Corazón de cristal
by Jackesita Frost
Summary: Se ha dicho que ella nació para estar junto a él, pero una vez que se conozcan ¿Estarán dispuestos a afrontar la prueba más difícil de todas con tal de estar juntos? ¿Perdonaran aquel error del pasado?
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevo fic… Nuevo fic… Como cas acabo uno en el área de kung fu panda decidí hacer uno con la pareja que está saliendo últimamente de moda: Jack Frost y la princesa Elsa de Arendell. Supongo que no tengo nada más que agregar excepto: Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords animation y Disney nwn. **

**Corazón de Cristal**

**Capítulo 1**

Aquella noche en ese escondido pero hermoso reino un sonido irrumpió la tranquilidad, el llanto de un pequeño bebe se dejó escuchar trayendo con él la dicha de sus padres y su reino al saber que ahora contaban con un heredero que seguiría el gran liderazgo que ejercían sus progenitores; algunos kilómetros en otra tierra lejana un niño de escasamente 6 años jugaba tratando de alcanzar los juguetes que presentaba su padre ante él, detrás de ellos una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños le sonreía a su pequeño acariciando su cabeza, para después prestar atención a su apenas formado vientre donde yacía su nuevo hijo quien sería recibido con amor y cariño.

-El tiempo ha llegado hombre de la luna- Susurro un pequeño troll mirando atento la luna llena, con suma tranquilidad se incorporó caminando hasta el centro de aquel lugar llamando la atención del resto de los suyos.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó una de las mujeres intentando acercarse al mayor.

-Solo se cumplió lo que el hombre de la luna había previsto desde hacía algunos años- Al ver que el anciano seguía caminando ninguno quiso indagar más aunque la duda aun brotaba en su mente, el anciano llego hasta una laguna donde la luz del astro nocturno se reflejaba, tocando levemente con la punta de sus dedos cualquier mirada mortal pensaría que aquel movimiento solo causo ondas pero para el troll y el hombre de la luna se mostró lo que ansiaban ver: Dos pequeños niños… Un niño castaño junto al reflejo de una hermosa niña recién nacida, ambos en brazos de sus respectivos padres.

-Hombre de la luna… ¿En verdad ambos deben de pasar por el tormento de vivir en soledad?- La luna no respondió a aquella pregunta, el pequeño troll no tuvo más que acatar aquel silencio como una afirmación- MIM… Permíteme pedirte un don, el que sea con tal de poder ayudarlos… Los niños son seres puros que no merecen sufrir ningún tipo de penuria y ese es mi deseo con esos pequeños, el que sea será bien recibido de mi parte debido a que será tu voluntad- La luz plateada de la luna rodeo al anciano troll, sin explicarse cómo, escucho la voz tranquila de un hombre mayor quien le explicaba lo que pedía- Comprendo…- Susurro mientras la luz plateada desaparecía a su alrededor.

Los años pasaron permitiendo a cada niño experimentar muchas vivencias: para la joven princesa no era todo tan bello debido a que desde su nacimiento se le fue otorgado un poder, la nieve y el hielo eran sus aliados, a como fueran sus emociones ellos se presentaban de forma ya sea hermosa o peligrosa, su hermana menor en medio de uno de sus juegos de fue herida por uno de los rayos de hielo llegando directamente a su corazón; los padres asustados fueron donde el anciano troll que de inmediato reconoció a la pequeña niña de cabellos rubios como la elegida de la misma luna, al escuchar como los padres le afirmaban que desde siempre había poseído esos poderes se exalto; ¿Cómo era posible que desarrollara el don del invierno eterno que debía de aparecer mucho después?, accedió a la petición de los reyes usando el don que el hombre de la luna le había ofrecido, cambiando los recuerdos de la hermana menor fue como logro solucionar las cosas pero aun así el periodo de soledad al que debía de ser sometida la pequeña jovencita de ojos azules comenzó, alejándose de todo lo que conocía… Y amaba.

El jovencito tuvo una infancia gratificante hasta que al entrar a la adolescencia por juegos del destino su vida mortal termino tras salvar a su hermana de un horrible destino; sin embargo su vida no termino ahí dándole paso a otra donde desarrollo poderes que le permitían dominar el hielo y viento a voluntad, cuando quiso saber lo que sucedía busco en una aldea cercana a alguna persona que pudiera orientarlo pero cuando llego, la gente del lugar pasaba a través de él como si del viento se tratara, algo que lo devasto totalmente ya que no comprendía porque sucedía eso, los días pasaban llevándolo poco a poco a la soledad… Pero el destino, tan caprichoso como siempre hizo que aquella oscuridad desapareciera por lo menos una temporada en esos dulces corazones, el joven de cabellos ahora platinados auxiliado por el viento llego a un reino en medio de montañas nevadas, donde lo que más sobresalía era un hermoso castillo junto a un majestuoso lago que por el momento estaba congelado, movido por su curiosidad descendió hasta uno de los pilares más altos del lugar notando la alegría de la gente en su ir y venir, parecían preparar algo importante ya que llevaban canastas con frutas y panes dulces que, al parecer del muchacho, se veían deliciosos.

Brinco del tejado para averiguar a qué se debía el bullicio de la gente hasta que dio con un hombre robusto con escasos cabellos sobre su cabeza, pero una abundante barba en color negro quien cargaba un pastel bellamente decorado: Totalmente blanco excepto por algunas figuras de hombres y copos de nieve en tonalidades azules, pequeñas cortinas de color igualmente azul que colgaban en las orillas de cada piso del pastel.

-¡Vamos Katherine!, los reyes solo permiten entrar al castillo para ver a las princesas en su cumpleaños-

-Lo se cariño pero la princesa Elsa no ha bajado en años, dudo que este año sea diferente- El albino estaba aún más curioso tras aquella confesión. Voló al castillo en un intento por averiguar que sucedía.

Mientras tanto en ese enorme lugar, un hombre de cabellos castaños con un elegante bigote adornando su labio superior entraba en la alcoba de su primogénita… El dolor que sentía su corazón al ver a su hija tan apartada de todo era enorme, pero debía de ver por la seguridad de todos ante el poder tan caótico que prevalecía en su hija, pero por lo menos deseaba que en esa fecha fuera diferente.

-Hola mi princesa- La niña quien momentos antes observaba a través de su ventana se giró a su padre con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Hola papa-

-Cariño ¿Por qué no bajas este año?, muchas personas desean verte- La niña dirigió de nuevo su vista a la ventana.

-No quiero bajar…-

-Pero Elsa-

-Papá ¿Y si lastimo a una persona? ¿Si cometo un error y congelo el corazón de alguien como me sucedió con Ana? No puedo bajar… Tengo miedo…-

-Elsa…- El padre apretó el pomo de la puerta mientras bajaba la cabeza ocultando su triste mirada- Comprendo cariño y si es tu deseo así será- El hombre salió encontrándose con su esposa quien tenía la misma cara de aflicción.

El albino seguía buscando en las diversas ventanas del castillo tratando de localizar a la princesa cumpleañera pero comenzaba a desesperarse, demasiadas ventanas y el lugar era enorme; cuando estaba por alejarse algo dentro de él le decía que continuara hasta que encontró una linda niña de cabellos rubio-platinados quien sollozaba con una almohada entre sus brazos junto a la ventana, el muchacho sintió pena por la pequeña acercándose poco a poco. Elsa se acercó a la ventana mirando cómo la gente entraba tocando música alegre, ella tenía deseos de ser participe pero no quería que nada malo ocurriera con esas personas que le demostraban su amor a pesar de que ella no los mirara siquiera, pero… Qué tal si… ¿Y si bajaba tratando de mantener sus poderes al margen? Pero aquella idea se esfumo cuando vio que la ventana comenzaba a congelarse con el simple toque de la palma de su mano contra el cristal causándole un sobresalto, pero no solo a ella sino al joven quién se encontraba mirando atentamente a la niña.

-_¡Es igual a mí!- _Pensó el muchacho acercándose con cuidado, también toco el cristal transformando el grueso hielo en una delicada escarcha que llamo la atención de la niña.

-¿Cómo?- El albino sonrió, dibujando con gran cuidado un pequeño osito que capto con más rapidez la atención de la niña, estaba entre asustada y emocionada por aquel fenómeno, las manos del muchacho invocaron al osito quien abriendo la ventana saludo a la jovencita caminando entre saltitos hasta que brinco y exploto dejando caer miles de copos de nieve sobre ella; el susto paso a segundo término después de semejante espectáculo al igual que la tristeza que había sentido hacía unos momentos antes, con ayuda de su poder creo un poco más de nieve- Sé que hay alguien ahí, vi tu silueta cuando lo dibujaste- Dijo la niña creando aún más nieve en su habitación.

-Ella puede verme…- Elsa escucho aquella voz, camino hasta su ventana terminando de abrirla de par en par encontrando a un joven de cabellos platinados y hermosos ojos azules, vistiendo una capa y pantalones marrones que parecían estar levemente cubiertos por escarcha, junto a una camisa blanca… Los ojos azules se encontraron causando una extraña sensación dentro de ambos.

-¿Cómo haces eso?- Pregunto la jovencita mirando al chico suspendido en el aire a varios metros del suelo.

-Yo… Yo… Espera, ¿Puedes verme?-

-Si, por eso me sorprende que estés volando- Jack se acercó a la niña más que sorprendido, habían pasado años en los que ni un solo ser viviente había podido verlo y ahora una pequeña era capaz de eso… Algunas traviesas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos indecisas de salir o no- Tú hiciste el osito ¿Verdad?-

-Eh… Si…-

-¿Me enseñarías?- La niña le hablaba con total naturalidad, realmente podía verlo…

-Pero tú tienes un tipo de magia similar a la mía ¿Acaso no puedes usarlo?- La niña bajo su cabeza triste jugando con sus manos, entró a la alcoba de la niña admirando el manto blanco que había creado momentos antes.

-Yo no sé usarla… Mi magia es peligrosa… Puedo herir a la gente con ella- Jack sintió pena por aquellos ojitos azules que comenzaban a mostrar tristeza…

-Tranquila, hagamos esto de una forma divertida- Elevo su cayado creando una pequeña ventisca removiendo la nieve que ambos crearon.

-¿Qué haces?- Una capa más gruesa de nieve se creó, el muchacho se dejó caer de espaldas comenzando a formar una figura en el manto blanco… Oh por lo menos lo intento ya que al levantarse se dio cuenta de que nada paso.

-Intente hacer un ángel de nieve, eh visto que algunos niños lo hacen-

-Pues no lo hiciste bien- Se burló la pequeña con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Entonces tu puedes hacerlo mejor que yo?- Pregunto "ofendido" esperando aumentar esa sonrisa.

-Por supuesto- La niña se dejó caer ocasionando que su silueta se plasmara en el lienzo blanco debajo de ella, movió manos y piernas formando la figura deseada- ¡Listo!- Grito animada, el albino aplaudió a la pequeña.

-Eres buena ah… ¿Cómo te llamas?- El albino se rasco la nuca avergonzado al notar que había olvidado aquel pequeño detalle.

-Mi nombre es Elsa, primer princesa de Arendelle- Hizo una reverencia tomando las puntas de su vestido, el muchacho se inclinó también tomando la mano de la niña mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en sus nudillos haciendo sonrojar a la niña.

-Es un gusto su alteza, yo soy Jack Frost señor del invierno- Se presentó con una sonrisa y un guiño con su ojo derecho, el sonrojo de la niña aumento aún más, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto a una persona que no fuera su familiar o los sirvientes del palacio; nunca imagino que se encontraría con un chico un tanto mayor que ella tan… Atractivo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Exactamente no recuerdo… ¿Tú cuántos años tienes?-

-Tengo 10 años-

-Soy mayor que tú, ¿Qué tal si decimos que tengo 18?-

-Muy bien y dime ¿Señor del invierno? ¿Qué es eso?- Jack soltó la mano de la niña acercándose a un montículo alto de nieve mientras que con ayuda de su cayado formaba una bola de nieve.

-Yo ayudo a la nieve a llegar a los lugares correspondientes como tu reino- Elsa se acercó ayudando al muchacho a colocar una de las bolas encima de otra.

-¿Por qué nunca te había visto?- El muchacho tomo una última bola de nieve poniéndola sobre las dos anteriores.

-Pensé que era invisible para todos- La niña observaba a todos lados tratando de encontrar algo con lo cual terminar su muñeco de nieve encontrando ramas entre los leños que ayudaban a brindar un poco de calor en su habitación, los coloco con cuidado formando sus brazos mientras que Jack arrancaba dos botones de un abrigo de la jovencita para ponerle ojos- Esta listo-

-Quedo muy lindo-

-¿Quieres que le pongamos nombre?- Elsa coloco su dedo índice en la barbilla pensando mientras elevaba un poco la mirada hasta que sonrió mirando atenta al chico.

-Quiero que se llame Olaf-

-¿Olaf?-

-Mi hermana y yo jugábamos con hombres de nieve antes… Al último que pude hacer a su lado lo nombramos Olaf…- La niña se entristeció abrazándose con cuidado, Jack se acercó al muñeco de nieve comenzando a mover sus pequeñas ramitas.

-Hola soy Olaf… No me gusta ver a niñas tan bonitas tristes, ¿Quieres un abrazo? Me gustan los abrazos- Elsa comenzó a dejar caer gotitas de agua salada, sin que por lo menos lo pudiera ver llegar la niña lo abrazo por la cintura haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, aunque Jack soportando el peso de la jovencita- ¿Qué pasa Elsa?- Pero la niña no respondió cosa que ocasiono que el simplemente correspondiera el abrazo- Tranquila- Acarició su cabeza con suma ternura, el abrazo duro el tiempo suficiente como para que Elsa durmiera en los brazos del muchacho, elevo levemente su cayado desapareciendo la nieve para poder recostar a la niña en su cama.

A la mañana siguiente Elsa se despertó encontrándose en su cama pensando que tal vez aquel chico solo había sido un sueño, su cuarto no parecía tener ningún tipo de anomalía, sus ojitos se pusieron tristes mientras apretaba las mantas con fuerza y una lagrima solitaria recorría su mejilla, las horas pasaron como siempre en aquel palacio hasta que la noche se hizo presente, Elsa recordando el sueño del día anterior se acercó a la ventana apoyándose sobre sus brazos apreciando el cielo nocturno.

-¡Hola princesa!- El grito asusto a la niña haciendo que se alejara de la ventana, al centrar su atención se encontró con aquel joven de cabellos claros.

-Jack…- De nuevo la niña corrió hasta el abrazándolo con fuerza, el chico aún se sorprendía pero le correspondía aquel gesto tan tierno -Promete que no me dejaras sola…-

-¿Qué?-

-Jack tengo miedo de herir a las personas que quiero, pero tú eres diferente… Mi poder no parece afectarte, por favor prométemelo- Asintió con la cabeza separándose de la niña.

-Te lo prometo, pero tú debes de hacerme la promesa de que no dejaras que te vea llorar de nuevo-

-Si-

Conforme los días pasaban la pequeña niña y el joven invernal agradecían al destino el haber hecho que sus caminos se cruzaran, incluso en el palacio se daban cuenta del cambio de la pequeña princesa quien a pesar de no salir tanto por momentos escuchaban que cantaba o reía de las bromas que su hermana Ana le contaba a través de la puerta, mientras que North uno de los pocos espíritus que lograba convivir con Jack Frost lo veía más alegre… Feliz… Pero desgraciadamente no todo eran tan maravilloso, el invierno comenzaba a terminarse haciendo que Jack terminara su trabajo en el reino pero, ¿Cómo decirle a Elsa que la vería después de un año?

Jugaban como cada noche utilizando sus habilidades con la nieve, pero en ese momento el muchacho no tenía la cabeza en su sitio cosa que noto Elsa al ver que su amigo no logro esquivar la bola de nieve que había creado.

-¡Elsa!-

-Fue tu culpa por estar tan distraído- Jack limpiaba la nieve de su cara sin mirar de frente a la niña, esta se preocupó así que se acercó a él con una pequeña toalla en sus manos ayudándolo.

-¡Déjalo!, ¡Yo puedo solo!-

-Per… Perdón- Elsa retrajo sus brazos hasta su pecho, Jack se sintió como un idiota después de hablarle de esa forma.

-No, perdóname tú a mí… Es solo que…-

-¿Qué?-

-Elsa yo… Pronto me iré-

-¿Irte? ¿A dónde? Pero volverás mañana ¿Verdad?-

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te conocí? Yo acompaño al invierno a donde debe de llegar y ahora tengo que partir a otra parte del mundo además de… - Pero no pudo continuar ya que unos pequeños brazos lo rodearon por la cintura.

-No…- Susurro la niña dejando caer lágrimas al tiempo en que su cuarto comenzaba a congelarse.

-Elsa comprende, te lo dije- El frio comenzaba a intensificarse al tiempo en que se formaban estalactitas y estalagmitas en el cuarto de la jovencita, Jack comenzaba a preocuparse.

-No me dejes…-

-No lo hare, regresare el próximo año-

-¿Qué hare mientras tanto? No puedo acercarme a mis padres, a mi hermana, a los aldeanos… A nadie…- Los picos de hielo comenzaban a crecer aún más, el bullicio alerto a los padres de la chica quienes intentaban ingresar a la habitación pero una estalactita se había incrustado en la entrada impidiendo el paso.

-Elsa… Perdóname- Se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de la niña mientras le daba un golpe en la nuca con su cayado dejándola inconsciente, tomándola en sus brazos salto por la ventana… Sabía de alguien que podía ayudarlo.

Voló durante algunos minutos hasta que se detuvo en un pequeño paraje donde se encontraban diversas rocas.

-Por favor, sé que están ahí… Necesito la ayuda del anciano- Apretó con un poco de fuerza el cuerpo de la niña, las rocas comenzaron a moverse mostrando a diversos trolls quienes lo rodeaban curiosos, entre ellos uno se abrió camino hasta ver a la pequeña pareja; el anciano estaba atónito… Los elegidos del hombre de la luna estaban frente a él, pero le extraño mucho el rostro envuelto en miedo del albino.

-¿Qué es lo que desea joven Frost?-

-Por favor… Necesito que… Alteren su memoria- El anciano se extrañó ante la petición acercándose a la niña, esta tenía su rostro húmedo debido a las lágrimas derramadas.

-¿Qué deseas que altere?-

-Tiene demasiado miedo a causa de sus poderes y piensa que soy el único que puede estar cerca de ella sin darse la oportunidad de vivir junto a su familia o el resto de la gente, deseo que abra su corazón al resto del mundo… Si me recuerda sufrirá demasiado cuando yo me tenga que ir…-

-¿Qué quieres decir muchacho?- Jack observo a la niña en sus brazos para alzar la vista al anciano troll con una mirada llena de tristeza pero a la vez de decisión.

-Quiero… Que ella olvide que alguna vez me conoció-

**Tengo cosas pensadas bastante interesantes en este fic así que si les gusta les estaré agradecida con un review (Así veré si lo dejo o lo quito XD) Gracias por leer :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh por dios, jamás pensé que este fic llamaría la atención de tanta gente hermosa me siento más que halagada. Disculpen si me demore es solo que entre escuela y trabajo apenas me da tiempo de escribir (Además de que tengo otros dos fics por actualizar XP) Ya mejor no escribo mi choro mareador para que lean a gusto. Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords animation, Disney y Sony Pictures (Ya verán porque XD)**

**(Capitulo 2)**

-Pero muchacho- Comenzó el troll asustado ante las ideas del joven de cabellos claros- ¿Estas consciente de lo que sucederá?-

-Lo se… Pero prefiero que ella olvide que yo existo antes de verla sufrir por pensar que es un peligro para aquellos que la aman, por no darse una oportunidad de interactuar más con su familia cerrándose solamente en mi compañía- Se arrodillo aun con la niña en brazos mientras el troll se acercaba a ellos.

-Comprendo lo que dices pero… Tu volverás a verte en la misma tristeza y soledad que siempre te ha rodeado- El anciano acaricio la cabellera de la pequeña mientras que el chico bajaba la cabeza suspirando.

-Ella estará bien ¿no?, es lo único que me importa-

-Pero…-

-Por favor… Solo hágalo…-

-Jack… Está bien, será como lo deseas-

El anciano no dijo más, extrayendo los recuerdos de la niña los suplanto con los padres o sirvientes de la misma, Jack observaba todo atento mientras unas solitarias lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, no podía seguir mirando como los juegos, las risas, todo pensaría que lo había vivido con su hermana o sus padres, desvió la vista sin darse cuenta de que el viejo troll decidió dejar un único recuerdo en la mente de la pequeña, la mano del anciano se posó sobre la cabecita del infante causando que durmiera de manera más pacífica con sus memorias cambiadas.

-Eso es todo joven Frost- El chico asintió y sin dirigirle la mirada al grupo les agradeció en un susurro emprendiendo el vuelo de regreso al castillo.

-¿Realmente estuvo bien eso?- El anciano miro a una de las mujeres.

-No se… Necesito hablar con el hombre de la luna- La mujer asintió permitiéndole el paso al anciano, este llego a la misma laguna donde podía comunicarse con el de manera más abierta, se arrodillo ante el reflejo sin ser capaz de elevar la vista- ¿Por qué sucedió esto? ¿Por qué esa niña recibió el don antes de tiempo? ¿Por qué si se tenían que separar se tuvieron que conocer?- De nuevo el silencio reino ante las preguntas del anciano pero esta vez apretó las manos llevando tierra entre ellas- ¡Maldición, respóndame por favor!-

-"Eso era algo que debía pasar, el tiempo dicho aún no ha llegado; deben demostrar que aún dentro del cristal existe algo más"- Miro el reflejo en la laguna pero aquel astro no era el único en ese lugar, alcanzo a ver una túnica blanca pero antes de poder ver el rostro del portador este ya había desaparecido.

-Entiendo… MIM-

Jack había llegado a la habitación de Elsa, agradeció que la columna de hielo aun estuviera frente a la puerta por lo que pudo acostar sin contratiempos, se acercó a la puerta aligerando el grueso del hielo para que el padre pudiera ingresar más fácilmente; cuando lo lograron corrió hasta la cama de la niña despertándola con suavidad, los ojitos azules se posaron en su padre sonriendo dulcemente.

-Hola mi pequeñita-

-Hola papa, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están asustados mamá y tú?-

-No recuerdas nada cariño- El padre hizo que Elsa se sentara tomándola entre sus brazos.

-No… Bueno solo tuve una pesadilla…-

-Comprendo, disculpa el que te despertáramos cariño- El padre tomo de los hombros a su hija recostándola para después cubrirla con una manta- Descansa, te veremos en la mañana-

-Dulces sueños mi amor- La madre le dio un beso en la frente junto a su esposo para salir del cuarto.

Jack se había mantenido al margen de todo, observando la escena tristemente sintiendo las lágrimas aun caer por sus mejillas… Se sentía devastado pero el ver que la niña sería feliz con su familia le daba un poco de esperanza a su dolido corazón, también se acercó a la niña besando su frente causando que una de sus lágrimas cayera en la mejilla de la pequeña, abrió levemente los ojos para notar como el muchacho se dirigía a la ventana.

-Buenas noches… Jack…- Aquello llamo su atención pero al darse vuelta ella ya estaba profundamente dormida.

-¿Elsa?... Debió de ser mi imaginación- Subió al marco de la ventana, miro una última vez la cama de la niña y salto sin decir más, voló hasta la montaña nevada más cercana y una vez ahí se dejó caer de rodillas permitiéndose llorar con gran fuerza, ¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que suceder de esa forma? ¿Por qué tenía que haber perdido a una persona tan valiosa de esa forma?

-¿Jack?- El albino elevo el rostro encontrándose con aquel hombre de ojos similares a los de él y larga barba blanca.

-¡North…!- El anciano asintió colocando una mano en el hombro del muchacho.

-Lamento lo que sucedió- Jack no sabía cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí pero lo agradeció haciendo algo que jamás imagino, cual niño pequeño asustado por una pesadilla de media noche abrazo al hombre robusto dejando caer aún más lagrimas mientras lloraba con más fuerza, el anciano entre sorprendido y enternecido correspondió el gesto del muchacho- Tranquilo…-

Una vez que estuvo tranquilo se levantó agradeciendo a North preparado para volar lejos del lugar pero el guardián se lo impidió invitándolo a su palacio, este se negó pidiéndole que a nadie le que contara lo que sucedió, lo que acepto con gesto amable observando al chico alejarse de ahí.

-MIM ¿Por qué dejas que el pase por esto? Es un niño, murió sin entender muchas cosas- Una fuerte ventisca de nieve impidió su visión, lo poco que logro ver alcanzo a notar como una silueta se formaba a lo lejos en color blanco.

-"Eso era algo que debía pasar, el tiempo dicho aún no ha llegado; deben demostrar que aún dentro del cristal existe algo más"-

-MIM… No sé que quieres decir pero si es algo que planeas, no intervendré solo evita que entren en desesperación y tristeza- North dio media vuelta para subir a su trineo alejándose de ahí pero agradeciendo al hombre de la luna el ponerlo al corriente de lo que pasaba.

El tiempo pasó y aunque Jack podía volver al reino de Arendelle por lo menos unos momentos no lo deseaba, el estar cerca de la niña le causaría aún más sufrimiento sin embargo aun así quería verla ¿Qué debía hacer?, se abrazó a sus rodillas pensando quien sería una buena opción para hablar… Aquella montaña nevada le traía paz que ya que era su elemento y… El de ella, su rostro se ocultó entre sus rodillas ocultando su triste mirada. ¿Con quién podía hablar?... Sandman, era un buen espíritu pero no entendía cuando le respondía; North, después de haber llorado frente a él le causaba un poco de incomodidad… Alzo la vista algo apenado al darse cuenta que eran los únicos espíritus con los que se podría decir tenía una especie de convivencia… Aunque había alguien, no era un espíritu pero si alguien que había conocido en sus viajes que tal vez podría aconsejarlo, solo esperaba que su padre estuviera de buen humor para recibirlo.

-_Aquí vamos…- _Invoco al viento para poder alejarse.

Mientras tanto en Arendelle el castillo sentía la tristeza de su princesa, no entendían a que se debía ese cambio que surgió de la noche a la mañana ya que las pláticas que con su hermana menor a través de la puerta comenzaron a escasear hasta hacerse casi nulas, los padres eran los únicos que podían ver a Elsa y no entendían porque había ocasiones en las que, junto al muñeco de nieve que a veces hacía, también estaba la figura en hielo de un muchacho que jamás habían visto y cuando le preguntaban quién era, ella simplemente respondía que era un sueño que había tenido. Se sentó junto a su ventana esperando, no comprendía del que todo que, pero ella esperaba pacientemente mientras dibujaba un osito en las ventanas de su habitación.

Jack voló varios kilómetros hasta que se topó con castillo de tamaño majestuoso, todo estaba oscuro debido a que la noche había llegado al lugar al igual que solitario excepto por algunas brujas de las cuales se escondía y zombis que fácilmente podía esquivar, aterrizo con delicadeza ante la ventana de la persona que buscaba debatiéndose entre entrar o no.

-¿Qué haces aquí muchacho?- Sintió que se le erizaba la piel al escuchar esa voz, al girarse se encontró con murciélago de gran tamaño que aterrizo cerca de él para dar paso a un hombre de complexión delgada, mirada severa y tez pálida cubierto de una larga capa negra.

-Bue… Buenas noches… Señor… Drácula- Aquel hombre era uno de los pocos que lograban intimidarlo, pero la presencia de un murciélago más pequeño lo tranquilizo ya que se transformó mostrando a una pequeña niña de aparentemente doce años- Hola Mavis-

-¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes tratar a mi hija con tanta familiaridad?- Pregunto serio sin despegar los ojos del muchacho quien retrocedió un poco.

-Yo… Eh…-

-Papa déjalo, es un amigo ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Quería hablar contigo, a solas- Drácula se alarmo ante la petición abriendo los ojos comenzando a mostrar ferozmente sus colmillos.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a pedir algo así?! ¡¿Acaso piensas aprovecharte de mi hija?!-

-Papa cálmate, ven Jack entra mi habitación y por favor no te entrometas papá solo hablaremos- Aunque el chico tenía un poco de miedo ante el padre siguió a la chica hasta la alcoba pedida, al cerrar la ventana y correr las cortinas se tranquilizó mientras se sentaba en la cama- ¿Mi padre te da tanto miedo que ya no quieres visitarme?-

-Acéptalo, tu papa es aterrador en especial cuando se trata de ti- Mavis sonrió mostrando levemente sus colmillos sentándose junto a Jack.

-Solo es… Sobreprotector-

-Si claro, un papá sobreprotector que te puede matar si tocas un solo cabello de su nenita de la noche… Qué bueno que soy inmortal sino ya hubiera muerto… De nuevo- Mavis sonrió por la broma pero Jack apenas formo una sonrisa.

-Muy bien ¿Qué tienes?- Se cruzó de brazos cambiando su mirada a una un poco más seria.

-¿Acaso debo de tener algo para venir a ver a una buena amiga?-

-Normalmente te creería ya que con el padre que tengo… Sí, pero ahora sé que te pasa algo, tu mirada es triste algo raro en ti- Ambos sonrieron pero unos momentos después el albino se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama.

-Necesitaba el punto de vista de alguien y sé que podrás ayudarme- Con los ojos cerrados le conto todo lo que había sucedido, Mavis simplemente escuchaba sin interrupciones- Después la deje en su cuarto observando el amor que le tienen sus padres y salí de ahí, ya casi va un año de eso-

-¿Abrazaste a North? Wow debí de estar presente para ver eso-

-¡Mavis! ¡Estoy tratando de contarte algo serio como para que te fijes en eso!- Jack estaba sonrojado mientras pensaba que debió de haber omitido esa parte del relato.

-Lo siento, simplemente quise romper la tensión… Jack ¿Realmente crees que fue lo correcto lo que hiciste?-

-Claro que si… Me aleje para que intentara hablar con su familia y no se conformara con la presencia de un… Un espíritu que nadie más que ella y seres similares a mi pueden ver, lo hice por ella- Mavis se paró observando el cielo nocturno desde su ventana.

-¿Por qué no vas a visitar el reino para descubrir si tu idea funciono?-

-¿Qué?-

-Es simple- La chica se sentó en el marco de la ventana observando atentamente al muchacho de ojos azules- Ve y asegúrate de que es feliz, si tu plan fue el correcto entonces tal vez tú también puedas llegar a serlo-

-Yo… No estoy seguro- Mavis se levantó caminando hasta él, una vez cerca lo golpeo con la palma de su mano en la nuca- ¿Qué fue eso?-

-Jack eso es para ver si tus ideas se acomodan, escucha tienes a alguien importante haya afuera y has perdido la oportunidad de estar con ella… Pero puedes remediar ese error-

-¿Mavis?-

-Tu eres mi mejor amigo Jack ya que desde que te conozco se muchas cosas del mundo de afuera que mi padre no me permite, además de que me diste aquella tarjeta con la cual pude quitarme algunas dudas gracias a la ayuda de mi tía Wanda sobre mis padres, debido a que eres un espíritu puedo entablar una conversación contigo sin que mi padre se ponga histérico- Jack enarco una ceja divertido- Bueno más de lo normal, si te perdiera me sentiría triste, devastada y también abandonada… Tú te sientes de esa forma ¿Verdad?-

-Entiendo tu punto-

-Me da gusto, ahora ve y remedia el error que cometiste, ya después me dirás como te fue- Jack se levantó de la cama, abrazo a Mavis y se acercó a la ventana.

-Mavis eres una gran amiga y por cierto dile a tu padre que no espié asomado por la cerradura de la llave-

-¿También te diste cuenta?-

-Desde que llego- Salto dejándose llevar por el viento mientras Mavis abría la puerta de su alcoba dejando el paso libre al cuerpo de su padre que caía al suelo de cara.

-Hola pequeña sabandija-

-Papa, creo que debemos de hablar sobre respetar mi privacidad- Comento la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos mirando divertida a su padre quien se sentía apenado por verse descubierto.

En el reino de Arendelle, la mayor de las princesas estaba encerrada en su habitación, dentro de poco sería su cumpleaños número once y por una extraña razón esa fecha le causaba un poco de nostalgia, normalmente se sentía triste porque no podía disfrutarlo como una niña cualquiera, pero este año era diferente; la tristeza daba paso a una sensación de nostalgia y abandono ¿A qué se debía?, con su mano derecha apretó su ropa sobre la parte del corazón ¿Qué le hacía falta? Toda esa nostalgia surgió poco antes de que comenzara la primavera un año atrás, una noche había soñado algo muy extraño ¿Qué era aquello que soñó? Cerró sus ojos recordando la silueta de un muchacho de cabellos claros, esa escena ¿Realmente había sido un sueño?

-Elsa… ¿Quieres hacer un muñeco?- La princesa se paró de su cama para caminar hasta la puerta y recargarse en ella.

-No Ana-

-Elsa por favor, sal a jugar conmigo-

-Ya te dije que no-

-Te extraño-

-Yo también- Susurro apretando sus rodillas contra ella dejando salir sus lágrimas, cuando su hermana noto que de nuevo ella no haría caso a sus palabras se alejó tristemente de la habitación- Perdóname Ana- Extendiendo su mano creo una figura de hielo solido dándole la forma de su hermanita y ella en aquellos tiempos cuando jugaban juntas. Levantándose se acercó a la ventana contemplando la sonrisa que le brindaba el cielo gracias a la luna menguante al igual que aquellos pequeños guiños que las estrellas formaban.

Jack llegaba poco a poco hasta Arendelle, podía ver el castillo desde aquella distancia, no podía esperar para poder ver a Elsa pero poco antes de llegar se detuvo en seco, de repente tuvo miedo de llegar ¿Realmente hacía lo correcto al haber regresado? El consejo que le dio su amiga vampiresa fue que confirmara que la niña estaba bien, analizo un poco la situación mientras avanzaba rumbo al castillo con una velocidad menor a la que había comenzado, eso haría aunque no era necesario conversar con ella… Solo saber si estaba bien, voló hasta la habitación de la jovencita quedándose estático tras verla recargada en sus brazos contemplando el cielo nocturno, era ella… Su pequeña amiga… Elsa.

**Sé que es corto pero créanme que no fue intencional, la escuela me mata mentalmente y el trabajo físicamente XD; en fin de nuevo mil gracias por sus reviews espero ansiosa los nuevos sobre este capítulo para saber si voy bien o me regreso XP, es más hagamos un trato entre más reviews me manden mas rápido actualizo ¿Les agrada el plan?. Hasta la próxima nwn. **

**PD: Puse a Mavis Drácula porque me gusta mucho el personaje, además de que trate de acoplar el fic a una época antes de que Jack fuera guardián por lo cual tengo entendido solo conocía a Sandman y North, así que quien mejor que la hija de Drácula para que fuera su primer amiga y no se espanten porque de amigos no los dejare pasar X3. **

**PD2: Otra cosa, en este fic no convertiré a Elsa ni Ana o alguno de ellos en inmortal –Música de suspenso- ¿Qué tendrá planeada mi alocada cabeza?**


	3. Chapter 3

**No tengo perdón pero la universidad me quiere muerta XP, absorbe mis ideas lamento la demora en este capítulo que como les eh dicho antes no saben lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes por darle una oportunidad a este fic, de hecho los quiero compensar pero eso lo explicare más adelante. Ya los dejo leer junto con la advertencia: Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamword animation y Disney. **

**(Capitulo 3)**

Elevándose aún más alto se alejó de la ventana, ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso? No le hablaría simplemente quería saber si ella era feliz, de nuevo descendió un poco hasta colocarse en el techo, justamente sobre la ventana de su amiga observándola atentamente… Su mirada era distinta a cuando la conoció, aun lucia algo triste pero de igual forma había un brillo de nostalgia; no la había visto en un año probablemente había conocido a alguien en ese tiempo y por ello estaba solitaria, algo en su interior se molestó con la simple idea pero era algo a lo que debía de atenerse cuando le pidió al anciano aquel favor. Unos toques en la puerta atrajeron la atención de ambos, la pequeña niña se alejó de la ventana para colocarse a un lado de su puerta.

-¿Elsa? ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

Ven vamos a jugar,

Ya no te puedo ver jamás,

Hermana sal

Parece que no estas,

Solíamos ser amigas

Y ya no más,

No entiendo lo que paso

¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

No tiene que ser un muñeco-

Esa vocecita era de una niña poco más pequeña que Elsa o al menos eso logro descifrar el muchacho tras escuchar esa dulce canción, se dejó caer de espaldas en el tejado con las manos haciendo de almohada para disfrutar aquella muestra de cariño de la pequeña hermanita. Ana al no escuchar una contestación continuo ya que deseaba que su hermana saliera.

¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

En nuestra bici hay que pasear

Tu compañía hace falta aquí

Con los retratos ya comencé a conversar

Es algo aburrido

Solamente ver

Las horas decir Tic Tac.

-Déjame en paz Ana, ya te dije que no- Respondió sin intensiones de seguir la canción, Jack se sintió mal por la pequeña que estaba del otro lado de la puerta por la contestación tan seca de parte de Elsa, se incorporó sacudiendo la nieve que había recogido su pantalón.

-Ya me voy-

Se asomó por la ventana, por un momento deseo estar a su lado de nuevo, alcanzo a ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a descender de su inocente rostro mientras que su pequeña mano estaba apoyada en la puerta.

-Yo también… Yo también quiero hacer un muñeco- Sus rodillas tocaron el suelo mientras que ambas manos se apoyaban en la puerta, su cabeza encontró refugio en el mismo lugar que sus manos. Jack se dio cuenta de que el entorno comenzaba a congelarse mientras la niña sufría ¿Qué podía hacer?, una idea surgió por su mente al recordar sus palabras de hacía unos momentos, con la ayuda de su cayado comenzó a crear un muñeco de nieve, similar al que habían realizado un año atrás pero con una pequeña diferencia.

Elsa se sintió acompañada girándose a su ventana, se llevó las manos a la boca encontrándose con una hermosa sorpresa: un muñeco de nieve… Lo reconocía a la perfección, era el pequeño Olaf, pero al ver más de cerca se encontró con un pequeño mensaje plasmado en su estómago.

_-Deberías hacer el muñeco si eso es lo que deseas ya que eso te hará feliz y la sonrisa le va mejor a tu lindo rostro… Disfruta a tu familia princesa- _Miro a todos lados pero no encontró nada, se asomó rápidamente por la ventana hacia cualquier lado pero tampoco alcanzo a notar algo anormal, se acercó al muñeco para poder acariciarlo con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

-Gracias- Jack también sonrió al ver lo que había logrado, era todo lo que por el momento podía hacer así que de un salto se alejó del palacio siendo auxiliado de su fiel compañero el viento; tenía deseos de hablar con Mavis otra vez.

Mientras tanto la joven princesa jugaba con el muñeco de nieve tomando sus pequeñas ramitas bailando un vals que solo ella escuchaba, utilizando su magia lo hizo más pequeño al igual que hacerlo más sólido para que entrara de mejor forma en un cajón, en aquel sitio también estaba la figura del muchacho que había visto en sueños, un nuevo golpe en la puerta llamo su atención, cerro el cajón acercándose a la puerta para abrirla y encontrarse con su padre.

-Hola cariño-

-Buenas noches papá- Elsa se apartó un poco permitiendo el paso al mayor, se acomodaron ante la chimenea donde el rey se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de su hija.

-Toma- Extendió algo ante ella, comprendió de inmediato extendiendo su mano- Los guantes te ayudaran a mantener tus poderes a raya, recuerda… No has de abrir…-

-Tu corazón- Murmuraron los dos a la vez, el padre se puso de pie besando la frente de la princesa.

-Nos veremos después hija mía-

-Si…- Mostro una sonrisa la cual se borró en cuanto vio a su padre salir y la puerta se cerraba- No debes de abrir tu corazón a nadie, tus emociones son demasiado peligrosas- Llego a su ventana, cuando se iba a recargar encontró algo muy particular que no había logrado ver anteriormente debido a la sorpresa del muñeco: Un copo de nieve de tamaño modesto pero lo que más llamaba su atención era el material del que estaba hecho…

-¿Cristal?- Sus ojos se posaron en la luna que iluminaba el cielo nocturno- ¿De dónde saldría?- Corrió hasta su cajón sacando una cadenita en color plata que le habían regalado años atrás sus padres colgando de este el pequeño copo para colocarlo sobre su cuello, no entendía del todo por qué pero sabía que era muy especial.

Jack volaba feliz, aquella sensación de tristeza desapareció mientras cerraba los ojos permitiendo al viento golpear su rostro colándose entre sus cabellos blanquecinos, Mavis tenía razón, el haber visto a Elsa le trajo una paz inmensa a su corazón aunque el vacío no desapareció del todo pero por ese momento disfrutaba de su pequeño lapso de felicidad. Llego al castillo de Drácula como siempre esquivando a las brujas y los zombis adentrándose en la habitación de la vampiresa pelinegra.

-¡Mavis!- Grito abriendo de par en par la ventana arrepintiéndose en ese momento, aquella joven de cabellos negros se encontraba cambiándose de ropa, que al haber escuchado el golpe de la ventana solo se cubrió superficialmente con una manta.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Fuera!- Grito la muchacha comenzando a lanzarle lo primero que encontraba hasta lograr que el joven saliera de la habitación y se refugiara en el techo.

-Estaba tan emocionado que olvide tocar- Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano derecha sujetando su cayado con la izquierda- Idiota, idiota, idiota-

-Yo no pude decirlo mejor- Fijo su vista a la orilla de la edificación encontrándose a su pequeña amiga aun convertida en murciélago, esta se posó en la parte curveada del cayado haciendo que el chico se recargara en el mismo.

-Lo siento- Mavis miro al muchacho quien se veía muy tierno con sus mejillas como tomates maduros.

-Eres un pervertido… Mira que espiarme mientras me cambio ¿Qué clase de pensamientos tienes Jack?-

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Lo hice sin intensión!- Grito mirando al pequeño murciélago que se bajó del cayado para transformarse y sentarse a un costado de donde él estaba- Fue un accidente-

-Ya lo sé, solo me gusta molestarte- Jack la miro indignado pero suspiro sentándose también sobre el tejado- Dime ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Pude verla…- Mavis sonrió ante el semblante relajado de su amigo pero aquella tranquilidad no duro ya que después de un suspiro su rostro cambio- Aunque note que seguía triste, al parecer no ha logrado abrir su corazón-

-¿Qué hiciste? Te presentaste ante ella ¿No?-

-No, simplemente le devolví el ánimo como ella me enseño- Mavis lo miraba sin comprender, Jack elevo su cayado formando una tormenta de nieve- Observa… - Tomo su mano alcanzando la parte más alta del techo donde se había formado un enorme montículo de nieve, dejo su cayado unos momentos para poder crear tres bolas de nieve poniendo una sobre otra hasta formar un muñeco de nieve.

-Vaya es lindo, esa pequeña te ha mostrado cosas muy interesantes- Miro al muchacho directamente a los ojos- ¿Por qué no hablaste con ella?-

-Tuve miedo, además no sé si deba hacerlo- Mavis se sobo levemente la frente con una de sus manos, su amigo era demasiado desconfiado aun.

-Jack debes de hablar con ella, explicarle lo que hiciste y porque- La mirada azulina de nuevo mostro tristeza y confusión causando las mismas sensaciones en la vampiresa.

-Entiendo pero… Mavis yo…-

-¡Solo hazlo!- Grito ya irritada la chica mientras cruzaba sus brazos, en ese momento daba tanto miedo como su padre- ¡No sabes cómo me duele ver que ya no eres el mismo chico divertido que conocí en aquella expedición que hice con mi padre en las montañas cercanas al hotel, el que a pesar de que le dije de quien era hija me tendió su mano sin esperar nada a cambio ni mucho menos espantarse- Los ojos azules de la vampiresa comenzaron a aguardarse- Por favor… Eres como mi hermano Jack, solo quiero verte sonreír de nuevo de manera sincera- El albino tomo a la chica entre sus brazos, se sentía culpable por ver los ojos de su amiga de aquella forma; era la segunda mujer importante en su vida que hacía llorar y no era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso.

-Lo intentare y te prometo que pase lo que pase no volverás a verme triste, no quiero verte llorar de nuevo mi pequeña hermanita- Acaricio la cabeza de la chica despeinándola entre juegos riendo ampliamente, Mavis de un leve manotazo se liberó del agarre para acomodarse el cabello con los dedos.

-Tonto…-

-Así me adoras- Le guiño un ojo haciéndola sonreír de igual forma, la vampiresa suspiro.

-Sé que no hablaras con ella en este momento debido a tu confusión pero prométeme algo más- Abrazo al chico por la cintura recargando su cabeza en el pecho- Que cuando llegue el momento estarás ahí para ella, así como ahora estás conmigo-

-Lo prometo ¿Pero porque me pides algo así?- Correspondió el abrazo apoyando su cabeza en la de la muchacha.

-No sé, tengo el presentimiento de que ustedes deben de estar juntos… Quien sabe, puede que cuando ella tenga edad me presentes una linda cuñada- Se separó simplemente para guiñarle un ojo y ver sus mejillas encenderse como hacía unos momentos.

-¡Mavis!- La chica sonrió contagiando después de unos segundos al muchacho quien se quedó toda la noche hablando de cualquier cosa sobre el techo del hotel.

El anciano troll estaba sentado ante la laguna observando las ondas que formaba el agua debido al viento, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia de un jovencito de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones acompañado de un alce bastante juguetón.

-¿Anciano?- El troll se giró mirando al chico con una sonrisa.

-Hola Kristoff ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- El rubio le hizo señas al alce de que aguardara unos momentos mientras se acercaba al mayor.

-Bueno, yo estoy preocupado por usted… Luce demasiado distante, podría decir que hasta triste desde que estuvieron los reyes aquí- El anciano enternecido por el gesto del muchacho le ofreció asiento a su lado.

-Sabes te voy a contar una historia- Ambos alzaron la vista al cielo forrado de estrellas sobre aquel manto negro, la luna sonreía detrás de sus pequeñas compañeras- Hace muchos años existieron dos entidades muy poderosas que sabían dominar la nieve y el hielo, tal vez para muchas criaturas no era relevante su don pero a ellos jamás les importo, una era una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios casi platinados como la luz de la luna en su máximo esplendor y ojos azules como el cielo de la mañana, creaba cosas hermosas a partir del hielo que emanaba de sus manos… El otro un apuesto caballero de ojos del mismo tono de azul que los de la mujer pero su cabello era blanco como la nieve que nos rodea en invierno, el atraía la diversión de los que lo rodeaban con sus juegos en la nieve que creaba con su mediador, en aquel entonces era una espada con la que había demostrado su valentía; un día entre sus juegos y creaciones se conocieron, como dicen algunos humanos "se flecharon" ya que quedaron encantados el uno con el otro-

-No me diga que es una historia de amor- El troll sonrió por el tono cansado del muchacho pero lo ignoro prosiguiendo su relato.

-Se trataron durante mucho tiempo hasta que llego el punto en que ambos se enamoraron de manera por demás intensa, tanto que ninguno se percató de que sus emociones salían de control al estar juntos congelando el bosque donde en esos momentos habitaban infundiendo miedo en los que vivían con ellos. Un día una poderosa pero gentil criatura que nos ha gobernado descendió ante ellos para pedirles, que si deseaban permanecer juntos debían de encontrar su equilibrio ya que si no serían capaces de destruir todo lo que los rodeaba-

-¿Qué sucedió con ellos?- Pregunto curioso el muchacho prestando atención al anciano en vez del manto estelar.

-Pensé que no te gustaban las historias de amor- El anciano sonrió al ver que el chico se había sonrojado pero aun así continuo- Aceptaron los términos abandonando todo lo que conocían ya que para ellos lo más importante era el amor que se profesaban, encontraron que su mejor refugio eran las montañas nevadas que se elevaban cerca del bosque pero aun así muchos seres mágicos les temían ya que no querían que perdieran el control de su magia y lo congelaran todo de nuevo, varios de ellos se unieron para poder acorralarlos…-

-¿Qué paso después?-

-Primero atraparon a la mujer, con un conjuro prohibido le extrajeron el alma causando que su cuerpo poco a poco se desintegrara ante su amante quién simplemente grito su nombre, sin deseos de pelear ya que no encontró motivos se arrodillo ante ellos permitiendo que extrajeran su alma; aquellas criaturas que los habían acabado comenzaron a sentirse atrapados por su propia conciencia y culpa por destruir a dos seres inocentes, con las almas de la pareja corrieron hasta aquel ser gentil que siempre los había protegido, él los reprendió por sus actos egoístas además de decirles que no podía hacer nada porque lo que estaba hecho así permanecería…-

-¿Entonces ellos jamás pudieron volver a estar juntos?-

-En aquel entonces no Kristoff, aquel ser de grandes poderes tocando el alma extraída de los amantes de hielo y nieve les permitió volver a encontrarse pero para ello debían de mostrar que eran dignos de volverse a ver… Les dio la oportunidad de renacer como humanos y cuando el momento llegara morirían para volver a ser los seres que fueron en su primer vida-

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-

-Se dice que a través de los años han nacido tanto hombre como mujer pero en diferentes épocas por lo que siempre permanecían la mayor parte de su vida solos debido a que nunca encontraron a su amante destinado, aquel ser que les dio la oportunidad de nacer utilizando su magia logro reunirlos pero algo salió mal y ahora deben de volver a encontrar su equilibrio si lo que desean es permanecer juntos…-

-¡Vaya!- Exclamo sorprendido el muchacho- Y dígame ¿Cómo es que usted conoce esa historia?-

-Es muy sencillo Kristoff, el ser que gentil del que te hable es el hombre de la luna… El me conto esta historia-

-Pues para ser una historia de amor es interesante- Kristoff se paró sacudiendo su ropa- Pero solamente es un cuento señor, no debería de ponerse triste por simples fantasías-

-Supongo que tienes razón, por cierto ya es tarde lo mejor será que duermas-

-Es cierto, buenas noches anciano-

-Descansa Kristoff- En cuanto el muchacho se fue miro el agua- Desearía que solo fuera un cuento- Las ondas se hicieron más grandes mostrando a la princesa quien yacía dormida sobre su cama con una sonrisa en su rostro apretando un colgante y al joven de invierno platicando amenamente con la hija del vampiro más temido de todos.

-¿Estas preocupado por los muchachos?- El anciano elevo el rostro, al otro lado de la laguna estaba un hombre de largas barbas blancas y traje rojo, en aquellos ojos azules se podía ver una mirada preocupada.

-¿A ti también te dijo lo que pasó en sus vidas pasadas North?-

-Si, por algo en esta vida está pasando todo esto… Lo que no comprendo es como la niña desarrollo los poderes antes de morir, el hombre de la luna utilizo un poderoso hechizo para que su magia se liberara cuando su vida terrenal terminara-

-Lo se North, incluso el murió antes de tiempo, debieron de pasar años antes de que sus días terminaran, sus vidas debían de conectarse cuando cumplieran la edad que tenían al morir la primera vez- Los dos hombres miraron atentos la sutil sonrisa de la luna que no mostraba un brillo plateado como siempre, sino que esta vez estaba oculto tras pequeñas nubes grises.

-El hombre de la luna oculta algo más, sabes ambos son muy pequeños todavía ya que no comprenden lo que sucede, de hecho dentro de Jack sin que se dé cuenta aquel espíritu que habitaba hace años ya se percató de que Elsa es su amada esperada-

-Me percate de ello cuando lo vi tan afligido aquella noche-

- Hablando de eso ¿Por qué cumpliste su deseo de borrar las memorias de esa niña?-

-En ese momento me pareció lo más sensato, aunque debo decirte que deje uno en particular que me pareció el indicado para que ella pueda recordarlo en algún momento- North abrió los ojos sorprendido ente la osadía del troll.

-¿Acaso dejaste el día en que se conocieron?-

-No, fue algo más especial para ella… Descuida North sé que ese pequeño recuerdo la ayudara a saber quién es el-

-Yo espero que Jack reúna el valor de remediar aquel deseo erróneo-

Ambos volvieron a mirar al cielo sin ser conscientes de que a través de aquel reflejo en el agua una mirada afligida pero dulce se posaba en ellos y los reflejos de los señores de la nieve y el hielo.

**Hasta ahí porque si no luego ya no me agrada como queda, en serio les quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me escriben tan bellos reviews que por cierto quiero aclarar algunos puntos que me dijeron en varios de ellos: **

**No aparecerá el hada de los dientes porque como dije antes estoy situando el fic en una época antes de que Jack sea guardián y si mal no recuerdo en la película el hada apenas conoce a nuestro querido muchacho, pero eso si obvio habrá celos pero si no aparece el hada de los dientes y Mavis ya dije que simplemente es una amiga ¿Quién será? *o***

**La relación entre Elsa y Jack, bueno eso ya está medio contestado en la leyenda pero aún faltan unas cosas que si las comento spoileare a mucha gente, es mejor mantenerlos en la intriga muajajaja.**

**Por último soy de México y no saben lo halagada que estoy de saber que mi fic en lugares como Perú n/n.**

**La compensación de la que hablaba (Ok esto no tiene que ver con los reviews XD) Estoy pensando en hacer un nuevo fic Jelsa pero basado en la canción: "Propuesta indecente" de Romeo Santos ¿Les agrada? Díganme sino para mejor ni pensarlo XP. **

**Antes de que lo olvide un agradecimiento especial a Hi-Ji Bei Fong por recomendar mi fic, eso me es muy halagador o/o (Qué por cierto les recomiendo personalmente el de ella "Hielo en la oficina" es muy entretenido y bastante divertido nwn)**

**Ahora si retomo lo que eh dicho en otros capítulos: Entre más reviews me dejen prometo tardarme menos en actualizar ;) (Claro si la escuela no me absorbe el cerebro convirtiéndome en zombi antes de los exámenes -_-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, heme aquí con el nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado, antes de que lo olvide iba a seguir la secuencia de la película Frozen pero para que cuadre lo que tengo planeado pues modificare algunos detalles. Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords animation, Disney y Sony Pictures. **

**(Capitulo 4)**

La mañana en el reino de Arendelle era tranquila como siempre, Elsa se puso de pie estirando sus brazos para después arreglar levemente su cabello con cuidado mientras miraba con cariño el colgante en su cuello, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan tranquila como aquella noche ya que durante el transcurso en el que el sol hace su aparición tuvo un hermoso sueño.

_Caminaba entre mucha gente que no conocía pero que le eran agradables, los podía tocar sin hacerles ningún daño haciéndola sonreír ampliamente; iba girando sobre si misma al ritmo de una canción que no tenía idea de donde había sacado… Cerro los ojos permitiéndose apreciar mejor la música hasta que choco contra alguien, abrió los ojos apenada por semejante falta de educación pero las palabras no salieron de su boca al toparse con unos ojos azules similares a los propios, sintió sus mejillas arder en especial al ver como aquella persona se inclinaba ante ella tomando su mano para besar cortésmente sus nudillos._

_Su boca parecía pegada o que simplemente había olvidado como hablar pero eso no le importo a aquella persona tomando su mano para comenzar a caminar, la gente se inclinaba respetuosamente ante ellos así como lo hacían los aldeanos cuando observaban a sus padres. En aquel sueño no sabía que sucedía pero era demasiado feliz al estar con aquella persona, su corazón latía rápidamente haciendo que bajara la vista a su mano entrelazada con la del joven a su lado notando que eran más maduras al igual que un tanto delicadas, se asustó un poco pero la persona delante de ella tomo aquella mano para depositar algo que no supo identificar._

-_Siempre estaré contigo mi princesa de nieve- _

Cuando dijo esa frase despertó, entendía que aún era un tanto pequeña pero esas palabras le dieron un vuelco en su corazón, se levantó sin darse cuenta de que no había tomado sus guantes saliendo de su alcoba con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, sus padres al verla fuera se extrañaron pero sonrieron de forma tranquila mientras la observaban sentarse en la mesa del desayuno, unos momentos después entraba la menor de las princesas quien corrió hasta la mayor.

-¡Elsa!- Grito de repente haciendo caer en cuenta a la mencionada lo que estaba haciendo por estar tan ensimismada, se levantó de golpe comenzando a correr cerrando la puerta del comedor de golpe, siguió corriendo escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su cuarto cerrándolo con ambas manos, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que desde la puerta hasta la pared de su habitación comenzaba a congelarse, eso nunca había pasado antes o al menos no a esa velocidad.

-Elsa, cariño abre la puerta-

-No papá, mejor vayan con Ana- El hombre no acepto la respuesta de su hija entrando de igual forma, la niña estaba sentada en su cama colocándose los guantes.

-¿Estas bien?- Su madre la miraba preocupada.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, casi cometo un gran error además…- Señalo la pared donde estaba la puerta, la mayor parte de la superficie estaba congelada.

-¿Cómo sucedió esto?- Pregunto el padre intentando tocar aquella estructura.

-¡No lo sé!- Grito Elsa mientras se incorporaba acercándose a la puerta- ¡Tengo miedo! Siguen creciendo-

-Sabes que empeora cuando te alteras, cálmate- Intento sujetar los hombros de su primogénita pero esta dio un paso atrás.

-¡No! ¡Ya déjame!- Miraba a su padre con tristeza- Vete… Los dos… No quiero hacerles daño- Los padres afligidos no sabían que hacer, tan solo unos momentos antes su querida hija estaba tan feliz y ahora volvía a asustarse a causa de sus poderes.

-Pero…-

-Por favor solo salgan- Elsa se sentó en su cama dando la espalda a la puerta, los reyes solo asintieron afligidos aceptando en silencio la petición de su hija, cuando terminaban de cerrar la puerta a unos cuantos pasos estaba Ana.

-¿Elsa se fue porque yo llegue?- Ninguno sabía que responder ante esa pregunta en especial porque Ana mostraba una mirada triste- Lo sabía, ella ya no me quiere…-

-Ni digas eso cariño- La consoló su madre arrodillándose ante ella- Elsa te ama demasiado, las cosas que hace son por una razón- La tomo entre brazos gesto que agradeció la niña ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su madre.

-¿Qué razón?- El rey coloco su mano en la cabeza de su hija pequeña atrayendo su atención.

-Ana confía en nosotros, cuando seas más grande te lo explicaremos- Tomaron de ambas manos a la niña bajando de nuevo al comedor pero ahora con una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación ante su primogénita; mientras tanto Elsa estaba ante la ventana quitando delicadamente sus guantes para observar atenta sus manos, cerro sus puños mientras un grito salía de su garganta al tiempo en que se creaba una tormenta de nieve dentro de su habitación.

Jack se incorporó asustado, miro a su alrededor notando que estaba en un pequeño sofá cerca de la cama de Mavis quien dormía tranquilamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro aunque en una pose muy rara para ser la hija de Drácula, su cabeza sobresalía de la cama al igual que su pierna izquierda y mano derecha, el albino sonrió por lo bajo ayudándola a acomodarse al tiempo en que la cubría con la manta.

-Gracias por escucharme hermanita- Se acercó a la ventana abriendo levemente la cortina, el sol se veía de forma hermosa en aquel castillo… Se giró a la cama de su amiga lamentando el que ella fuera una criatura de la noche y no pudiera disfrutar aquellos maravillosos espectáculos que la naturaleza le brindaba, dejo escapar un suspiro mientras colocaba su mano derecha en su pecho recordando aquella sensación… Una opresión que le causaba melancolía o tal vez miedo, no sabía identificarlo pero era como si algo malo estuviera pasando.

- ¿Estas bien?- Al girarse se encontró con Mavis quien se levantaba de la cama tallando sus ojos.

-Yo… Si, si… Es que… Lo lamento no quise despertarte-

-Tengo el sueño ligero no te preocupes ¿Qué pasa?- Se iba a acercar más pero la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana se lo impidió al momento en que hizo contacto con la mano que iba dirigida al hombro del albino.

-Discúlpame…- Jack cerro la cortina tomando la mano femenina entre las propias, rápidamente la cubrió con un poco de escarcha evitando que la piel se le quemara de más- Lo siento-

-Relájate no pasa nada, fue una quemadura muy leve y me podre sanar, aunque gracias con tu ayuda será más rápido- Al completar su trabajo Jack soltó la mano de la chica sentándose en la cama.

-Aun así lo lamento, no debí de abrir-

-Bueno tu casi no duermes, de hecho me sorprende que lo hagas así que es normal que quieras salir oh apreciar algo como el sol, pero algo más te preocupa ¿Qué pasa?-

-Me dirás loco…- Se dejó caer de espaldas mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Eso siempre lo hago- Comento divertida la muchacha ganando una mirada "ofendida" del chico

-Graciosa- Volvió su vista al techo cambiando su semblante- Tengo la sensación de que algo malo está pasando-

-¿Algo malo?-

-Si pero no sé de qué se trate, tu eres lo más querido que tengo y debido a tu papá agradezco que no te pase nada malo- Mavis sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Jack pero algo en ellas eran mentira.

-Eso no es cierto…- Jack se molestó por lo que decía la vampiresa pero al encararla esta lo observaba con una sonrisa y gran ternura cambiando aquella expresión enojada- También está el espíritu que vive en el polo norte, siempre me dices que te trata bien o que me dices del guardián de los sueños… ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba? Oh si Sandman y no solo nosotros tres, recuerda que también tienes a tu amiguita humana…-

-¿Elsa?-

-Exacto- Jack se levantó tomándola de los hombros sacudiéndola levemente

-¿Entonces Elsa está en peligro? ¿Este temor es porque ella está sufriendo?-

-Jack tranquilízate- Se quitó las manos del chico con cautela al verlo alterado- Eso no lo sé ya que aunque mis poderes son buenos no sé qué pase a miles de kilómetros de aquí-

-Lo siento... Pero si lo que dices es verdad ella…-

-Ve a verla, no pasa nada malo estoy segura de ello- Jack asintió con la cabeza acercándose a la ventana.

-¿Tu papa aun duerme verdad?- Mavis abrió los ojos pero después sonrió cruzándose de brazos- Es que yo no quiero molestarlo-

-Claro, molestarlo… Relájate él duerme lo escucho desde aquí-

-Gracias, nos veremos después- Abrió rápidamente la cortina al igual que la ventana para cerrar y alejarse rumbo al reino de Arendelle.

-Buena suerte Jack- Mavis bostezo cubriendo su boca mientras caminaba de vuelta a la cama tratando de recuperar su sueño.

Jack volaba a gran velocidad pero a pesar de que su corazón le decía que hablara con la pequeña princesa algo en su mente le decía que aún no era tiempo, una idea surco su mente haciendo que cambiara su camino hacia otro lugar donde había alguien que podría ayudarlo. Elsa estaba asustada, no había visto que sus poderes se desarrollaron de gran manera como en ese momento, sus rodillas aún estaban contraídas contra su pecho de forma en qué podía abrazarlas tratando de mitigar su tristeza; había pasado casi todo el día de la misma forma ya que estaba preocupada por lo que sus poderes le hacían, estaba tan pensativa que no sintió cuando un pequeño rio de arenas doradas atravesaba su ventana comenzando a sumergirla en un profundo sueño recargando su cabeza contra la ventana.

Jack asintió con la cabeza en señal a Sandman para que se acercara, la niña estaba dormida y ahora él podría acercarse a donde estaba sin temor a asustarla, una vez dentro de la alcoba la tomo en sus brazos para recostarla en su cama observando que por sus ojos se escapaba una lagrima traviesa que se encargó de secar con la ayuda de sus dedos.

-Sandy ¿Seguro que podre hablar con ella?- Apretó la mano de la niña que sobre salía de la cobija, el hombrecito de ropajes dorados y cabellos brillantes cual rayos de sol asintió sin darse cuenta de aquel roce- Esta bien, entonces hagámoslo-

Sandman reunió entre sus manos arena dorada que se posó sobre el muchacho haciendo que se quedara dormido al poco tiempo, el hombre dorado sonrió acercándose al muchacho notando que aún mantenía sujeta la mano de la pequeña niña, cuando iba a separar el agarre sintió una mano sobre su hombro para girarse y encontrar a un hombre de ojos grises y largo cabello platinado sujeto en una coleta baja, su traje era más bien una tunica sujetada con un cordel que parecía brillar en su cintura

-Déjalos disfrutar un bello sueño Sandman- El mencionado abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, habían pasado siglos desde que vio a aquel hombre con su verdadero aspecto en el mundo terrenal, se acercó a ambos muchachos colocando una de sus manos en la cabeza de cada uno- Rasti sau be ... Rasti sau nežinant... Prisiminkite, be prisiminimų-

_Jack caminaba en un lugar que no conocía pero aun así le resultaba muy familiar, observo sus manos notando que no eran las de un chiquillo sino de un hombre al igual que su ropa era muy diferente al portar lo que parecía un traje de caballero de la época medieval con su brillante armadura cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo y una capa de color azul rey que llegaba poco más arriba de sus tobillos, se dio cuenta de algo importante buscando por todas partes su cayado pero en vez de eso en su cintura tenía una espada; movido por su curiosidad saco el arma de su empuñadura teniendo el mismo efecto que con su cayado cubriéndose de escarcha, la levanto un poco apuntando a una roca generando un rayo que impacto contra está cubriéndola completamente de nieve._

_-No sé qué signifique esto pero… Es excelente- Volvió a guardar la espada comenzando a caminar, él estaba ahí por una razón pero por más que intento no recordaba hasta que un pequeño copo tan similar pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente a los de él lo atrajo a la realidad, él estaba ahí por ella… Por Elsa, comenzó a correr hasta llegar a una montaña de gran tamaño dejándose guiar por su corazón retomando la carrera… Algunos metros más arriba se topó con un hermoso castillo de hielo, lo miro extrañado ya que aunque jamás lo había pisado él ya lo conocía de antes, bajo la velocidad de sus pasos mientras ingresaba con cautela evitando asustar a los inquilinos. _

_Elsa abrió los ojos encontrándose en una cama ajena a la suya, asustada se incorporó notando todo a su alrededor sorprendiéndose de que todo era el hecho de hielo: La cama, las ventanas, paredes, las puertas… Absolutamente todo era hielo, se levantó acercándose a la ventana notando que estaba en medio de la nada pero notando que alguien se acercaba a gran velocidad, esperando que fuera su padre o alguien que ella conociera salió de la habitación hasta llegar al inicio de las escaleras. _

_-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto una hermosa voz, era como escuchar a un ángel hablarle y al posar sus ojos en la dueña sabía que no se equivocaba: Largos cabellos platinados, cuerpo escultural y ojos tiernos y expresivos._

_-Me gustaría saber lo mismo sobre vos mi hermosa dama- Ella se sonrojo levemente a causa de la presencia del muchacho, sus pensamientos eran erróneos al pensar que era algún conocido pero no lo molesto cuando se topó con el chico más atractivo que había visto en su corta vida: Cabellos blancos ligeramente largos, de hombros anchos y mirada pretenciosa pero aun así atrayente._

_-Yo soy la princesa de hielo ¿Y tú?-_

_-El caballero de nieve- _

_¿De dónde habían sacado eso? No estaban seguros, lo único que sabían era que esa era la forma correcta de presentarte a esa persona en ese momento. Jack sin despegar sus ojos de los manantiales de ella comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta estar frente a frente, puso su mano en la mejilla femenina sintiendo la suavidad de su piel contra su palma, Elsa simplemente puso su delicada mano sobre aquel dulce rose cerrando los ojos._

_-Te conozco…- Susurro el muchacho tomando a la princesa por la cintura con un movimiento delicado- No sé de dónde pero yo… Te conozco-_

_-Y yo a ti… No sé quién eres pero no quiero alejarme de ti- Sus manos comenzaron a subir hasta los hombros del albino colocándose detrás de su nuca, ninguno se movía simplemente se admiraban: cada rasgo, cada detalle, cada color…Ese abrazo era cálido y conocido pero al mismo tiempo les dejaba un sentimiento de nostalgia._

_-Dime tu nombre- Pronuncio el muchacho cerca del oído femenino generando un leve escalofrió en ella._

_-Yo… No lo recuerdo… ¿Acaso tú lo sabes?- El escalofrió ahora recorrió la espalda del joven quien se abrazó mejor a la princesa ocultando su rostro en el delicado cuello._

_-No… Ni siquiera recuerdo el mío, pero aun así sé que te conozco- El abrazo era posesivo pero no agresivo, sentían que si se separaban algo los alejaría por siempre_

_-No me abandones…- Susurro de repente la princesa alejándose un poco de él, estaba muy confundido pero aun así sonrió tomando del rostro a la mujer quien tenía los ojos aguados señal de que quería llorar._

_-No lo hare princesa- Beso sus parpados impidiendo con ello que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir, ella simplemente se volvió a abrazar a él esperando que el momento fuera eterno._

Mientras tanto Sandman y aquel hombre de plata observaba como el agarre de sus manos se hacía más fuerte siendo iluminado por una luz azul muy suave, ellos eran los elegidos pero aún era demasiado pronto para que supieran la verdad y si permitían que siguiera el sueño todo saldría a la luz antes de lo previsto.

-Sandman, es momento de despertarlos- El hombre de dorado negó con la cabeza, había visto la tristeza en los ojos de ambos chicos y ahora se veían tan felices que no quería interrumpirlos- Lo se viejo amigo pero todavía no es tiempo de que sepan la verdad- Al ver que el guardián no quería hacerlo el hombre de plata suspiro, elevo su mano ante ellos comenzando a quitar la arena dorada de sus cabezas.

_Tanto princesa como caballero seguían abrazados, se separaron por un momento volviendo a centrar su atención en los ojos de su acompañante perdiendo la noción de todo mientras se acercaban cada vez más pero antes de que sus labios tuvieran cualquier tipo de contacto todo a su alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse al tiempo en que se oscurecía, su abrazo volvió a intensificarse intentando con ello que los alejaran pero una poderosa ráfaga de viento se coló entre ambos separándolos, gritaban aferrándose con sus manos pero nada funcionaba ya que ellos se alejaron cada vez más al tiempo en que todo se oscurecía completamente._

-¿Qué paso?- Jack se incorporó rápidamente sujetando su cabeza encontrando a Sandman junto a la ventana- ¿Qué raro?, Sandy ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- El hombre de arena abrió los ojos extrañado por la pregunta comenzando a dibujar algunas cosas sobre su cabeza- Pues no, recuerdo que me ayudaste a dormir ya que quería hablar con Elsa en sueños pero, no recuerdo si lo hice- Ambos miraron a la cama de la princesa como esta comenzaba a moverse decidiendo que lo mejor sería salir de ahi.

Elsa se sentó, se dio cuenta que estaba en su cama recordando que momentos antes estaba en la ventana, tal vez se quedó dormida y sus padres o alguno de los sirvientes la vio cargándola y acomodándola en su lugar, no sabía pero en ese momento de descanso algo había pasado ¿Qué era? No sabía que había soñado pero estaba segura que era algo que debía recordar, se acercó a su ventana contemplando el cielo nocturno, miro sus manos con atención, por un momento las vio sujetadas por alguien más pero en cuanto parpadeo aquella sensación se borró. Lo mismo sucedía con Jack quien no despegaba la vista de su mano, la acariciaba con delicadeza sintiendo que había perdido algo.

-¿Qué me falta?- Susurraron al tiempo en que miraban la luna.

Sandman no le daba la cara a Jack mientras formaba una nube de arena dorada listo para marcharse, el muchacho estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta cuando el guardián se alejaba de ahí.

-"El momento se acerca, pero antes de eso…"- Aquel hombre de platino miro la ventana donde estaba la pequeña princesa- "Debes descubrir tu verdadero potencial"- Se dio la vuelta desapareciendo en medio de la noche dejando una estela de luz que iba difuminándose a su paso.

**Ok eso es todo, las palabras que están en un idioma diferente es lituano y si no me falla el traductor dice: Encuéntrense sin verse... Encuéntrense sin conocerse... Recuérdense sin recordar. Me siento muy honrada de que lean, créanme que leo cada uno de los reviews que me mandan y en verdad que se los agradezco infinitamente por lo que quiero agradecer (Por capitulo) a:**

**Capitulo 1**

**-DarkCamilla**

**-Emperatriz Cullen**

**-Kuroi-no-hane**

**-Una-demente-suelta**

** 3**

**-frozennkiss**

**-laidyx**

**-Selena**

**-CLKarina**

**-Hi-Ji Bei Fong**

**-PINKDIAMOND4000**

**Capitulo 2**

**-Una-demente-suelta**

**-Zakuro Hatsune**

**-DarkCamilla**

**-laidyx**

**-Hi-Ji Bei Fong**

**-fatima**

**-Emperatriz Cullen**

**-Blue Atom09974**

**-Marina**

**-LittleHarmonizer**

**- PINKDIAMOND4000**

**Capitulo 3**

**-Zakuro Hatsune**

**-Chicaalterego**

**-Una-demente-suelta**

**-Blue Atom09974**

**-Hi-Ji Bei Fong**

-**-DarkCamilla**

**- PINKDIAMOND4000**

**-laidyx**

**-poxito**

**-Darkangel2221**

**-Marina Acero**

**Desde el segundo capítulo estoy que por lo menos agradecía de esta forma pero siempre se me cruzaban las ideas, muchos de los nombres se repiten haciéndome sentir bien al ver que han estado al pendiente de cada actualización, ahora si es todo y recuerden entre mas reviews me manden más rápido actualizo XD, hasta las próximas mis queridos lectores. **


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Oh por dios! ¡50 reviews! ¡Eso es hermoso! *o*… Ya perdón se me aloco, hi mis queridos lectores (En sí creo que son lectoras, díganme si me equivoco o) mi nuevo capítulo, ahora el sermón de siempre: Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords animation, Disney y Sony pictures nwn.**

**(Capitulo 5)**

Jack volvió a asomarse levemente por la ventana para encontrarse con Elsa, tenía el mismo semblante pensativo mientras observaba atentamente su mano.

-_¿Qué pasaría si hablo contigo solo hoy?- _Pacientemente espero hasta que la niña se volvió a recostar, noto que aun en la habitación rondaban pequeños fragmentos de la arena dorada de Sandman, eso no la haría dormir pero si le ayudaría a poder acercarse a ella, cuando noto que por fin estaba dormida se acercó a paso tranquilo. Acaricio sus cabellos mientras sonreía, había crecido levemente pero era la misma niña que lo había visto por primera vez, aquellos ojitos azules llenos de inocencia se abrieron al sentir el roce contra su cabeza encontrándose con Jack.

-¿Quién eres?- Elsa se levantó asustada cubriéndose con las mantas.

-Tranquila pequeña- Jack se incorporó para inclinarse a un costado de su cama- Soy Jackson, un buen amigo de Olaf- Elsa acercó su mano a la cabeza, aquella escena… Un chico de cabello blanco inclinándose ante ella…

-¿Estas bien?- Estaba preocupado pero la niña alejo su mano sonriéndole.

-Estoy bien… Aunque ¿Olaf? Pero Olaf es un hombre de nieve-

-Yo también lo soy pero un poco más humano- Elsa no entendió así que Jack extendió su cayado para formar una tormenta de nieve alrededor de ambos- Lo ves…-

-Es increíble- Menciono la niña bajando de su cama llegando hasta donde estaba el muchacho- Puedes hacer lo mismo que yo-

-Algo así… Eh venido para decirte que…-

-Estoy soñando ¿Verdad? Es imposible que exista alguien que tenga los mismos poderes que yo-Pregunto interrumpiendo las palabras de Jack entristeciéndolo levemente, suspiro arrodillándose.

-Los sueños no tienen nada de malo, ¿Te gustaría que te mostrara?- Elsa no entendió pero noto como Jack le extendía su mano- Solo confía en mí, al ser un sueño nada te pasara- Elsa asintió, él albino se dio la vuelta dando a entender que quería que se subiera a su espalda.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Quiero llevarte a dar una vuelta- Antes que cualquier otra cosa surgiera por sus labios se acercó a la ventana para abrirla con ayuda del viento.

-¿Qué haces? Estamos demasiado alto y podemos caer- Apretó más el cuello del muchacho quien se liberó levemente mientras sonreía.

-Tranquila, yo te protegeré princesa… ¡Viento ayúdame!- Salto generando que la niña gritara fuertemente apegándose aún más a el- Abre los ojos- Pidió mientras bajaba la velocidad del vuelo, Elsa estaba demasiado asustada como para hacer caso a la petición- Por favor…-

-Tengo miedo Jackson…-

-Confía en mí- Poco a poco aquellos orbes azules se abrieron para apreciar el hermoso paisaje que mostraba el reino de Arendelle al ser iluminado por las estrellas y el bello resplandor de la luz de la luna en la nieve.

-Esto es hermoso- Se incorporó un poco para apreciar mejor el paisaje, Jack al sentir el movimiento soltó a la niña unos momentos para poder dejarla caer, Elsa entro en pánico al sentir aquella caída pero al abrir los ojos para apreciar la altura que aún tenía se encontró con el muchacho a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Tranquila princesa, te dije que yo te cuidaría- La tomo de la cintura para retomar la velocidad, se abrió paso entre las nubes para que la chica lograra tocarlas con las manos.

-Son suavecitas…- Susurro la pequeña mientras se giraba al albino quien le correspondió la expresión.

-¿Quieres ver otra cosa?-

-Claro…- Jack asintió, el viaje sería algo largo pero si lograba hacer que aquella linda sonrisa se volviera a plasmar en su rostro valía la pena.

-Cierra los ojos mientras llegamos-

-Está bien- La niña asintió abrazando tiernamente a Jack quién volvió a sonreír recordando aquellos juegos de hacía un año atrás, voló durante un lapso de tal vez una hora tiempo que aprovecho Elsa para dormir sin darse cuenta, en cuanto llegaron Jack se sentó con la niña entre sus piernas.

-Princesa…- La sacudió levemente ocasionado que abriera sus ojos para contemplar el océano ante ella, todo era de un color azul marino con las estrellas y la luna tanto en el cielo como en el agua, donde el cielo se unía con el mar una hermosa línea en diversas tonalidades de azul terminaban de iluminar su vista, Elsa abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida por lo que se presentaba ante ella.

-Jackson… Esto es precioso-

-Solo dime Jack- Miro al muchacho sintiéndose nerviosa ante la cercanía.

-Entonces tu deja de decirme princesa y dime Elsa- Ambos sonrieron mientras Elsa se separaba de él para acomodarse a su lado y contemplar el paisaje- ¿En verdad esto es un sueño?-

-¿A ti que te gustaría creer?- Elsa se levantó un poco sacudiendo la arena de su ropa mientras ponía las manos en su espalda.

-Que no lo es, que hace unos momentos pude tocar las nubes con las manos, que estoy en este lugar admirando este paisaje contigo- Miro al muchacho con una sonrisa aún más grande que la anterior, Jack se puso de pie volviéndose a inclinar ante ella.

-Sera lo que usted desee princesa- Elsa hizo una reverencia a la vez.

-Gracias mi apuesto caballero, pero recuerdo haberle dicho que me llamara Elsa- Una sonrisa divertida surco el rostro de ambos.

-Ven, será mejor ir a tu hogar-

-Pero si es un sueño ¿No solamente debo de abrir los ojos para estar en mi casa?- Jack cambio su semblante, ella aun pensaba que era un sueño.

-Tienes razón, supongo que lo que debemos de hacer es apreciar el paisaje disfrutando de este hermoso sueño- Elsa asintió, cuando iba a volver a sentarse el muchacho la tomo entre sus brazos sentándola entre sus piernas, una vez acomodada colocó su barbilla en la cabeza de la pequeña- Cierra los ojos y descansa recordando este sueño- Susurro cerrando también los ojos.

Poco después Elsa se quedó dormida en el regazo de Jack, la tomo entre sus brazos emprendiendo el vuelo pero antes de ir a Arendelle quería ver a alguien antes de llegar, voló lo más rápido que le permitía el viento hasta Transilvania donde debido a la hora Mavis estaba en la ventana de su habitación quien al verlo elevo la mano en señal de saludo, en cuanto estuvo dentro de la alcoba la blanca sonrisa de Mavis cambio a un rostro lleno de sorpresa al ver a la pequeña niña, Jack la recostó delicadamente en la cama de la vampiresa.

-Serás idiota Jack- Lo golpeo en la cabeza con la palma de su mano mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro- ¡La secuestraste!-

-¡Claro que no!- Grito pero al ver que Elsa se removía en la cama de la vampiresa bajo la voz- No la secuestre, fui a hablar con ella y la lleve a dar un paseo, use el rastro del polvo dorado que Sandman había dejado para que creyera que era parte de su sueño pensando que era una buena idea pero ahora yo…-

-Querías que te dijera cómo hacer para que ella sepa que eres real y no un sueño- Tomo las manos de la chica con una sonrisa en las manos.

-Por eso te adoro, ¿Alguna idea?-

-Despiértala y explícale lo que pasa-

-¿Esa es tu gran idea? ¡Yo pude haber pensado eso!- Soltó sus manos mientras que Mavis sonrió.

-Pues no lo parece- Se alejó para mirar mejor a Elsa quien respiraba con regularidad- Es muy bonita, cuando crezca será muy asediada por los hombres humanos- Miro a Jack quien tenía el ceño fruncido- Y no tan humanos- Ese último comentario lo sonrojo.

-Mavis…-

-Lo haces tú o lo hago yo-

-Pero no podemos despertarla ¿Cómo se lo diré? ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle?-

-La verdad, así que lo haces tú o yo-

-Está bien, está bien- Se acercó a la cama moviendo levemente a Elsa, esta se removió hasta comenzar a abrir sus ojos notando que no estaba en su cama.

-¿Qué?- Miro todo a su alrededor notando que ni siquiera era su alcoba, el miedo comenzaba a invadirla al tiempo en que el frio llegaba a la habitación- ¿Dónde estoy?-

-Tranquila Elsa- Reconoció esa voz de inmediato notando al mismo chico de cabellos blancos de sus sueños- Estas a salvo-

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- El frio comenzaba a intensificarse cosa que notaron tanto el albino como la pelinegra.

-Elsa relájate, estas a salvo- Mavis apartó un poco a Jack sentándose en la cama a una distancia prudente de la pequeña princesa.

-Hola pequeña, relájate nadie te hará daño en este lugar, mi nombre es Mavis Drácula- Extendió su mano ante la niña quien temerosa por su apellido y aquellos pequeños colmillos que se asomaban por su boca la acepto.

-Yo soy…-

-Elsa princesa de Arendelle, lo se Jack me habla mucho de ti- Ambos pares de ojos azules se posaron en el mencionado quien se sonrojo ante el comentario de la vampiresa.

-¿Díganme como llegue aquí?-

-Fue culpa mía, te quedaste dormida en la playa y decidí traerte para que descansaras, planeaba llevarte en un tiempo a tu casa- Elsa se incorporó bajando de la cama quedando en medio de ambos muchachos.

-¿Aún estoy soñando verdad?- Fue cuando Jack se acercó a la niña mientras elevaba su cayado regulando la temperatura de la habitación.

-No Elsa, esto es real… Mavis y yo somos reales- Elsa retrajo sus brazos mientras caminaba unos pasos hacia atrás, ellos no podían ser reales ¿O sí?- Princesa confía en mí, no te haremos daño-

-Es cierto, Elsa aquí estas entre amigos- La niña debido a la impresión se desmayó pero antes de tocar el suelo Jack la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-¡Elsa abre los ojos! ¡Elsa!- La sacudía sintiendo pánico al verla así de indefensa, sintió una mano en su hombro mirando a Mavis.

-Sera mejor que la lleves a Arendelle, creo que han sido demasiadas emociones para ella en un día- Jack asintió tomando a la chica entre sus brazos retomando el vuelo hasta el palacio de la princesa, una vez ahí la recostó con delicadeza observando su rostro intranquilo. Aparto un mecho de cabello que cubría sus ojos mientras recordaba aquella canción que había cantado la hermanita de Elsa a través de la ventana.

-Y si hacemos un muñeco?

Contigo quiero jugar,

Mi único deseo es

Contigo estar

Pero creo no se podrá

Te extraño como amiga

Y ya no más

Extraño lo que paso

¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

Quiero hacer un muñeco…

-Solo deseo que sepas que esto no es un sueño, que yo soy real mi querida niña- Se levantó de la cama con ojos tristes, comenzaba a odiar la petición que le hizo al anciano troll y más aún el hecho de no saber si podría remediarlo, había cambiado un poco la letra de la canción para poder expresar lo que sentía pero la niña no se había movido.

-Si quiero hacer un muñeco- Jack se giró para ver a Elsa quién estaba sentada mirándolo atentamente.

-¿Elsa?-

-Si quiero hacer el muñeco-

-Pero tu…-

-No sé qué pensar pero sé que no me harás daño- Se levantó hacía el muchacho abrazándolo por la cintura.

-¿Puedes verme? ¿Me recuerdas? ¡Realmente sabes que soy real!-

-Claro que sí, gracias por llevarme a tocar las nubes con las manos y mostrarme el océano- Jack entendió, los recuerdos del año pasado aún estaban ocultos en lo más profundo de su memoria pero el que ella supiera de su existencia lo hacía sentirse feliz.

Ambos crearon una ventisca de nieve jugando, Jack sentía que jamás se hubiera separado de ella, estaban felices en compañía del otro sin embargo desde el cielo el hombre de la luna miraba la escena seriamente, el tiempo aún estaba lejos pero en esta ocasión permitiría que estuvieran cerca, después de todo la princesa de hielo aún estaba por sucumbir ante un terrible dolor, con un movimiento de su mano desapareció el reflejo de ambos señores del invierno eterno en aquella laguna.

-MIM ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?- Pregunto North desde el otro lado del cuerpo de agua.

-Solo intento mantener mi promesa-

-¿Promesa? ¿Qué promesa y con quién?- El hombre de la luna observo al anciano troll con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-No les diré más queridos amigos ya que aquella persona y yo lo prometimos, simplemente esperen a que el tiempo indicado llegue- Un hermoso rayo de luna descendió cubriendo al hombre de cabellos platinados haciéndolo desaparecer poco a poco.

Mientras tanto en la alcoba de Elsa tanto ella como Jack estaban tendidos en el suelo, estaban cansados después de aquella guerra con bolas de nieve que habían hecho momentos antes, el albino se incorporó ofreciéndole la mano a la niña quien asintió con una sonrisa.

-Elsa tengo algo importante que decirte…- Se separó de ella arrodillándose para verla a los ojos- Quiero que me consideres un buen amigo pero quiero que entiendas que cuando acabe el invierno me iré-

-¿Te iras? ¿Por qué?- Jack tuvo miedo, no quería que ella tuviera la misma reacción de hacía un año.

-Yo solo puedo estar aquí una vez por año, solo cuando el invierno esté presente en tu reino-

-¿Me vendrás a visitar?-

-Cada que pueda estaré aquí- Elsa asintió, Jack sonrió al ver que lo tomo mejor que la primera vez que se lo dijo.

-Tengo la sensación de que esto ya lo viví antes- Susurro la niña adquiriendo toda la atención de Jack quien abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué?-

-Siento que si actuó de forma diferente algo malo sucederá-

-_¿Lo recuerdas Elsa?- _Jack movió la cabeza alejando esas ideas, el anciano le había cambiado sus recuerdos así que era improbable que recordara algo como eso- Tranquila no pasara nada malo-

Elsa asintió sintiéndose feliz, aquella sensación que le despertaba el muchacho era la misma que había tenido aquella noche en el extraño sueño que tuvo donde escucho el sobrenombre de "princesa de hielo". Algunas veces cuando el sol se ocultaba Elsa y Jack se escapaban del castillo ya sea para visitar a Mavis (A quién Elsa temía un poco debido a su naturaleza) o simplemente para ir a la playa donde la había llevado por primera vez, lugar que aprovechaban para que el joven de cabellos blancos le enseñara a manejar mejor su poder a la pequeña niña; Elsa agradecía aquella ayuda ya que podía salir en algunos momentos simplemente para ver a su hermana o sus padres dormir sin molestarlos con el frio.

Cuando la despedida llego Elsa lloraba en silencio mientras abrazaba al muchacho, extrañaría aquella sensación de protección que le brindaba, de hecho quería gritarle que no se fuera que se quedara con ella pero de nuevo su corazón le decía que no debía; que era algo que tenía que pasar y ella tenía que entenderlo o tendría que afrontar terribles consecuencias.

-Prometo venir a verte el próximo año- Jack se separó de ella, la observo atentamente mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con los dedos.

-Está bien, yo te esperare- Caminaron hasta la ventana donde el muchacho se giró por última vez hacia la niña y colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Hasta el próximo año Elsa- Dicho eso salto por la ventana dejándose llevar por el viento a su alrededor.

-Te estaré esperando mi caballero de nieve- Susurro la niña mirando la silueta de Jack volverse más pequeña.

-Estaré feliz de regresar mi princesa de hielo- Se despidió el muchacho retomando su camino.

**No sé, algo no me gusto de este capítulo (Maldigo la universidad que se roba toda mi esencia creativa D:) Espero que a ustedes si les guste ya que odiaría defraudarlos cuando me demuestran que les gusta la historia, pero se me cruzan mucho las ideas cuando ando en la escuela y más ahorita que comienzan los exámenes T_T, ahora a dar gracias por los reviews a:**

**-Zakuro Hatsune: Listo, mi darte capitulo nuevo.**

**-Blue Atom09974: Que bueno que la idea de los sueños te guste, de hecho desde que conozco a meme me gusta trabajarlo nwn.**

**-Marina Acero: Claro que la continuare, me da gusto que te agrade la historia.**

**-Una demente suelta: *La sacude* No te desmayes, aquí está el nuevo capítulo para que regreses a la vida.**

**-Chicaalterego: Si Meme es un encanto y por eso lo incluyo en el fic, también tengo una hermanita pero yo soy la que la molesto diciéndole que si hacemos un muñeco XD.**

**-PINKDIAMOND4000: De hecho sí, yo me imagino al hombre de la luna como alguien guapo (Me inspire en el persona de Inutaisho de la serie Inuyasha para hacerlo) me agrada que el fic te ayudara a hacer más ameno el sábado n.n, gracias por el halago.**

**-Bloss Frost: Y no tendrás que esperar mucho ya que el momento se aproxima *w* (Según yo y mis planes que espero no se me aloquen mis tiempos), gracias por leer nwn.**

**-DarkCarmilla: Como lo dije anteriormente me encanta manejar ese tipo de cosas, que gusto me da que te agrade la historia.**

**-Guest: "Escritora fabulosa" Hay dios gracias o/o y bueno escribo porque me agrada mucho hacerlo, mil gracias por los halagos n.n**

**-Guest: ¿Elsa recordara a Jack? Pues de hecho faltan más cosas por averiguar XD, espero te guste este nuevo capítulo.**

**-Frozennkiss: Favor cumplido, todo por mis bellas lectoras ;) y por cierto no agradezcas al contrario gracias a ti por leerlo.**

**-LaidyX: *Se soba el almohadazo* Perdón pero Elsa aun es pequeña para recibir su primer beso, además debe ser algo más bonito XD… Al contrario para mí es un placer leerlos ya que así puedo saber que les gusta y que no, la historia es para ustedes y que comenten me da mucha alegría nwn.**

**-Fatima: De hecho soy de estatura media Jajaja (Ok mal chiste) Gracias por tu comentario w.**

**-Marina: El lemon está programado obvio más adelante porque si no sería raro ya que Elsa esta pequeña , el one shot ya existe lo escribí hace un tiempo se llama: "Snow Storm" ojala te puedas dar una vuelta y ya me dices si te agrada nwn.**

**-Cleilis: Si aún tengo problemillas con los signos de puntuación pero como últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo solo reviso (Y eso a veces no muy bien) la ortografía T_T, me siento halagada al saber que mi fic es el primero que sigues, espero este nuevo capítulo te guste nwn. **

**Oigan quería dejarles el resumen de mi nuevo fic Jelsa que como dije antes será basado en la canción "Propuesta indecente": "La vida amorosa de ambos es rutinaria, pero en un bar descubren que hasta el más fortuito de los encuentros puede encender un fuego que ninguno de los dos había experimentado", aún no lo subiré porque como será algo subido de tono pues debo de checar como quedara. Gracias a todos por leer y de nuevo entre más comentarios más rápido actualizo, hasta la próxima ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, lamento mucho la demora pero como mencione en el capítulo anterior ando en temporada de exámenes y me cortaron mis ideas TwT; bueno les dejo el nuevo con el sermón: Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords animation y Disney. **

**(Capitulo 6)**

Dos años después en el cumpleaños número catorce de Elsa, Jack había llegado como siempre desde que se lo había prometido, estaba muy feliz al escuchar todas las aventuras que habían pasado incluyendo el hecho de que salía más de su habitación aunque aún no podía acercarse tanto a su familia… El temor de causarles daño aún prevalecía dentro de su corazón.

-Fue muy divertido ver a Ana junto a la princesa de Dunbroch causándole grandes estragos a mi madre y la reina Elinor, estaban rojas de coraje y vergüenza ante tantas travesuras-

-¿Tu qué hiciste?-

-Nada, simplemente observe todo desde lejos riendo con mi padre y el rey Fergus- Aquella sonrisa en el rostro de la chica plasmo una más ligera en Jack, eso era lo que deseaba para su pequeña amiga: que sonriera y se divirtiera en compañía de su familia.

-Te ves muy hermosa cuando sonríes- Pensó en voz alta llamando la atención de la chica quien ceso su risa y se sonrojo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Que luces muy bella cuando sonríes…- Elsa bajo el rostro ocultando su sonrojo mientras que Jack volaba rodeando su cabeza buscando sus ojos- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?-

-No… Nada…- Los años no pasaban en vano y para Elsa era fácil descubrir que aquel espíritu capturaba más y más su atención así que un cumplido como aquel la hacían sentir feliz.

-¿Quieres ir a ver a Mavis? Hace mucho que no la visitamos- Jack extendió su mano ante Elsa pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-De hecho me gustaría quedarme aquí… Contigo…- El albino asintió con una sonrisa mirando como Elsa se arrodillaba frente a el- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Claro-

-Mavis y tu son… ¿Solo amigos?-

-No solo somos amigos- Elsa se sintió triste ante esa respuesta pero Jack no lo noto mientras seguía contestando- Es una de mis mejores amigas-

-¿En serio?-

-Por supuesto ¿Por qué me preguntas algo como eso?-

-Simple curiosidad- Jack comprendió la incertidumbre de la princesa, tomo el mentón de la chica para depositar un pequeño beso en su frente.

-Relájate mi hermosa y curiosa princesa- Extendió su mano ante ella para lograr colocarla de pie- Mejor duerme y vendré a despedirme mañana-

-Lo olvidaba, el invierno está por terminar…- Se sentó en su cama con las manos sobre su regazo- Te veré entonces hasta dentro de un año-

-Tranquila mi hermosa princesa- Jack se arrodillo ante ella poniendo una mano sobre las de la chica- ¿Cuándo eh dejado de venir a visitarte?-

-Tienes mucha razón… Perdona…-

-Bien, entonces descansa princesa- Cuando iba a saltar sintió que la mano de la princesa tomaba la propia- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Yo… Ya que mañana es el último día que te veré… ¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche?- Jack se sonrojo ante las palabras de la princesa ¿En verdad le estaba proponiendo lo que escucho?, Elsa de repente se sorprendió ante sus propias peticiones- Perdón, es decir… No es lo que parece… Yo… Lo… Lo siento-

-¿Puedo quedarme en el sillón?- Elsa abrió los ojos sorprendida para después formar una sonrisa, Jack le daba la espalda pero eso no impidió que lo abrazara.

-Claro, deja voy por una manta al cuarto de mis padres- Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse dejo salir todo el aire acumulado en sus pulmones, creo un espejo de hielo para mirar su rostro encontrándolo totalmente sonrojado, era la primera vez en el tiempo en que llevaba de conocer a Elsa en que lo ponía tan nervioso aunque ver también a la princesa sonrojada fue… Encantador, en ese momento tenía ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle que lo acompañara a realizar su siguiente trabajo.

Más entrada la noche Jack estaba observando atento la luna desde la ventana de la princesa, giro levemente la cabeza mirando a Elsa quien respiraba tranquilamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, se acercó cautelosamente simplemente para apreciarla mejor al momento en que se arrodillaba junto a la cama; acaricio con delicadeza sus cabellos rubios siguiendo por la línea de su rostro, su piel era muy suave y a pesar de ser blanca no era totalmente pálida con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios estaban levemente abiertos permitiendo el paso de aire, sus dedos se pasearon todo su rostro causando que la chica se girara quedando boca arriba donde pudo apreciar mejor sus rasgos.

-Jack…- Susurro entre sueños la muchacha para después formar una sonrisa.

-Acaso sueñas conmigo princesa- Sonrió ante la idea volviendo acariciar su rostro -Eres muy hermosa Elsa…- Una idea surgió en su mente tras acariciar cerca de los labios de la jovencita, se sentó en la cama acercando su rostro al de ella… Quería besarla, tenía el deseo de hacerlo; sentía su aliento mezclándose con el de ella… El aroma que desprendía era como el de los jazmines recién florecidos, su nariz rozo con la de ella… Estaba tan cerca.

-_¿Qué estoy haciendo?- _Se reprendió a si mismo separándose y volviendo al sillón- _Es la primera vez que quiero besar a alguien…-_

_-¿Por qué no me besaste?- _Se preguntó la muchacha, desde el primer roce había despertado pero se sentía tan bien aquel contacto que decidió cerrar los ojos finiendo sueño en especial cuando sintió el peso del muchacho en la cama- _¿Acaso no te gusto?- _Estaba atenta a sus movimientos, se veía tan bien con la luz de la luna en la parte delantera de su cuerpo, cerró los ojos para esta vez conciliar el sueño el cual llego momentos después.

La mañana llego sin contratiempos después de eso, Elsa despertó para ver que Jack ya no estaba en ese lugar… Un suspiro frustrado abandono sus labios al recordar el casi beso del día anterior, ¿En verdad no despertaba ningún tipo de atracción hacía el muchacho? Necesitaba hablar con alguien recordando a su madre pero le daba un poco de vergüenza el abordar ese tema, pero no era la única que se debatía ese asunto ya que Jack al no poderse quedar en la misma habitación que Elsa voló rumbo a Transilvania para hablar con Mavis.

-Y eso fue lo que paso… Me arrepiento de no hacerlo pero a la vez creo que fue lo correcto pero… Ah no sé qué pensar- Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama de la vampiresa, esta se cubrió la boca dejando escapar una fuerte carcajada- ¡Oye! ¡Esto no es nada gracioso!-

-Lo sé, lo se… No es la situación la que se me hace graciosa sino tu cara, jamás te había visto tan mal…- Se sentó junto a él aun con una sonrisa en su cara.

-No sé qué decirte en este momento Jack, esa es una decisión que tú debes de tomar pero debes de tener en cuenta que eres…- Mavis se tapó la boca arrepintiéndose de inmediato al ver que los ojos azules de su amigo miraban en suelo con tristeza.

-Lo se… Un espíritu y ella una humana-

-No quise decir eso- Jack puso una mano sobre su hombro con una ligera sonrisa.

-Tranquila es la verdad, lo mejor será que no intente nada como eso de nuevo ya que no es lo correcto por lo diferentes que somos-

-Pero Jack…-

-No pasa nada Mavis, Elsa será una buena amiga como tú y esta noche solo me despediré de ella como cada año- Mavis asintió un sintiéndose mal por quitarle la alegría a la mirada de su amigo, el albino se acercó a la ventana del cuarto de su amiga apreciando la noche.

-Entiendo, cuando la veas salúdala de mi parte-

-Eso hare, hasta pronto Mavis-

Elsa estaba ansiosa ya que la plática con su madre le ayudo, aunque eso si no se salvó del interrogatorio sobre aquel muchacho que había logrado capturar su atención pero ella al no saber explicárselo simplemente dijo que era algo que rondaba su cabeza desde hacía unos días donde ella le respondió que cuando el momento llegara su corazón se lo diría, que a pesar del gran poder que poseía era un ser humano y como todos tenía el derecho de sentir lo que el resto de los seres que Vivian en ese inmenso planeta, abrazo a su madre y tras recibir un beso en la frente entro a su habitación ansiosa de que la noche llegara para ver por última vez en ese año a Jack.

Cuando el cielo comenzó a oscurecer Elsa ya estaba en la ventana de su habitación esperando pacientemente al joven de invierno, en cuanto lo vio sus ojos brillaron de emoción quitándose para darle un libre acceso, cuando estuvieron frente a frente salto sobre él abrazándolo con gran fuerza sorprendiendo al muchacho pero aun así correspondiendo.

-A mí también me da gusto verte- Separo a la chica de su lado mirándola atentamente, sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal y su sonrisa era amplia ocasionado que se sonrojara.

-Jack ¿Podemos ir a la playa?- Extrañado ante la petición sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza tomándola de la cintura.

-Sera un placer concederle ese deseo antes de irme princesa… ¡Viento ayúdame!- El vuelo fue por demás divertido, Elsa había aprendido a confiar en Jack cuando volaban por lo que cuando la soltaba sabía que el la recibiría en brazos, recordó la primera vez que habían realizado aquel viaje mientras tocaba las nubes con las manos y les dejaba un rastro de nieve brindándoles un brillo único- Eso es bueno Elsa, pero que tal esto…- Jack apunto con su cayado sobre ellos mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas creando un hermoso espiral de nieve, Elsa quiso contribuir uniendo el hielo de sus manos logrando que aquel espiral comenzara a desprender un brillo azulino en diferentes tonalidades, era único haciéndolo parecer un arcoíris lunar.

-¿Hermoso no crees?- Pregunto la chica elevando el rostro hasta dar con los ojos del muchacho, este sonrió mirándola atentamente.

-Mucho más que hermoso-

Cuando llegaron a la playa crearon una tormenta de nieve solo para ellos dos comenzando a jugar lo que ellos querían desde la creación de muñecos de nieve hasta guerra con las bolas que hacían con su magia, después de algún tiempo se sentaron frente al mar apreciando el paisaje sin pensar en nada más que disfrutar la compañía el último día de ese año.

-Es momento de irnos Elsa- La chica volteo la vista a donde estaba Jack asintiendo con la cabeza pero cuando este le tendió la mano ella la tomo pero lo hizo sentarse en el suelo de nuevo, Jack sonrió ampliamente- ¿A qué se debió eso?-

-¿Te gusto?- La pregunta fue demasiado directa ocasionando un sonrojo en el muchacho por demás intenso.

-¿Q…Que?-

-Jack solo quiero saber si te gusto- Se acercó a él poniéndolo nervioso, claro que le gustaba pero ¿Cómo responderlo tan de repente?

-Elsa yo…- No permitió que contestara ya que acercó sus delicados labios atrapando los del muchacho en un beso puro e inocente, aquella caricia era la que había esperado la noche anterior y jamás llego.

-A mi… Me gustas mucho Jack…- Ya no dijo más solo se puso de pie permitiendo al chico tomarla por la cintura para poder volar, cuando llegaron al castillo Jack aún estaba en shock por lo que había acontecido sin tener una respuesta concreta- ¿Te veré el próximo año?-

-Eh… Yo… Si claro, aquí estaré- Elsa sonrió pero a pesar de que quería saber no obligo su respuesta.

-Te veré después entonces…- Jack se acercó a la ventana seguido de la joven princesa quien aún tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su cara.

-Hasta pronto- Fijo su vista en el paisaje que le brindaba el reino pero más rápido de lo que imaginaba bajo de la ventana tomando a la chica por la cintura y robando un beso igual de rápido que el de ella- A mí también me gustas mucho Elsa- Susurro pegando su frente a la de ella y después de unos segundos retomo su camino.

Al año siguiente Elsa estaba feliz, ansiosa de ver a Jack ya que los dos besos que se habían dado antes de irse no abandonaban su mente esperaba atenta en la ventana pero en cuanto llego el trato como si nada hubiera sucedido algo que desilusiono totalmente a Elsa, pero Jack tenía sus motivos debido a que el añoraba besarla otra vez pero no era lo correcto ya que su naturaleza inmortal se imponía ante ello.

Los días dieron paso a los meses, los meses a cuatro años que permitieron que la amistad entre Jack el joven espíritu de invierno y Elsa la primer princesa de Arendelle creciera de gran manera eliminando levemente la soledad que invadía sus corazones, Jack volaba sobre un reino que tras escuchar a algunos pueblerinos recibía el nombre de Dunbroch, aquel nombre lo había escuchado de boca de Elsa… Tenían una amiga en ese lugar así que movido por su curiosidad (Y la esperanza de ver a su linda princesa), se quedó algunos momentos al ver a una joven pareja en plena ceremonia de matrimonio; ella era hermosa con un cabello rojizo alborotado y ojos azules muy intensos portando un tradicional vestido blanco, mientras que él un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes portaba una armadura en detalles cafés y traje negro. Dos hombres estaban ante ellos dirigiéndose al resto de los invitados con un sermón sobre la fidelidad y la unión de dos almas que a partir de ese momento se convertirían en una, esos hombres eran parecidos pero a la vez tan diferentes… Le recordaban un poco a North aunque más joven, sonrió ante sus pensamientos imaginando al guardián vestido con cualquiera de esos hombres pelirrojos.

Había escuchado de aquellos eventos pero jamás le habían llamado suficiente la atención como para apreciarlos, por un momento los rostros de la pareja cambio mostrándose en el lugar del muchacho y frente a él… Elsa, su hermosa princesa estaba por contraer nupcias con él pero una triste verdad lo atrajo a la realidad, era un espíritu y ella una humana, jamás podrían estar juntos aunque él así lo deseara, recordaba que después de aquel beso hacía unos años atrás ninguno dijo nada respetando su ya larga amistad como si nada hubiera sucedido. Espero a que la noche llegara y con ella dejo un regalo para los recién casados: Una escultura de hielo con la feliz pareja en un abrazo cariñoso.

-¿Quién dejo eso ahí Mérida?- La novia soltó al muchacho para rodear y apreciar mejor la escultura.

-No lo sé, pero es hermosa Hiccup- Corrió a brazos de su ahora esposo apreciándola mejor.

-_Nunca me imaginé ser tan cursi- _Dio media vuelta pero poco antes de irse una pequeña luz apareció ante él, intentó tocarla pero esta voló alejándose un poco- Oye espera- Auxiliándose del viento comenzó a volar tratando de alcanzarla pero cada que la tocaba o estaba por hacerlo desaparecía para colocarse aún más lejos, aquel juego del gato y el ratón prosiguió unos momentos más hasta que se encontró frente a una cabaña.

-Veo que has llegado- El albino dio media vuelta girando su cabeza a todos lados intentando dar con alguien con quien pudiera hablar aquella mujer de extraño peinado y ojos saltones.

-¿Con quién estará hablando?- Se preguntó mientras rascaba su nuca.

-Con quién más va a ser Jack- El mencionado abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, la anciana siguió su camino hasta entrar a la cabaña- Entra muchacho- Seguía sin reaccionar del todo ya que el que aquella mujer lo viera era una gran sorpresa, el interior no tenía gran cosa pero lo que más resaltaba era un caldero que desprendía luces de color violeta.

-¿Quién es usted?-

-Yo solo soy una humilde talladora de madera- La anciana camino hasta el caldero y cuando Jack haría lo mismo sintió como le arrancaban un cabello de la parte de su nuca.

-Eso duele- Fue entonces que vio al responsable, un cuervo de plumaje negro.

-Debemos de encontrar otra forma de conseguirlos- Estaba extrañado, era la primera vez que escuchaba a un animal hablar, tras lanzar aquel cabello dentro del caldero comenzó a meter aún más cosas, se puso un casco extraño al notar como empezó a surgir una luz por demás intensa ocasionando que la anciana cubriera los ojos del muchacho; una vez que eso sucedió dirigieron su vista al caldero.

-¡Vaya, Vaya!- La anciana tomo un gran cucharon comenzando a mover el interior- Esto es muy interesante- Jack también se asomó pero recibió un golpe con la cuchara en la cabeza.

-Oiga-

- No te acerques tanto muchacho- Del interior con ayuda de unas pinzas extrajo un collar con la forma de un copo de nieve de cristal- Ten esto te será de ayuda-

-¿Para qué?- Extrañado y algo desconfiado tomo el colgante.

-El tiempo indicado se acerca, las decisiones erróneas te llevaran por el camino equivocado afectando a más de uno, aprende a manejar tus emociones y ayuda a quien realmente te importa en el transcurso-

-¿De que habla?-

-Fue un placer verte muchacho ahora si me disculpas tengo mucho trabajo, hasta luego y cuando quieras te espero en "Artesanías y manías"- Jack fue expulsado de la casa, intentó entrar otra vez pero aquella cabaña estaba deshabitada con polvo de días.

-Muy bien… Eso fue extraño- Miro el collar atentamente, algo en él le era muy familiar pero jamás había hecho nada parecido, levanto los hombros ignorando sus propios pensamientos mientras se lo colgaba al cuello- Bien… Iré a ver cómo sigue la boda, el ambiente es muy cómodo-

Llevo a cabo su plan sobrevolando aquel lugar, se reía de las bromas que unos trillizos de tal vez doce años le hacían a lo que parecía su niñera, los reyes hablaban entre ellos junto al padre del novio riendo de vez en cuando sobre cualquier tema irrelevante pero lo que más capturaba su atención eran aquella pareja… Se veían sumamente felices haciendo que el los envidiara un poco, analizo la mesa de regalos mirando la escultura de hielo que había creado… Hielo, en ese momento debía de ser verano en el reino de Arendelle pero tenía muchos deseos de ver a Elsa ¿Debería ir a visitarla?

Mientras tanto en Arendelle los reyes preparaban su equipaje ya que una invitación del reino de Corona llegó, la reina de aquel lugar era prima de la madre de Elsa y Ana por lo que fueron invitados a la gran fiesta que se daría por el regreso de su princesa perdida, aunque la invitación fue mandada para toda la familia los reyes sabían que alguien debía quedarse para llevar las riendas del reino en aquellas dos semanas que estarían ausentes, Elsa no estaba del todo convencida pero su padre le insistió hasta que la chica acepto mientras que Ana pedía quedarse para no dejar sola a su hermana; tres días después todo estaba listo para que emprendieran el viaje, Elsa salió de su alcoba para caminar por los jardines del palacio mientras que Ana se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación de sus padres.

-Los veo dentro de dos semanas- Menciono la chica capturando a sus progenitores entre sus brazos.

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres acompañarnos?-

-Si mama, no te preocupes y saluda mucho a mis tíos de mi parte-

-Se los diremos cariño- Los sirvientes tomaron los baúles con las pertenencias de los reyes comenzando a bajar, Elsa entro al castillo colocándose a un lado de las escaleras y en cuanto vio a sus padres descender hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Tienen que viajar?-

-Confiamos en ti Elsa- La inseguridad se volvió a instalar en su mirada, los padres se miraron entre ellos y después a su hija tomándola en un abrazo como el que se dieron con Ana- Nunca las abandonaríamos-

-Nunca dudes que cuando el momento llegue serás una excelente reina cariño- Elsa asintió con la cabeza mientras la ocultaba entre sus padres.

-Nos veremos entonces dentro de dos semanas cariño- Recibió un beso en la frente de su madre y una sonrisa de su padre, se acercó a la puerta para despedirse alzando levemente su mano.

Pasaron las dos semanas pero no había ningún mensaje o alguna noticia de sus padres, la joven princesa comenzaba a asustarse ya que algunos días después de la despedida se les informo de una poderosa tormenta que azoto cerca del área donde navegaban sus padres pero deseaba ante todo lo sagrado que ellos estuvieran bien, una tarde mientras revisaba algunos tratados con las islas del sur uno de sus sirvientes llegaba con una carta en manos diciendo que eran noticias de los reyes, Ana pasaba cerca de la habitación y al escuchar eso se acercó rápidamente al escritorio que era de su padre, Elsa abrió el sobre tranquilamente pero con luz en su mirada al por fin saber de ellos sin embargo conforme avanzaba la lectura su mano derecha comenzó a cubrir su boca.

-¿Elsa? ¿Qué pasa?- La mayor apretó con fuerza aquella carta mientras bajaba la mirada y pequeñas gotas de agua salada caían en aquellos documentos que momentos antes estaba leyendo.

-Por favor… No es cierto… No es verdad-

-Elsa dime que sucede, me estas asustando- Fue entonces que levanto la cara, aquella mirada triste preocupo a Ana ocasionando que arrebatara la carta de manos de su hermana, cuando termino de leer corrió lo más rápido que daban sus piernas fuera del estudio para ir al salón principal donde estaba el retrato de sus padres, un fuerte grito desde la garganta de Ana se escuchó hasta el estudio.

-¿Qué sucedió su majestad?- Pregunto uno de los sirvientes al verlas tan mal.

-Mis padres… Han muerto…- Alcanzo a decir para salir disparada del estudio y encerrarse en su habitación, en cuanto la puerta se cerró su poder fue expulsado congelando todo- Ustedes… Prometieron no… No abandonarme…- Se apoyó contra la puerta ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas- Jack ¿Dónde estás? Te necesito-

**Listo… Bueno creo que me zapearan pero es parte de la historia o al menos de lo que yo estoy tratando XD, lamento que adelantara en este capítulo tantos años en tan poco tiempo pero si voy describiendo uno a uno me aburro espero a ustedes no les moleste, aunque eso si ojala les agrade la boda de esos dos personajes que a mí en lo personal me gusta mucho como se ven juntos *o*. Ahora les agradezco sus bellos reviews a: **

**Marina Acero: Pues mi hermana también me lo había propuesto y créanme que ya me están metiendo el gusanito de "lo hago" Jajaja lo pensare bien a ver si se da XD.**

**-Bloss Frost: Gracias por avisarme que te cambiaste el nombre nwn, ¿En serio te gusto la canción? Que genial gracias por decirme.**

**-Blue Atom09974: Las despedidas siempre son tristes siempre que vienen de alguien a quien quieres, espero te guste este cap nwn.**

**-Una demente suelta: Jack es un amor por eso muchas aquí queremos uno para tenerlo a nuestro lado y dos guardados XD.**

**-PINKDIAMOND4000: La confianza es el fundamento de una buena relación, a mí en lo personal tampoco me gusta casi casi eso de: "Te vi en la esquina cuando comprabas pan y ya me enamore de ti", se me hace tan raro . **

**-Chocoleti´e: Eh regresado, gracias por el halago espero este capítulo sea igual de hermoso.**

**-Laidyx: Bueno ahora si hubo beso así que no tocara almohadazo –Se esconde atrás de su sillón- ¿Oh si?, en fin gracias por seguir tan de cerca el fic en serio owo.**

**-Isa Black: Muchisimas gracias, me esmero en crear algo que les llame la atención.**

**-Cleilis: ¿En serio? Bueno ciertamente no me había dado cuenta, intentare modificarlo para también incluir más a Jack –Se pone a leer el fic de principio hasta lo que lleva ahora- Gracias por leer.**

**-Fatima: Pues si lo hace pero no puedo quejarme la escuela es la escuela TwT, obvio tendré lemon pero si lo hago ahora será muy "pronto" XD, en cuanto lean el prólogo del nuevo fic espero les agrade tanto como este y si yo escribí Snow Storm gracias por tus halagos nwn.**

**-Zakuro Hatsune: Ammm creo que ya te quede mal con eso jaja, espero te guste este nuevo capítulo. **

**-Caro-11: El que sea buena escritora me queda chico o/o, hay dios gracias, tu review me halaga mucho espero este nuevo capítulo no te desilusione.**

**Me despido ya que mañana tengo examen y antes de irme a seguir quemando neuronas quiero ver si puedo subir el prólogo de "Propuesta Indecente" , gracias por leer y recuerden entre mas reviews mas rápido actualizo (Si no es que en una semana me ven por ahí diciendo "Comer… Cerebros" ya que la universidad me convirtió en zombie XD)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pensaba actualizar hasta el fin de semana pero como ya tengo el capítulo completo decidí que lo mejor era subirlo, además creo que andaré actualizando Corazón de Cristal junto a Propuesta Indecente. Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords animation y Disney. **

**(Capitulo 7)**

Jack aún volaba sobre Dunbroch causándole bromas al recién casado, en especial cuando se dio cuenta que el dragón donde normalmente volaba sabía de su existencia y le lanzaba bolas de fuego (Causándole extrañeza al jinete quién pensaba atacaba al aire), en un principio intento desquitarse con el pero cuando le lanzaba nieve simplemente lanzaba fuego y la deshacía sin dificultad así que opto por desquitarse con el muchacho.

-¡Otra vez!- Grito Hiccup mientras limpiaba la nieve de su rostro, aunque a Chimuelo le molestaba, también se reía de las desventuras de su jinete.

-Debes de tener más cuidado Hiccup- Mérida se arrodillo junto a él con un pequeño paño de tela limpiando el rostro del muchacho- Podrías lastimarte-

-Si me cuidaras de esa forma, créeme que no lo tendré- La pelirroja se sonrojo en especial cuando su ahora esposo le robaba un rápido beso en los labios- Te amo Mérida-

-Y yo a ti-

-Ya van a empezar de cursis- Susurro Jack ganando la atención del dragón quién ponía los ojos en blanco afirmando la frase del albino, de repente una fuerte ráfaga de viento los azoto causando que chimuelo cubriera a la pareja con sus alas pero con Jack fue diferente, el viento no lo dañaba solo le transmitía un sentimiento de tristeza y melancolía, el collar de cristal que le dio días atrás la anciana comenzó a brillar- ¿Qué pasa?-

_-Jack ¿Dónde estás? Te necesito- _El brillo se desintegro pero los ojos del albino estaban más que abiertos.

-¿Elsa?- Apretó el collar en su puño con fuerza- ¡Esa era la voz de Elsa!- Sin importarle la temperatura del ambiente que había en ese momento en el reino de la princesa de hielo voló a gran velocidad, su cuerpo no soportaría aquellas altas temperaturas pero no importaba ya que su querida princesa sufría… Algo malo estaba sucediendo.

Llego a Arendelle cerca del mediodía mientras su mirada se fijaba directamente en el castillo, sin embargo el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, la temperatura comenzaba a afectarle ya que sentía el calor… Quito su capa marrón de su cuerpo dejando solo la camisa y pantalones pero aun así sentía la gran temperatura, desabrocho su camisa pero tampoco logro controlar la temperatura de su cuerpo, su vista comenzaba a fallarle al tiempo en que sentía que se sofocaba; su cuerpo comenzaba a caer ya que no era capaz de manipular el viento optando que lo mejor sería refugiarse hasta la puesta de sol, aun con la pesadez del cuerpo voló un poco más hasta llegar a la cima de la montaña del reino donde a pesar de que era verano tenía la cima nevada, en cuanto llego se dejó caer de rodillas y poco después de eso su cuerpo realizo la misma acción, su rostro estaba contra la nieve tratando de regularse.

-El…Sa…- Fue su ultimo pensamiento para perder el sentido momentos después.

Dentro del castillo de Arendelle el ambiente era deprimente, los cuadros con la imagen de los reyes eran cubiertos por telas de color negro, mismo color que portaban todos dentro. Las princesas comenzaban a vestirse con atuendos oscuros pero con sus ojos rojos e hinchados debido a las lágrimas que a pesar del tiempo se negaban a dejar de salir, Ana era la más afectada ya que desde que recibieron la terrible noticia Elsa había vuelto a encerrarse en su habitación sin salir dejándola sola, con gran pesar llegaron al cementerio, sufrían internamente ya que no tenían ningún cuerpo que velar ya que el mar se los había tragado, lo único que pudieron hacer para poder honrar su memoria fue tallar sus nombres en dos enormes rocas.

Elsa miraba a su hermana quién no dejaba de sollozar, sentía pena por sus padres… Por Ana… Su reino… Ella misma, sus lágrimas comenzaron a descender mientras levantaba el rostro observando como el sol se ocultaba detrás de las nubes.

-Mi más sentido pésame alteza- Aquellas palabras la trajeron a la realidad, asintió con la cabeza a la gente que le decía las mismo causando aún más dolor en su corazón.

-¿Su majestad?- La mirada azulina se giró a su primer ministro quién iba acompañado de un hombre más joven- Él es su alteza, el príncipe James… Séptimo hijo de los reyes de las islas del Sur, ha venido en nombre de sus padres para ofrecerle sus condolencias- El muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos verdes se inclinó ante ella.

-Lamento su perdida su alteza, es una pena lo que sucedió con sus padres y que tenga el honor de conocerla de esta forma tan incómoda- Elsa no respondió simplemente mordió su labio inferior tratando de mitigar los sollozos que amenazaban con salir de nuevo realizando una pequeña reverencia.

-Elsa… Sera mejor que regresemos al palacio-

-Espera Ana… Primer ministro por favor pídale a una de las mucamas que preparen una habitación para el príncipe James-

-Sera como lo ordene alteza-

-¿Nos vamos?- La princesa asintió ante las palabras de su hermana, caminaron un poco seguidas de diversos caballeros.

Ana fue a su habitación ya que desde que salieron del cementerio las lágrimas habían vuelto a hacer su aparición, Elsa deseaba hacer lo mismo pero recordaba las palabras de su padre para llevar acabó las labores que aún estaban pendientes en el reino "Confiamos en ti…" "Nunca dudes que cuando el momento llegue serás una excelente reina"… Analizaba esas palabras y era como si ellos se estuvieras despidiendo, las lágrimas descendían de sus ojos de nuevo pero regreso a la realidad al escuchar como uno de los ministros decía que hacía frio en la habitación.

-_No has de abrir tu corazón_- Pensó para sí mientras trataba de regular la temperatura del ambiente sin que nadie se percatara de ello.

-Su alteza…- Alzo la vista encontrándose con el primer ministro- Los reyes de Corona están aquí- Elsa asintió con la cabeza, salió del estudio encontrándose con ambos reyes y dos personas más…

-Hola Elsa…- Saludo tristemente la reina extendiendo sus brazos, Elsa no dudo corriendo hasta ella y refugiándose en su pecho.

-Mi padre… Mi madre… ¿Por qué?-

-Lo se cariño, lo se…- Acariciaba su cabeza con ternura.

-Iré a ver a Ana, seguramente no está mejor que ella- La reina asintió observando como su esposo se alejaba caminando escaleras arriba.

-¿Qué hacen aquí tía?-

-En cuanto supimos lo que sucedió tomamos un barco hacía acá, nos sentimos aliviados cuando descubrimos que ustedes estaban bien pero también sabíamos que debían estar destrozadas por la pérdida… Queríamos verlas y estar con ustedes en este momento tan difícil-

-Gracias… En verdad gracias-

-Jamás te abandonaríamos Elsa-

-_Jamás te abandonare Elsa… Te lo prometo- _Esas palabras… Era la voz de Jack pero nunca se las había dicho, ¿Acaso su mente le estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto en ese momento?

-¿Sucede algo cariño?- Elsa se separó de la reina de corona limpiando sus lágrimas.

-No es nada…- Levanto la vista para encontrar detrás de su tía a una pareja, ella era una linda chica de cabellos cortos castaños, ojos verdes… Tal vez de su edad y un muchacho un tanto más alto de cabellos rebeldes y barba de candado- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Cómo es que entraron?-

-Disculpa querida niña… Ella es mi hija Rapunzel y el chico que está a su lado es su prometido Eugene Fitzherbert- La castaña hizo una pequeña reverencia ante la princesa de Arendelle al igual que el muchacho.

-Lamento mucho su perdida princesa- Elsa formo una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-No te dirijas a mí de esa forma, después de todo somos familia-

-Aunque desearía que nos conociéramos en otras circunstancias-

-Pienso lo mismo Rapunzel, discúlpenme pero no me siento bien y deseo ir a mi habitación…-

-Adelante Elsa, nosotros nos encargaremos de las personas que están en el castillo-

-Muchas gracias tía, le diré a uno de los sirvientes que les muestren cuáles serán sus habitaciones- Tras esas palabras comenzó a subir por la escalera, paso rápidamente por la habitación de Ana escuchando como lloraba en brazos del rey- _Perdóname Ana- _Cuando retomaría su camino sintió una mano que sujetaba su brazo, al encarar al responsable se encontró con el príncipe James.

-Espere-

-¿Desea algo su majestad?-

-Es lo que yo quería preguntarle princesa Elsa…-

-Yo solo quería entrar a mi habitación, necesito descansar para seguir con los deberes que llevaban a cabo mis padres-

-Comprendo- Soltó su mano haciendo una reverencia, al levantar el rostro observo como una pequeña lágrima recorría el rostro de la chica limpiándola cálidamente con un pañuelo- Yo… Disculpe mi atrevimiento-

Elsa se sorprendió del gesto pero no quiso indagar nada entrando de lleno a su alcoba, se sentó en la cama y justo cuando se dijo no llorar más sus lágrimas la desobedecían, ya que justamente frente a ella estaba aquel cuadro que se había realizado para ambas hermanas cuando Ana había cumplido 6 años donde aparecían los cuatro en un hermoso retrato familiar.

-Porque… Ustedes prometieron no dejarme… ¿Acaso estoy sola?- Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos liberando con más fuerza aquellas gotitas de agua salada y su habitación se congelaba.

Jack abrió los ojos aún aturdido por lo que el calor le había ocasionado en su cuerpo pero al enfocar mejor la vista noto que el sol ya se había ocultado, las estrellas brillaban y todo estaba totalmente oscuro, mientras se levantaba sacudía levemente su cabeza buscando en vistazos rápidos su capa, cuando la encontró opto por colocársela y retomar el vuelo.

La entrada del palacio parecía aquel cielo estrellado por las luces que estaban en la entrada, al verlas bien se percató de que eran velas en manos de muchos de los aldeanos; al entrar más en el castillo miro como todos estaban vestidos de negro y con semblantes tristes.

-_¿Qué sucedió?- _Apresuro más su vuelo preocupado por la princesa, cuando llego a su habitación estaba congelada y ella estaba sentada con la espalda recargada en su puerta, todo a su alrededor estaba con una gruesa capa de hielo y diversos diseños que aunque eran hermosos lucían demasiado tristes, toco la ventana llamando la atención de la muchacha pero esta estaba tan sumergida en su tristeza que no lo noto, así que prefirió hacer un poco más delgado el hielo e ingresar- ¿Elsa?- Fue entonces cuando la princesa despego su vista de sus rodillas encontrándose con aquel joven de cabellos blancos y ojos azules que tanto anhelaba ver cada que el invierno hacía acto de presencia en el reino.

-¿Jack?-

-Hola…- No espero más lanzándose sobre él abrazando su la cintura recargando su cabeza en el pecho masculino- ¿Qué sucede Elsa?-

-Mis padres…. Jack… Ellos… Ellos han muerto…-

-¿Qué?- Cuando iba a preguntar algo aquella mirada lo impidió, se sentía impotente al ver como el hermoso azul de sus ojos estaban ocultos tras un rojo intenso a causa de las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos, la envolvió en sus brazos apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella mientras acariciaba tiernamente su cabello.

Mientras tanto Ana ya no lloraba pero hipaba debido al tiempo en que las lágrimas habían estado presentes, la reina estaba con ella junto a su marido consolándola de la mejor forma que podían pero sabían que eso no les llevaría paz a ninguna de sus sobrinas.

-Ana, linda debes de dormir…- Pero la chica negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Deseo estar sola-

-Comprendemos cariño- La reina se puso de pie besando su frente mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta junto a su esposo.

-Descansa Ana- Pero la muchacha no respondía simplemente estaba absorta mirando atenta sus manos, cuando noto que los reyes habían salido se puso de pie para caminar a la alcoba de la única persona que sabía la comprendía en ese momento.

-¿Por qué me abandonaron Jack? ¿Qué no se dan cuenta de lo sola que me dejaran ahora?- El albino separo a Elsa limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Te equivocas Elsa, tú no estás sola-

-¡Claro que sí!- Grito al tiempo en que el hielo se esparcía con más fuerza en su cuarto, Jack la volvió a tomar en sus brazos.

-No Elsa te equivocas, estamos Mavis y yo contigo además también esta…- No pudo terminar ya que unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de ambos.

-¿Elsa?- Esa era Ana, Elsa se separó de Jack para recargarse en la puerta- Sé que estas adentro, me han preguntado a donde fue… Esa valiente vida en mi trate, te vengo a buscar, déjame entrar… Tu eres lo que tengo, solo escúchame… Ya no sé qué hacer… ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?- Elsa se dejó caer al suelo al tiempo en que lo hacía su hermana, ambas dejaban caer lágrimas al suelo mientras retraían sus piernas contra su pecho.

-Ella te necesita Elsa- La muchacha negó con la cabeza sin despegar la cabeza de sus piernas, aquella canción ya la había escuchado antes así que supo cómo acercarse a su querida princesa… -Sé que duele el pecho, no me imagino que sentirás… Pero valiente debes ser, por ella debes de luchar, no debes dudar… Son hermanas y la quieres, solo abrázala… Tu sabes que hacer… Ve a hacer ese muñeco- Elsa alzo la cara mirando atenta a Jack.

-Consigue tus propias canciones- Dijo la princesa en burla mientras desviaba la mirada, Jack también formo una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba Elsa de la barbilla y limpiaba aquella lagrima traviesa que escapada de sus ojos.

-Prometo crearlas… Ahora ve Elsa, Ana es la única que realmente sabe cómo te sientes- Elsa asintió mientras que Jack la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, suspiro con fuerza para tratar de reprimir un poco sus poderes debido a sus emociones a flor de piel pero antes de salir se giró rápidamente a donde estaba el albino besándolo rápidamente.

-Gracias por estar aquí- Y así salió de la habitación, en cuanto Ana sintió el movimiento también se paró y al ver a Elsa salir la abrazo fuertemente; ambas comenzaron a llorar con fuerza aunque la chica de cabellos claros más sutilmente que su hermana pequeña ya que debía de controlar sus emociones y no afectar de nuevo el corazón de la chica entre sus brazos; Elsa le pidió a Ana que durmiera ya que era lo mejor en esos momentos pero se negó diciendo que quería dormir con ella, Elsa con una tierna sonrisa le dijo que si llegando hasta la alcoba de la menor donde se recostaron en la cama, después de un largo tiempo la joven princesa se había dormido en brazos de la mayor que aprovecho el tiempo para salir de la cama y cubrirla con una manta, beso su cabeza y tras desearle buenas noches salió de la habitación.

-¿Cómo está?- Elsa alzo la cara encontrándose otra vez con aquel príncipe que parecía se había pegado a ella desde que lo conoció.

-No quisiera ser descortés, pero usted como se sentiría en un momento así, no cree que su pregunta esta fuera de lugar- Tenía una mirada inquebrantable, James suspiro tomando una de las manos de la princesa; justo en ese momento Jack sobrevolaba el castillo ya que Elsa había tardado mucho y preocupado salió a buscarla.

-Princesa créame que lo último que quiero es importunarla con mis comentarios, simplemente deseo que vea un apoyo en mi… ¿Quizá como un amigo?- Alzo la mano de la chica hasta besar educadamente el dorso, Jack al ver la escena apretó el cayado mirando con gran frialdad al príncipe pelinegro.

-Creo que yo también me deje llevar por el dolor, disculpe su alteza pero debo retirarme ya que es tarde para estar paseando por los pasillos del castillo- Retiro cortésmente su mano haciendo una reverencia y alejándose de él.

-Princesa estaré aquí dos semanas, espero en este tiempo me permita acompañarla en su dolor… Si necesita un hombro para desahogarse estaré disponible, no lo olvide- Ella iba a responder que ya contaba con alguien pero cuando se giró para ver al príncipe este ya estaba a sus espaldas, tomo su cintura quedando demasiado cerca- Además me gustaría ver una sonrisa en el bello rostro que posee- Su mano acarició la mejilla de la princesa, Jack en ese momento ya no pudo controlarse y usando el viento abrió con fuerza la ventana entre la pareja logrando que se separara debido al susto; tiempo que aprovecho Elsa para alejarse de James.

Agradecía estar en su alcoba pero se giró a todos lados en busca del albino más no lo encontró, se asomó en la ventana y fue cuando pudo ver sus pies, estaba sentado en el tejado.

-¿Jack?- Pero el albino no contesto, estaba molesto por presenciar aquel acercamiento entre la princesa y el desconocido- Jack sé que estás ahí, baja-

-No tengo porque hacerlo, además tú ya tienes quien te consuele- Cruzo sus brazos sin perder de vista el cielo, estaba molesto y en ese momento no deseaba ver a la princesa.

-¿De qué hablas? Si te refieres a Ana ella es muy sensible, soy su apoyo en este momento… Tú lo dijiste- Fue entonces que Jack bajo quedando frente a la princesa, erala primera vez que aquella hermosa mirada azulina se veía como el hielo: fría e impenetrable.

-¿Quién era ese sujeto?- Elsa se extrañó.

-¿Qué sujeto?-

-¡No finjas no saber!- Grito espantando a la muchacha quien dio unos pasos a su espalda- ¡El tiempo con el que te vi tan cariñosa en el pasillo!-

-Relájate Jack, es solo un príncipe que ha venido a darnos el pésame-

-Pues vaya que encontró forma de hacerlo, ¡No me hagas pensar que solo utilizas el dolor para hacer que los hombres lleguen a ti…!- Pero antes de que se arrepintiera de lo que dijo sintió la mano de la muchacha impactar contra su rostro, cuando su cabeza se enfrió miro los ojos de Elsa y de ellos descendían enormes lagrimas pero eso no impedía que el enojo se reflejara en los mismos.

-¡Eres un completo idiota!-

-Elsa yo… No sé porque lo dije… Perdóname, estaba molesto y…- Tomo el brazo de la chica pero ella rápidamente quito su guante lanzando el hielo que emanaba de sus manos, para Jack no fue difícil detener el ataque.

-¿Ese es el concepto que tienes de mí?- Pregunto furiosa volviendo a lanzar su ataque- ¿Realmente crees que usaría la muerte de mis padres de esa forma? ¡Eres un imbécil si piensas eso!-

-Elsa escucha…- La princesa no hacía caso, el cuarto corría gran peligro y eso significaría dar al descubierto los poderes de Elsa al mundo, sería muy peligroso en ese momento.

-No Jack- Su mano descendió un poco- Realmente me duele lo que está sucediendo y tú me inventas no sé qué cosas, eso duele aún más- El albino aprovecho ese momento para lanzarse sobre la chica y tomarla entre sus brazos, al principio la princesa se resistió tratando de alejarlo pero después de unos segundos pasos sus brazos por su cintura.

-Perdóname Elsa, fue algo que dije sin pensar; es solo que al verte en brazos del príncipe me enoje demasiado…- Elsa se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos, estaba siendo sincero.

-¿Acaso estas celoso?-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es estar celoso?-

-Te molesto el verme en brazos de James, eso es estar celoso- Jack la volvió a acercar a su cuerpo ocultando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

-Entonces creo que si lo estoy, no quiero que nadie te abrace como yo lo hago… Quiero ser el único que pueda estar contigo cuando quieras reír o llorar- Elsa se separó de él tomando su rostro con las manos, acercó su rostro y lo beso pero en esta ocasión era diferente, las veces que lo habían hecho eran simples contactos por demás ligeros, pero ahora duraba un poco más y en los labios de la princesa se sentía la desesperación pidiéndole al muchacho que demostrara que sus palabras eran reales, la tomo de la cintura mientras hacía el beso más posesivo, una mano abandono aquel lugar para colocarla en la nuca de la princesa… El sabor que emanaba de ella era delicioso, cautivador y embriagante, quería sentir más. Su lengua trazo delicadamente los finos labios de la chica y cuando menos lo espero la introdujo en aquella cavidad, Elsa estaba nerviosa ya que jamás había besado a nadie y mucho menos de esa forma tan… Pasional, sentía la lengua del muchacho estimular la propia ocasionando que ella la moviera de la forma en que el joven lo demandaba.

El aire fue su peor enemigo en ese momento obligando a Elsa el separarse de Jack, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su corazón latía a un modo desenfrenado pero aun así no se alejó lo suficiente de él.

-Quédate conmigo… Solo por esta noche…-

-Elsa yo no… No puedo….-

-Por favor Jack, solo por hoy quiero dormir en tus brazos- Se apoyó en su pecho superando que el dijera algo pero solo sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Estaré aquí solo hasta que duermas y después me iré al lugar que me corresponde en este momento- Elsa asintió y tomando su mano se dirigieron a la cama donde se quedaron uno junto al otro sin mencionar ni decir nada, simplemente disfrutando la compañía del otro.

**¡Listo!, por cierto no descarten a James ya que lo usare más adelante, querían celos no los decepcionare (Iba a poner a Hans pero se me ocurrió algo que me ayudara con la trama más adelante *w*); agradecimientos por los bellos reviews a:**

**-LittleHarmonizer: Gracias por el comentario, me halagas n_n.**

**-Blue Atom09974: Según yo nunca los dijeron, creo que por la breve aparición que tuvieron en la película. Espero te guste el nuevo capítulo.**

**-Marina Acero: Lo de Hans si lo meteré pero no como el mundo piensa X3, en fin espero te guste este lo que acabo de escribir nwn.**

**-Caro-11: Lamento ser tan cruel con ellos pero es parte de la historia. **

**-Bloss Frost: Concedido, celos puestos Jajaja.**

**-Una demente suelta: Si, soy una fanatica del MeridaXHiccup, no se me llama mucho la atención la pareja; la uni no me atrofia el cerebro hasta que llegan los exámenes es cuando mi instinto de comer cerebros sale Jajaja, hasta la próxima nwn.**

**-PINKDIAMOND4000: Es que en serio, si iba año con año me aburro y dejo el fic abandonado así que mejor lo dejo como voy, gracias por leer.**

**-Laidyx: Mas Jelsa: Listo, Celos: Listo, Jack es cursi: (un poco) listo… Resolver más dudas: A seguir escribiendo Jajaja, espero te guste el nuevo capítulo.**

**-Soy una pony: Me halaga mucho que escribas reviews en mi fic más que nada por lo que me comentas de que no lo haces, mil gracias por eso nwn.**

**-Eliza Demonhead: Que gusto me da que te agraden mis fics, de hecho cuando revise mi correo eran las dos de la mañana (O una hora más o menos parecida) así que si, realmente era tarde. Gracias por leer nwn. **

**-MyobiXHitachiin: Una calurosa bienvenida al fic, me da mucho gusto que te agrade lo que escribo y espero este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

**-Fatima: Claro que no me molestas, al contrario para mí es un placer saber que me dejas reviews… Qué bueno que te agrade el mericcup y en serio gracias por seguir tan de cerca mis fics, me halagas mucho. **

**Es todo y bueno ya saben la regla de oro: Entre mas reviews más rápido actualizo. Hasta la próxima . **


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Santo dios! ¡Santo dios!... 101 reviews no me lo creó, me siento más que halagada de que este fic este capturando su atención en serio que si… *-Llora como miss universo con flores en mano-* Quiero agradecer a mis padres por hacer esto posible TwT; Jajaja ya ok perdón pero en serio muchas gracias por la aceptación. Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords animation y Disney.**

**(Capitulo 8)**

Sentía sus manos sobre su cuerpo, cada rose le ocasionaba un ligero cosquilleo que la hacía gemir levemente… Sonrió al abrir los ojos y ver sobre ella al dueño de sus pensamientos, alzo su mano solo para acariciar su rostro pero el muchacho giro levemente besando cálidamente la palma para después lograr que sus labios encontraran refugio en su cuello dejando un pequeño camino de besos hasta sus hombros, aquellas manos masculinas descendían hasta su cintura, su cadera comenzó a levantar la falda de aquel largo vestido. Tenía que llegar a más, quería que fuera más allá mientras se perdía en el mar de sensaciones que el albino le provocaba, sus manos también deseaban pasar por el cuerpo que estaba sobre ella… Ambos eran hielo y nieve pero eso no impedía que sintieran un calor acumulándose en la parte baja de su cuerpo, sintió las traviesas manos del muchacho desabrochar su vestido y de nuevo sus labios hicieron contacto, quería demasiado a ese muchacho hasta llegar al punto de decir que lo…

-¿Elsa?- Esa voz ¿De quién era?- Elsa cariño… Despierta- ¿Despertar?

-Déjala dormir, no tiene nada de malo que disfrute una noche de descanso después de todo lo que ha pasado- Reconoció esas voces… Eran sus tíos; estaba soñando… Aquellas escenas fueron un sueño, abrió sus ojos lentamente debido a la pesadez que sentía por llorar tanto tiempo.

-Creo que tienes razón-

-No se preocupen, ya estoy despierta ¿Cómo esta Ana?- Los reyes se miraron nostálgicos y después observaron a la princesa.

-Está mejor que ayer, Rapunzel y Eugene se encuentran con ella en este momento ya que necesitamos hablar de algo importante- Elsa se extrañó pero se levantó rápidamente caminando hasta la puerta.

-Espera cariño- Miro a su tía quién levanto algo del suelo, al prestar atención se encontró con una rosa de hielo… Sonrió ya que imaginaba quien era el creador de ello- Que bonita ¿De dónde saldría?-

-Es un regalo- La tomo con su mano para ponerla en aquel cajón donde depositaba las pequeñas esculturas que ella formaba- Por favor vamos al estudio, ahí podremos hablar tranquilamente- El transcurso no fue largo pero si deprimente, la chica miraba los cuadros de sus padres cubiertos y sentía una opresión en su pecho que trataba de ignorar con un suspiro, en cuanto llegaron se sentó en el lugar que una vez perteneció a su padre volviendo a suspirar.

-No es correcto que guardes tu tristeza de esa forma cariño- Elsa miro atenta a la reina sonriéndole con ternura.

-Gracias tía y no te preocupes estaré bien ¿Qué es lo que deseaban hablar conmigo?-

-Elsa…- Comenzó el rey irguiéndose de forma solemne- Sé que es muy pronto pero debes de darte cuenta que ahora que no están tus padres eres la responsable de Arendelle-

-Lo se tío… Lo se…-

-Pero no te pueden coronar como reina hasta tu cumpleaños número veintiuno, por esa razón tu tía se quedara contigo para terminar de mostrarte las cosas que deben de llevar acabo con un cargo como el que tendrás dentro de un tiempo-

-Pero ¿Qué pasara mientras tanto?-

-Si tu así lo deseas y lo permites tu tía te instruirá para llevar las riendas de Arendelle hasta tu coronación, después de todo eres la siguiente en la línea sucesoria- Elsa abrió los ojos, pero después desvió la mirada apretando la falda de su vestido.

-Yo… No lo sé…-

-Escucha Elsa- Volvió a hablar el rey- Nosotros debemos de irnos ya que no podemos dejar Corona por tanto tiempo, además Rapunzel debe de prepararse al igual que tú para llevar acabo los mismos deberes-

-Puedo pensarlo hasta esta noche-

-Por supuesto cariño- Los reyes se pusieron de pie caminando hasta la salida- Pero recuerda que la decisión es tuya, nosotros solo queremos ayudarte porque tu madre era la hermana que jamás llegue a tener-

-Lo se tía… Gracias, conocerán mi respuesta esta noche-

Los reyes asintieron saliendo del estudio pero cuando cerraron la puerta tanto la primogénita de corona, su prometido y la pequeña hermana de Elsa estaban ante la puerta, al parecer había ido a ver a los mayores.

-¿Acaso no creen que Elsa pueda llevar Arendelle sola?- Grito Ana alejándose de su prima- Ella es lo suficientemente capaz de hacerlo-

-No dudamos de ello Ana, pero desgraciadamente no puede llevar a cabo su labor como se debe por las normas que indican que debe cumplir la mayoría de edad… Le hemos comentado esa idea debido a que tenemos miedo que alguien se aproveche de la situación para arrebatarles el reino-

-Comprendo la situación…- La voz de Elsa llamo la atención de todos- Aceptare su ayuda-

-¿Estas segura linda? ¿No te gustaría pensarlo más?-

-No tío, comprendo el porque me dicen esas cosas y confió plenamente en ustedes… Ahora si me disculpan quisiera estar a solas un momento, iré a mi habitación- Todos asintieron a sus palaras mirando como con gran porte y elegancia caminaba escaleras arriba, una vez dentro de sus aposentos se dejó caer en la cama dejando caer pequeñas y traviesas lagrimas-Papa… Mama… Los hare sentirse orgullosos- Sus ojos pasearon por la cama encontrándose en la almohada un rastro de escarcha, la acercó a su cuerpo ya que esa pequeña marca la había creado aquel muchacho de cabellos platinados que logro hacer que su corazón encontrara un poco de paz, abrazando la almohada sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle hasta que decidió dejarse vencer por el sueño.

Dunbroch ya no le parecía tan interesante, de vez en cuando bajaba a ver a la pareja que desde que había pisado ese lugar había captado su atención… Ahora no les parecía tan cursis, toco con dos de sus dedos los labios que formaban una sonrisa, el último beso que se dio con Elsa lo había tenido en las nubes sonriendo como tonto cada que lo recordaba; se dejó caer en ese lugar sin importar nada, solo miraba a la pareja jugar como niños pequeños lanzándose bolas de nieve.

-Mérida…- Una bola impacto contra el rostro del castaño quien cayó de espaldas, la pelirroja sonrió ampliamente pero al ver que no se levantaba se preocupó corriendo a su lado.

-¿Hiccup? ¡Ay dioses! ¿Qué hice?- Tomo su cuerpo para recostarlo en su regazo- Hiccup contéstame…- Bajo un poco su cabeza, pero al estar tan solo a unos centímetros de su rostro sintió como una mano tomo su nuca hasta que sus labios impactaron contra los del castaño.

-Eso es en compensación por la bola de nieve- Mérida se levantó al tiempo en que Hiccup para darle un pequeño golpe en la nuca con sus dedos.

-Tonto… Me asustaste-

-Aún así me amas y te casaste conmigo- Se levantó ayudando a la pelirroja a hacer lo mismo-Mérida… ¿Has pensado que harás?- Jack no entendió, simplemente se había perdido un día en la vida de esos dos ¿Acaso paso algo mientras no estaba?

-Si… Me iré contigo, aquí están mis hermanos y ellos podrán llevar las riendas de Dunbroch- Se abrazó al castaño mirándolo con cariño- Mi deseo es permanecer con la persona que amo sin importar nada, recuerda que cuando nos conocimos todo estaba en nuestra contra y a pesar de ello luchamos para estar juntos- Jack abrió los ojos, algo parecido le sucedía con su hermosa princesa que ¿A quién trataba de engañar? La adoraba más que a nada en el mundo, ella era especial.

-Tienes razón… Entonces está decidido, ambos viviremos en Berk- La tomo por la cintura y la beso, Jack los miro sonriendo pero el gruñido de Chimuelo hizo que se separaran- Y no soy el único que está feliz, vamos amigo es necesario regresar al castillo para decirles la respuesta de Mérida- La pareja subió al lomo de chimuelo quien de inmediato emprendió el vuelo dejando al albino en soledad, la cual agradecía para pensar que es lo que podría hacer.

-_Con que luchar para estar junto a la persona que amas…- _Su espalda encontró refugio en la nieve, mientras que su vista se perdía en el cielo- ¿_Conmigo también aplicara eso a pesar de ser diferentes…?- _Cerro sus ojos pensando aquellas palabras que se habían dicho los enamorados mientras que la imagen del rostro de Elsa se plasmaba en su mente.

-Hola Jack- Abrió un ojo para encontrarse con el guardián del asombro causando ese mismo efecto.

-¿Qué haces aquí North?- Se incorporó mientras observaba al hombre de barba blanca sentarse junto a él.

-Solo vine a verte, hace mucho que no se de ti-

-¿En serio?- Jack se dejó caer de nuevo de espaldas sin creer nada de lo que decía aquel hombre mientras una media sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

-Supe lo que sucedió con las princesas de Arendelle, es una pena la muerte de sus padres- North pudo ver como los ojos del muchacho se abrían ligeramente, al prestar atención había algo en esos ojos azules que no pudo identificar pero lo había presenciado con aquellos que murieron muchos años antes de que Jack existiera.

-¿Y?-

-Jack… ¿Qué ha sucedido entre la mayor de esas princesas y tú?- El chico cerro otra vez sus ojos.

-Nada…-

-¿Seguro?-

-¿A que vienen tantas preguntas North?- Comenzaba a molestarse ante la insistencia del guardián, este solo le sonrió.

-Tranquilízate muchacho, hace poco fui a ver al conde Drácula y me dijo que visitas a su hija muy seguido, lo que me preocupa es que en algunas ocasiones has llevado a la princesa- Jack se sentó sin mirarlo, su vista se perdía en el mar que rodeaba la isla de Dunbroch.

- Lo lamento pero nunca hice nada malo, le mostré como manejar su poder… -

-Entiendo muchacho pero debes de recordar algo, aunque nuestra resistencia sea fuerte ante altas temperaturas ya sean cálidas o frías también fuimos bendecidos bajo un elemento, tu y yo por ejemplo somos mejores cuando del frio se trata-

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?-

-Si te presionas a estar mucho tiempo bajo una temperatura cálida muy alta, corres el riesgo de desaparecer… Que tu esencia se extinga, cuando visitas a la hija de Drácula no te pasa nada debido a que es noche y sin rayos de sol la tierra es templada- Jack abrió los ojos, entonces si el día anterior no hubiera subido a la montaña nevada ¿Él hubiera dejado de existir?- Entiendes ¿Verdad?-

-¿Y porque a Elsa no le pasa nada?-

-Porque ella a pesar de saber manipular el hielo es humana, los humanos soportan temperaturas cálidas y frías…-

-North ¿Alguna vez se dio este tipo de cosas?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Que un humano adquiriera el poder que nosotros tenemos, sé que llevo poco tiempo de ser inmortal pero en este tiempo no eh visto que se suscite algo parecido- North dejo salir el aire, ahora él fue el que perdió su vista en el horizonte.

-Si sucedió- Jack sorprendido dirigió su vista al mayor- Pero fue hace mucho… Mucho tiempo-

El guardián comenzó a contarle la historia de los dos amantes pero omitiéndole algunos detalles ya que, según el hombre de la luna, ellos debían de recordar lo que fueron en sus vidas pasadas por su propia cuenta y cuando el tiempo llegara, no antes. Jack escuchaba atentamente, sonreía como tonto al imaginar que aquellos amantes eran su hermosa princesa y él, aunque si alguien intentaba atacarla como lo habían hecho aquellos seres de la leyenda él la protegería aunque su vida se fuera en ello.

-Después de eso el hombre de la luna les juro que en algún momento ellos llegarían a reencontrarse- Jack retrajo sus rodillas contra su cuerpo.

-¿Crees que Elsa sea la chica de la leyenda?-

-¿Qué?- North abrió los ojos, no podía permitir que el muchacho recordara antes de tiempo.

-Bueno después de todo ella es una humana, desarrollo sus poderes dentro de su vida terrenal… La magia que habita su corazón es muy poderosa y están muy vinculadas con sus emociones-

-Jack te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué sucedió entre la princesa y tú? Sabes muchas cosas que el resto del mundo ni siquiera se imagina-

-North pareces mi papá, deja de preguntarme eso-

-Solo respóndeme, es importante…-

-Ella es una amiga muy importante ya que fue la primera niña que logro verme, paso días muy divertidos con ella y cada momento es mejor que el anterior; aunque ayer…- Se sonrojo mirando a un lado diferente- ¿En verdad tengo que decirte todo?-

-Confía en mí, nadie más lo sabrá-

-No tiene importancia- Se levantó con cuidado sacudiendo sus ropas- Agradezco mucho lo que me contaste de esos dos seres que vivieron hace siglos-

-Jack espera…-

-North ¿Qué sucede? Estas muy extraño- El guardián también se levantó, puso sus manos en los hombros del muchacho dirigiéndole una mirada preocupada.

-Solo ten cuidado-

-¿Eh?... Bueno yo… Está bien, además siempre lo tengo no te preocupes- Invocó al viento alejándose de ahí, North estaba nervioso ya que apreciaba al muchacho y no le gustaría que sufrirá lo mismo que su vida pasada, aunque ahora estaba el hecho de que ella era una simple mortal.

-Hombre de la luna… Tengo un mal presentimiento, protégelo con tu bendición plateada como cuando murió- Subió a su trineo mientras lanzaba una esfera de nieve y entraba en el portal mágico con rumbo a su reino helado en el polo norte.

Elsa abrió los ojos, debía dejar de dormir ya que a pesar de que su corazón estaba dolido debía de llevar acabo las responsabilidades como la primera princesa de Arendelle, camino hasta el estudio donde encontró al rey de Corona revisaba algunos documentos, al verla entrar le brindo una hermosa sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie y le ofrecía asiento.

-Gracias tío, ¿Qué haces?-

-Estos son documentos que deben de llevar tu firma, en ellos hablan de los tratados de exportación a otros reinos como el mío o incluso el reino de Dunbroch- Elsa formo una sonrisa nostálgica al escuchar ese nombre- ¿Sucede algo querida?-

-Mérida, la hija de los reyes de Dunbroch es una buena amiga de Ana y mía, se casó hace poco y no pudimos ir a la boda- El rey le brindo una sonrisa.

-Ella comprenderá- Cuando la chica asintió tomo una pluma dispuesta a firmar pero el rey sostuvo su mano con delicadeza- Elsa no importa lo que pase, siempre debes de leer todos los documentos que se te brinden ya que jamás debes de confiar en nadie cuando se trata de algo referente al reino, no debes de distraerte de este tipo de cosas… Si puedo decirlo de esta forma cierra tu corazón-

-Comprendo- Elsa sin que su tío se percatara se sintió triste, esas eran las palabras que le decían sus padres.

Tanto rey como princesa permanecieron en el estudio algunas horas, aunque sus padres le habían enseñado gran parte de las cosas que necesitaba para llevar acabo sus funciones como futura gobernante del reino pero en ese tiempo con su tío le hacían ver que aún faltaban muchas cosas por aprender, con ese pensamiento se sintió triste al ver que aún le faltaba mucho por vivir con su progenitores los cuales ahora ya no estaban con ella.

-¿Me escuchaste Elsa?- La princesa sacudió su cabeza alejando sus tristes pensamientos para ver a los ojos al rey.

-Perdón, me perdí en mis pensamientos ¿Qué decía?-

-Escucha linda, mañana debo de irme a Corona junto con Rapunzel e Eugene… Tu tía se quedara aquí para ayudarte o sino el príncipe James también se ha ofrecido para ayudarte-

-¿El príncipe James?- Recordaba el incidente del día anterior y aunque le molesto la confianza que se tomó aquel príncipe en acercarse de esa forma a ella se lo agradecía, debido a ello había besado a Jack de la forma en que lo había deseado desde hacía tiempo; una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro mientras sus dedos tocaban distraídamente sus labios.

-Veo que el príncipe no te es tan indiferente mi pequeña- Elsa abrió los ojos mientras se sonrojaba.

-No tío, malinterpretas las cosas… El no…-

-Tranquila cariño es normal a tu edad, pero en ese caso creo que lo mejor es que se quede tu tía ya que no me gustaría que cometieras alguna locura- Formando una sonrisa comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida.

-Pero tío tú…- No pudo terminar la frase, se dejó caer en el sillón mientras recargaba su cabeza.

Analizo un poco la situación, aunque hubiera logrado decirle a su tío que no era el príncipe James el dueño de sus suspiros sino alguien más ¿Cómo lo explicaría?; Jack era un espíritu invernal que solamente la visitaba en los meses que el invierno recaía en Arendelle… Un espíritu… A ella desde pequeña le gustaba Jack, conforme crecía le fue adquiriendo un cariño muy especial y en ese momento podía jurar que estaba profundamente enamorada de él y aquel beso fue el que hizo que se diera cuenta de ello.

-Desearía poder decírtelo Jack…- Por inercia saco de entre sus ropas aquel copo de cristal, era como si aquel artículo de joyería pudiera unirla más a su amado espíritu.

Los días pasaron como era su transcurso normal, la tristeza en el reino comenzaba a superarse aunque para las princesas a un paso más lento… El verano se fue dando paso al otoño y este a su vez al invierno, estación esperada por la primogénita del reino quién esperaba ansiosa a Jack, en su habitación estaba una alfombra que fue pedida por ella para sentarse en el suelo cuando el muchacho llegara, además había subido un plato con chocolates que le regalo su tía a ella y Ana mandados desde Corona.

Estaba atenta a la ventana con una sonrisa, miraba a todos lados pero Jack no llegaba, el tiempo seguía su marcha y ni una sola seña del muchacho… Comenzaba a preocuparse ¿Acaso le pasaría algo malo?, bueno él era un espíritu ¿Ellos también podían enfermar o lastimarse?, caminaba en su habitación de la puerta a su ventana y de regreso asomando su cabeza cada que llegaba al lugar.

-Jack ¿Estarás bien?- Se preguntó mirando atenta sus manos.

-Pues si ¿O acaso debería estar mal?- Elsa volteo su rostro con una sonrisa, aunque en ese momento quería golpearlo por preocuparla solo se lanzó sobre él rodeando su cuello con sus delicados brazos.

-¡Jack!- El muchacho no pudo con el peso del impulso cayendo de espaldas mientras sujetaba a la chica de la cintura, desde el suelo sonrió ante el recibimiento tan afectuoso de la princesa, se alejaron un poco y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar el muchacho poso sus labios sobre la boca de la princesa.

-Me da gusto verte también Elsa- La princesa sentía sus mejillas arder, Jack se incorporó colocando su mano ante ella para ayudarla a levantar- Perdóname por no poder regresar cuando tus padres murieron pero aunque lo hubiera deseado no podía, el sol en ese extremo de temperatura me afecta demasiado- Elsa se acercó a el abrazándolo por la cintura y colocando su cabeza en el pecho, escuchaba los latidos de su corazón… Amaba esa sensación.

-Te entiendo, has venido ahora y eso me hace muy feliz- Se alejó para tomarlo de la mano y acercarlo a donde estaba aquel pequeño plato con chocolates, ambos se sentaron alrededor- Espero te gusten- Jack enarco una ceja confundido sin saber que era, Elsa sonrió tomando uno con sus dedos acercándolo a su boca.

-Abre la boca, confía en mí- el chico hizo lo pedido, en cuanto el chocolate estuvo en su boca lo saboreo con calma.

-Delicioso-

-Me alegra que te gusten- Elsa tomo uno también colocándolo en su boca pero sintió al muchacho acercarse a ella con la misma delicadeza de un felino y una mirada extraña en su rostro, antes de que pudiera reaccionar aquel joven tomaba posesión de sus labios de nuevo disfrutando del sabor de aquel chocolate que tenía en la boca, cuando sobro un pequeño fragmento con ayuda de su lengua lo paseo por los labios de la chica para morderlos y chupar todo el rastro del dulce.

-Ese me gusto más- Elsa estaba sonrojada por la acción del muchacho pero a pesar de ello sonrió, eran ese tipo de cosas sorpresa las que hacían que se enamorara cada vez más de él… Pero su incertidumbre sobre el que ella era mortal y el un espíritu no la dejaban en paz haciendo que bajara su cabeza- ¿Qué sucede Elsa?- La chica reacciono sacudiendo su cabeza.

-No es nada…- Tal vez eran constantes esas incertidumbres pero por ese momento quería disfrutar de la compañía de Jack y tomando la iniciativa ahora fue ella quien se lanzó sobre el para besarlo- Te quiero Jack…-

**Iba a poner el "te amo" pero aún no es tiempo, de hecho si debo de ponerles un adelanto del próximo capítulo sería el que podría ser el titulo (Si es que les pusiera) "Los amantes del hielo". Por el momento estoy apuradita además de que aún debo actualizar "Propuesta indecente" y no podré responder sus reviews como siempre pero le doy gracias a: **

**-Brendiita**

**-MyobiXHitachiin**

**-Bloss Frost**

**-LaidyX**

**-Blue Atom09974 (La verdad no sé si los reyes de ambas películas se conocían, eso yo lo invente)**

**-DarkCarmilla (No te preocupes los accidentes pasan)**

**-Sigyn. Laufeyson 3**

**-Ambar51 chick**

**-Una demente suelta**

**-BrokenDoll-K**

**-Cam Kiryuu Biersack**

**-PINKDIAMOND4000**

**-Zakuro Hatsune**

**-Mislu**

**-Fatima**

**-Guest**

**Perdón por solo contestarle a dos pero les prometo que en el próximo lo hago, hasta entonces y recuerden entre más reviews más rápido actualizo. Bye nwn. **

**PD: Dios bendiga el chocolate XD. **


	9. Chapter 9

**¿Cómo están todas? Yo estresada por culpa de los exámenes pero ni modo la escuela es la escuela, ahora les dejo el nuevo capítulo de "Corazón de Cristal" con la esperanza de no desilusionar a nadie. Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords animation y Disney. **

**(Capitulo 9)**

Jack estaba muy feliz, aunque no le pudo responder a Elsa por aquellas palabras hacía unos años atrás lo hacían inmensamente feliz: _"Te quiero Jack…" _Su voz, sus brazos cerca de él, sus labios sobre los de ella… Deseaba poder estar cada día a su lado pero como siempre su peor enemigo fue el cambio de estaciones, él debía de irse de Arendelle y aunque ahora había retrasado un poco más el invierno no era lo correcto, tendría que esperar un año para volver a ver a su querida princesa a quién quería demasiado ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de ella? No estaba seguro pero desde que sus padres habían muerto se volvieron cercanos, por momentos lo hacían recordar a aquella pareja de recién casados que conoció en el reino de Dunbroch, siempre sonriendo cuando estaban juntos.

-¿Es muy necesario que te vayas?- Elsa acariciaba las manos del muchacho quien la rodeaba por la cintura y tenía su espalda recargada en el pecho masculino.

-Sí, sino generare un cambio climático que afectara a mucha gente… Créeme que lo último que desearía es alejarme de ti- La apretó más contra él, Elsa simplemente se recargo disfrutando de los últimos momentos de cercanía de ese año.

-Entiendo totalmente, es una lástima que no podre verte en mi coronación- Jack sonrió, era una pena que el cumpleaños de Elsa fuera en verano y no pudiera estar presente en ese momento, en especial cuando ella se convertiría en una reina única, llena de gracia y belleza que gobernaría con sabiduría y prudencia, lo había visto en esos años que sus tíos la ayudaban a aprender lo que tenía que saber, cuando el nuevo invierno llegara sería una reina de quien se sentiría sumamente orgulloso.

-Jack, hay algo que siempre eh querido preguntarte- Fue entonces que se separó para lograr encararlo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y en sus ojos se notaba el nerviosismo, al joven le causo mucha ternura tomando del mentón a la chica para acercarla a él y besarle la coronilla.

-Sabes que siempre podrás preguntarme lo que desees- Elsa estaba más sonrojada, la forma tierna en la que le hablaba le causaba gran revuelo en el corazón.

-Yo… Antes de que bueno… Yo…-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Hay otra chica en tu vida?- Jack no alcanzo a escuchar, aquella pregunta fue casi un susurro.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Tenías a otra chica antes que yo?- Jack abrió los ojos, no esperaba esa pregunta pero aun así sonrió abrazando con fuerza a la chica.

-No… Lo más cercano que tuve fue Mavis pero ella es una excelente amiga, además nunca nadie antes que tu había logrado verme y me alegra que haya sido así- Elsa se acercó más a él, aunque el pensamiento sobre aquel pícaro sueño que había tenido surco su mente alejándose de repente hasta ponerse del otro lado de la cama- ¿Qué paso?-

-Na… Nada…- Jack arrodillado en la cama miro el rostro de la muchacha, estaba más rojo que antes.

-¿Qué pensabas que te pusiste así?- Pico su rostro, estaba curioso ante esa reacción.

-Yo… Nada… Solo amm… Nada- La tomo del brazo jalándola de nuevo pero para que no escapara se subió a ella sujetando sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza e imposibilitando el movimiento de sus piernas con las propias, Elsa se sentía al borde del desmayo ya que esa posición era la misma en la que estaban en su sueño.

-Tú pensabas algo… Dime que fue ¿Qué acaso no confías en mí?-

-Claro que si…- Se giró evitando la mirada de Jack.

-¿Entonces?-

-No es nada que deba preocuparte, en serio- Jack no le creyó pero decidió no seguir insistiendo, aprovechando la forma en la que estaban acerco sus labios cuidadosamente hasta besarla, aquello que estaba volviendo una obsesión que extrañaría durante los próximos meses pero cuando se reencontraran sabía que valdría la pena. No fue consiente cuando soltó sus manos descendiendo poco a poco sintiendo el cuerpo de la chica, aquellos ligeros roces hacían que un ligero gemidito escapara de ella que quedaba atrapado entre los labios de Jack a quién le gustaban esos sonidos, su boca deposito un beso en su mejilla, su barbilla, su cuello y con ello un breve escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

-Me gustas demasiado Elsa…- Susurro contra su oído depositando un beso corto en ese lugar, la chica estaba demasiado nerviosa pero a pesar de ello no quería moverse ya que las caricias del joven espíritu la hacían sentir algo nuevo, un escalofrió agradable que le recorría la columna en especial cuando el tomo una de sus piernas haciendo que lo rodeara por la cadera elevando su vestido dejando al descubierto parte de su cuerpo.

-Y tú a mi Jack…- Con movimientos inexpertos recorrió la espalda del muchacho sintiéndola bajo la tela de la camisa, quería sentir mejor encontrando el nudo de la capa marrón desatándola y tirándola al suelo… Sus dedos estaban impacientes por tocar aquella piel bajo tanta ropa, pero no era la única con esos pensamientos ya que cuando fue consciente de lo que pasaba Jack había descendido un poco el vestido besando dulcemente los hombros de la muchacha y su mano derecha descubría la suavidad en las piernas de su compañera, en ese momento quiso decirle algo importante buscando sus ojos.

-Elsa, yo te…-

-Princesa Elsa…- Los jóvenes de hielo y nieve se espantaron, Elsa se levantó tirando al muchacho al suelo arreglando rápidamente su ropa, se miró al espejo y su cabello estaba levemente revuelto- ¿Princesa?-

-¿Si?-

-Soy el príncipe James, ¿Puedo hablar con usted?- Si Jack ya maldecía la intromisión y al príncipe, ahora detestaba su presencia; en especial porque había adoptado la maña de viajar hasta Arendelle cada invierno, acomodo sus cabellos buscando su capa en el suelo, al encontrarla la puso sobre sus hombros.

-Baje al salón, lo veré ahí-

-Pero majestad…-

-Ya me escucho, me rehusó a recibirlo en mis aposentos-

-Sera como usted desee-

Salió de su alcoba recobrando su porte y elegancia de siempre, en el salón el príncipe James observaba por una de las ventanas el paisaje nevado que estaba próximo a desaparecer, en cuanto la puerta hizo ruido el joven se giró mirando a la princesa con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué deseaba de mi príncipe?- James solo sonreía, se acercó a la muchacha haciendo una reverencia ante ella.

-Solo quería informarle que mañana regresare a las islas del sur, mis hermanos mayores así lo solicitan…-

-Comprendo perfectamente- James soltó un suspiro cansino, le gusta Elsa pero la princesa no parecía prestar por lo menos atención a su existencia.

-Lamento si en algún momento la ofendí- Eso descoloco a Elsa, ¿Ofenderla? Había algunas cosas que no le gustaban de aquel príncipe pero jamás hizo algo para faltarle u ofenderla.

-No hay nada que disculpar-

-Hay ocasiones en las que siento que si eh hecho algo malo contra usted y por eso su trato es tan renuente-

-Creame que no es así, viaje sin pendiente ya que yo no le guardo ningún tipo de rencor- James sonrió de forma sincera tomando la mano de la chica besando el dorso.

-Eso me quita un gran peso de encima, gracias princesa y disculpe que no pueda asistir a su coronación-

-No se preocupe y por favor solo dime Elsa- Eso amplio la sonrisa del príncipe.

-Gracias Elsa, entonces te pido que me llames James…- Aquel joven pelinegro intento acercarse a la muchacha pero antes de cualquier intento una especie de brisa lo alejo- Que raro, con su permiso debo de alistarme para mañana- Elsa hizo una reverencia al igual que el para abandonar el lugar, cuando estaba por llegar a su habitación la puerta se abrió de repente siendo jalada adentro.

-No me agrada que ese príncipe este tan cerca de ti…- El muchacho tenía un semblante muy serio, Elsa sonrió ante los celos de su pareja.

-Lo sé, pero no debes de crear una brisa como esa, no me gustaría que sucediera algo malo por ello- Colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino depositando un rápido beso en sus labios.

-Sera mejor que me vaya-

-¿Tan rápido?- Elsa se reprendió mentalmente por la ansiedad en su voz, Jack solo sonrío por lo bajo acercándose a ella para besarla con pasión y para decirlo de una forma posesión.

-No olvides que soy solo tuyo…- Recargo su frente en la de Elsa mientras acercaba su mano para besarla castamente.

-Y yo no soy de nadie más que tuya- Los collares brillaron pero era como si ninguno se diera cuenta, tenían los ojos cerrados y uno de los rayos de luz atravesó su cabeza generando un pequeño dolor.

-Nos veremos el próximo año- Aunque lo odiaban se separaron, Jack se acercó a la ventana e invocando al viento se alejó del castillo de Arendelle.

- Hasta pronto mi querido Jack-

El hombre de la luna sintió un poder único que solamente dos seres en el mundo eran capaces de crear, corriendo hasta uno de los rincones de su castillo saco de entre sus cosas un cofre de hielo solido con dos copos dibujados en la tapa, al tocar el candado que los protegía este se soltó sin dificultad alguna, al abrirlo se llevó las manos a la cabeza dejando caer el cofre quebrándose al momento.

-Esto no es posible, donde están… - Recogió el candado del suelo, en él estaba dibujado un palacio magnifico rodeado de hermosas figuras similares a enredaderas con copos de nieve en diversas de las puntas de ese dibujo- Este candado solamente tres personas podemos abrirlo…- Sus ojos se abrieron- No es posible, el tiempo llegó antes…-

Un rayo de luz de la hermosa luna llena dio en la sala del guardián del asombro, estaba extrañado ya que el hombre de la luna no se comunicaba con él a menos de que fuera realmente necesario.

-¿Qué sucede viejo amigo?- Miro el mundo donde brillaban alegremente las luces de los niños pero no encontraba nada anormal, su semblante cambio mostrándose preocupado; la luz se volvió más intensa ocasionando que tapara sus ojos y al abrirlos encontró un cofre de cristal- ¿Qué es esto?- Lo levanto pero al quererlo abrir el candado lo repelió- ¿Qué debo de hacer con esto?-

_-Las memorias deben de ser llevadas a los verdaderos dueños- _

North no entendió ya que la fecha estaba cerca, cuando descubrió que Jack pudo haber recuperado sus memorias de su vida pasada desde el momento en que había muerto se sintió fatal por no ser honesto con el muchacho pero a la princesa le faltaba poco tiempo, unos cuantos meses nada más ¿Por qué ahora era tan necesario mostrarles lo que habían vivido?, cuando toco de nuevo aquel candado bellamente decorado una visión se postro ante sus ojos notando que era el hombre de la luna sujetando en sus manos dos pequeñas esferas de luz blanca con reflejos azules, estas se elevaron con profunda delicadeza perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche hasta depositarse en el cuerpo de dos pequeños niños que estaban próximos a morir, sin embargo uno de ellos no logro aferrarse a la vida que le fue dada muriendo poco después. El hombre de la luna se dejó caer de rodillas mientras apretaba con fuerzas sus puños.

_-La unión no funciono, ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué no logre que se pudieran volver a unir?- _North ya no supo que sucedió después simplemente alcanzó a ver dos hermosos collares de cristal frente al hombre de cabellos platinados- _Juro que te ayudare a reencontrarte con quién amas… mi amado hijo…- _La imagen desapareció pero las palabras del hombre de la luna dejaron consternado a North, ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿El hombre de la luna era el padre de uno de esos muchachos? ¿Sería Elsa o Jack?

-Ahora entiendo porque no querías decirle antes, siendo niños no comprenderían del todo la situación causándoles más daño y confusión…- Tomo el cofre para llevarlo junto con él- ¡Pronto todos, preparen el trineo!- Se acercó a uno de los duendes- Tinker, utilizando la magia del globo necesito que encuentres a Jack… El será el primero- El duende asintió asustado ante la voz fría del hombre junto a él, inclusive los yetis estaban sorprendidos ante ese cambio.

Jack sobrevolaba feliz pero al mismo tiempo algo pensativo, ¿A qué se debió esa extraña reacción de su cuerpo? Entendía perfectamente a que se debía, después de todo no era tan ingenuo como muchos pensaban pero ¿Acaso quería llevar las cosas con Elsa más allá de simples besos y caricias algo subidas de tono? Quería a la chica desde que eran niños (Si es que él podría considerarse como tal, era algo frustrante no saber exactamente cuántos años tienes) Adoraba como lo trataba tan tiernamente, sentía celos cuando la veía cerca de aquel "príncipe" que desde el funeral no parecía querer separarse de ella y aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta deseaba saber cómo era sin tanta ropa, año con año pudo ver como aquel cuerpo aniñado comenzaba a desarrollarse de forma esplendida: Sus piernas eran largas, sus pechos de tamaño generoso, su cintura estrecha y caderas anchas… ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?, jamás se había sentido de esa forma, probablemente lo que había sucedido antes logro alterar totalmente sus ideas y ahora eso era lo responsable.

_-Soy un pervertido…- _Pensó mientras encontraba refugio en un reino que estaba localizado cerca de Arendelle pero a la vez lo suficiente lejos para que no le afectara el calor.

-¡Jack!- El muchacho levantó la cabeza dando con el trineo de North, comenzaba a molestarse de sus continuas apariciones pero al ver la cara tan seria del guardián se preocupó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Le sucedió algo a Elsa?-

-No muchacho tranquilo- Colocó una mano en su hombro, pero en cuanto el pequeño contacto se dio la luz del collar se intensifico al tiempo en que lo hacía el cofre que llevaba el guardián.

-¿Qué pasa North? ¿Qué sucede con esas cosas?- Se quitó el collar pero cuando estaba por tirarlo un hombre se colocó ante él, jamás lo había visto pero…

-_Hola Jack…- _El muchacho tenía los ojos más que abiertos, la armadura de color blanquecina y aquella espada cubierta de escarcha, el cabello blanco un poco más largo que el propio llegándole hasta la barbilla, aquel sujeto tenía el aspecto de un joven de aproximadamente veintitantos años pero aquellos ojos azules… Eran tan similares…

-Esto no es posible… Tú eres… ¿Yo?…-

-Así es Jack- Fue el turno de North quién sostenía el cofre en sus manos, aquel que en cuanto se dio cuenta de las intenciones del muchacho se abrió dando salida a los espíritus que guardaba.

-Eso es imposible, no puedes ser yo; es decir estoy aquí y para que tú también estés yo no debería existir- Aquel hombre sonrió acercándose a él, Jack entre asustado y sorprendido tomo su cayado colocándolo frente a él dispuesto a atacar- ¡No te acerques!-

-_No podrás herirme aunque así lo desees… Yo soy tu…- _Con su dedo índice toco el cayado logrando que la escarcha que lo cubría comenzara a desaparecer.

-Esto es imposible-

_-Jack… North te conto mi leyenda, es momento en que tu sepas que es lo que sucedió realmente- _Elevando sus manos creo una fuerte ventisca de nieve rodeando solamente al muchacho quién cubrió sus ojos en busca de una salida sin encontrar una, se sentía extraño pero al levantar la mirada pudo ver como aquel extraño sujeto se acercó hasta el introduciéndose poco a poco a su cuerpo.

La ventisca se desintegro permitiendo ver a North lo que sucedía, Jack yacía inerte en el suelo con una expresión pacifica en su rostro, intento levantarlo para recostarlo en un mejor lugar pero en cuanto una mano estaba a centímetros de él diversos picos de hielo solido lo alejaron rápidamente.

-Comprendo… No sucederá nada malo…-

**Jack PoV**

La cabeza me duele a horrores, miro a mi alrededor y no encuentro a North en ningún lado, ni siquiera puedo ver a aquel sujeto que dice ser yo… Por favor eso es imposible, me levanto porque ¿Qué rayos sigo haciendo en el suelo?, algo extraño está pasando, mi mano… Mi mano, no es mi mano… Mis dedos tocan mi rostro pero no siento que sea yo, me siento más grande, observo con cuidado mi cuerpo… Esta armadura, ¡Por el hombre de la luna!… ¡Estoy dentro del cuerpo de ese sujeto!.

-No Jack, estás en tu cuerpo pero en una vida pasada-

-_¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué escucho eco?- _

_-_Jack tranquilízate estas dentro de nuestra mente para evitar que sufras algún daño físico, presenciaras la leyenda de los amantes de hielo, todo lo que veas aquí son sombras del pasado; hechos que ya están marcados en la historia y aunque lo intentes no pueden ser alterados- Sus palabras me causan miedo y mucha ansiedad ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?.

-Caminemos, debemos cumplir con nuestro deber- Pude ver como saco la espada de nuestra cintura apuntando al horizonte mientras formaba un camino de hielo, en los pies creo unos patines que nos permitieron movernos con libertar, aunque aun no comprendo del todo lo que sucede debo de admitir que esto es muy divertido, no sé en qué época o tiempo estoy pero nada es lo que conozco; veo muchas criaturas en el océano, en el cielo, los bosques e incluso en los volcanes- Ellos son seres elementales Jack: hadas, elfos, duendes, dragones, infinidad de criaturas mágicas habitan este mundo-

-_¿Acaso no están en nuestra época? Según tengo entendido esta por ejemplo el hada de los dientes o que me dices del conejo de pascua-_

-Ellos dentro de su corazón aún guardan esencia humana, por ello el hombre de la luna los eligió como guardianes y a pesar de todo siguen existiendo, pero puedes decir que en tu tiempo aún existen ya que también has visto el furia nocturna de la isla de Berk e infinidad de dragones en ese lugar, es una lástima que al pasar los años el ser humano olvida poco a poco la magia que lo rodea- Sus palabras las comprendo perfectamente, el que no crean en ti evita que por lo menos se den cuenta de tu presencia, mire a otro lado notando que la nieve se desprendía de aquel camino de hielo que se iba formando con la espada, debo de admitirlo… Si es mi vida pasada, soy realmente increíble-Más adelante esta un vórtice que romperá nuestra unión, olvidare que estas dentro de mí pero tu podrás ver lo que sucede y cuando llegue el momento de mi muerte pero no te preocupes tu regresaras a tú tiempo-

Segundos después de que me dijo eso elevó la espada ante nosotros mostrándome un copo de nieve, quería suponer que era el vórtice y en cuanto lo cruzamos sentí un dolor de cabeza, mi mano alcanzó mi cabeza… Mire a mí alrededor y todo esta oscuro, poco a poco diversos espejos me rodearon, estaba viendo el exterior pero aunque yo me movía mi vida pasada tenía sus propios movimientos.

Escucho una voz, es muy dulce y cautivante ¿De dónde podrá venir?, veo que mi yo del pasado se pregunta lo mismo y aterrizamos poco a poco, aunque esta tierra es todavía joven y no se ve rastro del reino es Arendelle, le hermosa montaña nevada que cada día que estoy junto a mi adorada princesa es la misma y eso hace que forme una sonrisa hasta que siento que empiezo a moverme. Estoy buscando el origen de aquella voz y de repente siento una brisa fría, la espada se extiende ante mí ocasionando que varios copos se posaran en el filo, dos de mis dedos tomaron uno e inmediatamente se cristalizo, era la primera vez que algo así sucedía pero llamo más mi curiosidad haciendo que siguiera el rastro que dejaba la brisa, llegamos a un claro en el bosque donde pude ver una silueta que bailaba en medio del paisaje nevado, sus manos extendidas expulsaban el hielo que impactaba contra los arboles formando diversas figuras en ellos.

-¡Hermoso!- Fue lo único que atine a decir, aquella silueta pareció escuchar mi voz comenzando a correr… No perdí tiempo corriendo detrás de ella, aunque mi vida pasada no me escuchara estoy seguro de que algunos de nuestros pensamientos están conectados. La montaña nevada estaba cada vez más cerca y aquella silueta intentaba alejarse cada vez más, para evitar que eso sucediera con ayuda de mi espada puse una trampa en la nieve haciéndola caer, me acerque a ella y pude ver que era… ¿Una chica?, su vestido era azul muy delicado pero los pequeños detalles que resaltaban eran azul rey, las mangas comenzaban bombachas jugando con los colores del vestido pero donde estaba la parte del brazo todo era del mismo tono claro, una hermosa capa que parecía hecha de nieve cubría gran parte de su espalda pero lo que me impacto fue aquel hermoso cabello rubio casi platinado, era muy parecido al de mi princesa- Disculpa mi rudeza, ¿Estas bien?- Extendí mi mano ante ella, negó levemente y alzando su mano me ataco, agradezco el haber tenido mi espada en la mano para desviarlo pero ese fue tiempo suficiente para ver cómo se colocaba ante mí y de aquella capa formo una capucha para cubrir su rostro.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-

-Yo lo lamento, no quise importunarte- La chica colocó sus manos delante de mí, no podía verle el rostro pero estoy seguro de que su mirada es desafiante.

-¿Quién eres?- Guarde la espada, lo último que quiero es que se vuelva a alejar.

-Soy uno de los hijos de la madre naturaleza y príncipe de nieve, mi nombre es Calder- ¿Calder? ¿Así me llamaba en mi vida pasada? Me agrada saber que por lo menos en algún momento de mi vida tenía un nombre, sonreí mientras observaba a la chica delante de mí bajaba su guardia y sus manos llegaron a su capucha que desapareció con un leve movimiento, mis ojos no podían estar más abiertos debido al impacto.

-Soy la hija de la luna bendecida con su luz plateada… Soy la princesa de hielo Aitana-

Debo decir que me quede atónito, olvide que por un momento sabía pronunciar palabras coherentes, pero no cabía en mi sorpresa al ver que mis sospechas eran ciertas cuando escuche esa leyenda, la afamada princesa Aitana no era otra que Elsa, mi querida princesa de Arendelle.

**Que niños estos, son todos unos loquillos XD; gracias a todos al darse un tiempo en leer mi pequeña historia, gracias por los bellos reviews a gente hermosa como:**

**-Mislu**

**-MyobiXHitachiin**

**-DarkCarmilla**

**-Una demente suelta**

**-Blue Atom09974**

**-PINKDIAMOND4000**

**-LaidyX **(no lo había pensado, un capitulo regalo por San Valentín… Jajaja curioso nwn)

** .3**

**-Luin-fanel**

**-Poxito**

**-Chocoleti´e **(Gracias por tanto chocolate para la inspiración XD)

-**Bloss Frost **(Si las uniré pero hasta la coronación, hare un cameo con ella y Rapunzel… Otra vez Jajaja)

-**Fatima**

**-Valeria**

**-Zakuro Hatsune**

**-Poci to**

**-Ambar51 chik **(¿James existe? O_O, Oh por dios y yo que pensé que lo había inventado Jajaja)

**Eso es todo y disculpen por no responderles a todos como se debe pero debo de irme a estudiar porque ando en temporada de exámenes pero no quería dejarlas sin actualización, gracias por leer y recuerden entre mas reviews más rápido actualizo. Hasta pronto nwn. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, disculpen por no actualizar antes pero ando en temporada de exámenes y pues ya se imaginaran, presionada con el tiempo; en fin muchas gracias a todos por leer, recuerden que esta es la segunda parte de los amantes de hielo así que todo estará contado desde el punto de vista de Jack. Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords animation y Disney.**

**(Capitulo 10)**

-Aitana es un bonito nombre- Sé que era una pésima excusa para poder acercarnos pero debía de hacer algo, si ella era la vida pasada de Elsa tenía que hallar la forma de acercarse aún más- Significa esperanza ¿No es así?-

-¿Qué hace en estas tierras?- ¿Qué sucede con esta chica? Uno intenta hacerle un cumplido y sus contestaciones son demasiado bruscas, creo que Calder también lo sintió ¿Realmente tiene algo en común con mi hermosa princesa?

-Nada en especial, simplemente estaba de paso y la escuche cantar- Ahora si parecía mi princesa, aunque su mirada era desafiante estaba sonrojada, ese lindo color que me encantaba formar en las mejillas de Elsa.

-Nadie le ha dicho que es de mala educación espiar a la gente- Supongo que mí comentario la ofendió, me dio la espalda y sus brazos estaban cruzados.

-Discúlpeme, jamás fue mi intensión espiarla-

-Pues no lo parece- Comenzó a caminar intentando perderse en la espesura de aquel bosque, por mí que se vaya y regrese cuando su carácter mejore, Calder al parecer no piensa lo mismo ya que soy consiente como es que empieza a caminar hasta tratar de alcanzarla.

-Princesa Aitana, espere por favor-

-¿Qué desea ahora?- Su mirada realmente es desafiante, pero aquellos ojos son definitivamente los mismos que ella.

-Por favor, ya le dije que jamás fue mi intensión ofenderla de ninguna forma…-

-Ya me ha quedado claro, si lo que quiere es que le diga que acepto sus disculpas está bien… Gracias por disculparse, ahora déjeme en paz- Realmente esta chica no puede ser Elsa, ella tiene un carácter demasiado pesado pero mi princesa era única, educada y sobre todo amable.

-¿Le he hecho algo para que actúe tan a la defensiva?- ¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que a Calder se le ocurre defenderse!

-No, si no le agrada como soy no entiendo que hace aquí- Mujeres… ¿Quién las entiende?

-No es demasiado descortés como para ser hija de uno de los grandes dioses de la vida- No sé si Calder lo noto o no, pero Aitana había apretado con fuerza sus puños, su mirada se entristeció por unos momentos ¿Qué sucedía?

-Eso es algo que no te interesa, ¡Déjame en paz!- Elevo una pared de hielo solido entre nosotros, a pesar de ello pude ver como su silueta se alejaba de mí.

-¡Aitana espera!- Calder iba a comenzar a correr pero supongo que mis pensamientos lo detuvieron, Elsa había hecho eso cuando estaba con ella y sabía mejor que nadie que lo mejor era dejarla sola unos momentos para que se tranquilizara, además el ambiente había cambiado ya que la ligera brisa invernal se volvió una tormenta; Calder elevo la espada y con un rápido movimiento de esta la tormenta se disipo, ¿Por qué me están mostrando todo esto? Aun no entiendo nada.

-¿Quién es usted?- Excelente, más gente rara que quiere saber lo mismo ¿Qué acaso como Calder no soy conocido en estos lugares?, al darme la vuelta vi a un troll… Era tan parecido a aquel anciano pero con muchos años menos.

-Soy Calder, un espíritu de invierno como Aitana…-

-Usted no es como la señorita Aitana, nadie es como la señorita Aitana…- Ese comentario es extraño, comienzo a pensar que realmente algunos movimientos o pensamientos están unidos a mi vida pasada ya que nos acercamos al joven.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-La señorita Aitana no puede tener amigos, su padre se lo prohíbe ya que ella debe de conservarse pura, sin ser tocada por nadie para poder llegar a ocupar su lugar en el palacio de la luna-

-¿Pura?-

-No sé que significa, solo eh escuchado a mi padre decirlo a muchas de las criaturas en este lugar ¿Tú sabes que quiere decir eso?- Claro que sé que significa, aunque no sé si con Calder sucedió mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al pensar en lo que hace algunas horas estaba a punto de hacer con Elsa si aquel príncipe no nos hubiera interrumpido.

-Yo si lo sé, pero eres joven para saberlo pequeño amigo- Me alegra que sabe cómo manejar este tipo de temas, a mí estaba por darme un ataque al corazón.

-Ya que, pero sabe una cosa- El pequeño miraba a todos lados, como si revisara que nadie nos viera- Yo opino que la señorita Aitana se siente sola, en algunas ocasiones la eh visto muy triste, no me gusta que alguien tan bonita y buena como ella este así-

-¿Has platicado con ella?-

-Pues solo una vez, salí a jugar en la nieve y me perdí… Ella me encontró y me ayudo a llegar a mi hogar, el tiempo que estuve con ella me canto para distraerme, para que nada me diera miedo-

-Hijo mío ¿Qué haces?- Ese si era muy parecido al anciano troll que me ayudo años atrás con Elsa, me incline en señal de respeto… Realmente era muy diferente antes, ahora no hago eso con nadie.

-Estaba platicando con él, es un espíritu de hielo también… Tal vez pueda hacer sonreí a la señorita Aitana- Aquel troll se acercó a mí con mirada desconfiada.

-¿Por qué no vas con los demás?-

-Pero papá…-

-Anda hijo-

-Está bien- El pequeño troll se despidió de mi con un movimiento de su mano, sonreí para mí agradeciendo el hecho de que ese pequeño me dijera todas esas cosas; al menos ahora podía darme una idea de lo que sucedía con aquella princesa.

-Aléjate de Aitana- ¿Pero qué sucedía con este sujeto? ¿Por qué me decía eso? Pero está loco si cree que le hare caso, las palabras del niño me habían dejado intrigado.

-¿No cree que está siendo irrespetuoso al referirse tan descortésmente a la hija de la luna?- Ahora si se parecía a mí, claramente no me iba a dejar de aquel troll.

-No es una sugerencia muchacho, deja en paz a la señorita Aitana-

-¿Por qué debo de hacer lo que usted me dice?- ¿Qué no me va a contestar?, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a perderse a mi campo de visión… No se parece en nada al troll más sabio de los que había en mí tiempo, bueno al menos el viejo tenía educación y me respondía a las preguntas que le hacía. Mi espada apunto al frente de mí para poder seguir mi recorrido, pero de nuevo llegue a la parte nevada de aquella montaña… Tanto Calder como yo queríamos ver a Aitana, gracias al pequeño troll podía entender un poco su carácter, bueno no es fácil estar solo, ya que yo lo había experimentado por algún tiempo hasta que aparecieron mi dulce amiga Mavis y mi querida Elsa, mi vista no era suficiente para encontrar a Aitana ya que debo de afrontarlo… ¡El lugar es inmenso!, Calder levanto tanto la espada como una de mis manos mientras en ella formaba una bola de nieve, la aplasto con ambas manos para formar pequeños copos que volaban frente a mí…

-Busquen a una hermosa criatura que tiene un poder similar al mío, busquen a aquella que puede crear a sus iguales- Los copos desaparecieron como pequeñas luciérnagas, cada vez me sorprendo más de lo que puedo llegar a hacer con mis poderes… ¿Podre hacerlo cuando regrese a mi tiempo?, aterrizamos sentándonos en la nieve mirando la nada esperando alguna respuesta de la nieve, pero nada sucedió. El anochecer poco a poco comenzó a hacer su aparición pintando el cielo con pequeños puntos brillantes y un color azul negruzco muy intenso que los hacía resaltar aún más.

Una corriente de viento me llegó por la espalda, mi mano se extendió ante mi rostro tomando pequeños fragmentos de nieve y como si de una carta se tratara pude leerlos, o al menos lo podría explicar de esa forma ya que al verlos sabía hacía donde caminar para poder encontrar a Aitana. Quería utilizar magia, pero según los pensamientos que logre captar de Calder, si Aitana notaba que la magia se acercaba era muy probable que escapara del lugar que ahora habitaba, camine unas cuantas horas hasta casi llegar a la cima de la montaña encontrándome con algo que jamás me imagine; un hermoso castillo de hielo solido se elevaba ante mí con hermosas puertas que tenían diseños únicos y atrayentes a la vista, las ventanas lucían cristales transparentes sin ningún tipo de impureza… Estoy celoso al ver lo que podía crear con su poder pero aun así una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, al levantar el rostro Aitana estaba en uno de los balcones y al notar mi presencia entro rápidamente, no iba a permitir que escapara así que entre también en aquel castillo.

-¡Princesa Aitana!- En verdad que me siento celoso ante la majestuosidad de aquel lugar, cada rincón era magnifico.

-Es demasiado insistente, ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo me encontró?- Mire a todos lados pero no era capaz de percibir su presencia.

-Lo lamento, pero quería disculparme con usted-

-Ya lo había dicho, lo disculpe y le pido que me deje en paz…- Su voz sonaba tan triste, era como recordar a la pequeña Elsa que conocí hace ya tantos años.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Sí, ahora déjeme en paz-

-Por favor princesa Aitana, su voz suena demasiado triste… Permítame verla para saber que está bien, solo así me iré ¿O acaso me obligara a salir?- Seguía sin saber dónde estaba pero mis ojos seguían buscando su presencia, por el hombre de la luna ¡Desearía moverme para poder hacer el truco con la nieve!, tal así pueda encontrarla más rápido.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?-

-Nadie tiene porque quedarse solo, princesa Aitana solo quiero hablar con usted… Por favor…- Escuche unos pasos sobre la escalera, ella aparecía entre la nieve; cada vez me sorprendo más de lo que pueden hacer.

-¿Cómo me había mencionado que se llama?- Su voz era serena, sin pisca alguna de enojo o tristeza.

-Mi nombre es Calder- Intente acercarme a ella pero en cuanto intente tocarla se alejó un paso.

-Ya veo, eh escuchado de usted gracias a mi padre-

-En mi caso jamás había escuchado de su existencia, mi madre jamás la había mencionado-Aitana miro al suelo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-No me sorprende ya que mi padre lo ha ordenado así, soy su secreto- No pude resistirme volviendo a acercarme a ella.

-En ese caso, es usted el más hermoso secreto sobre la tierra- Amo el color rojo, en especial cuando se muestra en las bellas facciones femeninas de ambas princesas.

-Gracias…- Lo confirmo, adoro a esta mujer y la que será en el futuro, la sonrisa que me muestra es digna de alguien como ella.

-Me permitirá ser también yo quien guarde tan adorable secreto-

-Eso será decisión suya- No puedo evitar sonreír, comienzo a sentir una conexión más fuerte sobre el cuerpo que comparto con Calder.

-Dígame princesa Aitana ¿Por qué solo unos cuantos son conscientes de su existencia?-

-Se lo explicare príncipe Calder, pero por favor sígame para que podamos hablar tranquilamente- Asentí con la cabeza mientras subía las escaleras apreciando el castillo, me pregunto si también puedo hacer eso; llegamos a una sala donde todo estaba congelado y gracias a la luz de la luna estaba iluminado por el reflejo que creaba a través del hielo.

-¿Este castillo es un regalo de su padre?- Aitana con gran porte y elegancia se sentó ante mí, no puedo evitar sonreír ya que a pesar de los años sigue siendo mi linda Elsa.

-No, este castillo es lo único realmente mío… Mi padre es un ser bondadoso, pero desde que nací se podría decir que estoy bajo su sombra y protección- Aitana me miro unos momentos para después desviar la cabeza- Perdóneme, usted no tiene por qué enterarse de esto-

-Princesa no se preocupe, al contrario me siento halagado de que confíe en mi como para decirme algunas cosas sobre su persona- Es extraño estarme refiriendo a una persona a la cual apreció de forma tan respetuosa, pero creo que en este momento será lo mejor ya que ella no confía en nadie… Bueno eh vivido eso, así que la entiendo perfectamente- Quiero que usted me considere un amigo-

-¿Un amigo?- Me arrodille ante ella tomando sus manos- ¿Qué es un amigo?-

-Alguien en quien puede confiar en las buenas y en las malas, quien no la abandonara pase lo que pase y la apoyara ante las adversidades- Mi mano derecha tomo su rostro, su piel era igual de delicada que en mis tiempos al igual que aquel lindo dolor carmín que combinaba con sus ojos azules- Y créeme que jamás te abandonaría Aitana-

-Entonces el pequeño troll que veo ¿También es mi amigo?- Sonreí ante su inocencia.

-Sí, él es tu primer amigo ya que se preocupa de verte tan triste- Me levante mientras la ayudaba a realizar la misma acción- Desde este momento te prometo que seré un gran amigo para ti Aitana- Ella sonrió pero a la vez retiro su mano.

-Se lo agradezco mucho príncipe Calder, pero me temo que será imposible- Con un caminar sereno se acercó a una de las ventanas- Mi padre desde hace ya muchos años me tiene en este lugar, teme que alguien me aleje de su lado y no cumpla el deber que se me asignara cuando el ya no esté… De hecho esa es la razón por la que muchos seres no conocen mi existencia, entre menos estén enterados de mi vida es mejor-

-Es un razonamiento entendible, pero nadie puede estar solo ya que siempre se necesita la compañía de otro ser-

-Bueno… Tengo a mi padre, el me visita de vez en cuando-

-En ese caso yo la visitare diariamente princesa-

-Gracias príncipe-

-Por cierto… Solo dime Calder- Su rostro sorprendido es muy lindo, adoro esa cara- Somos amigos y por ello no veo la necesidad de tener que llamarnos por el título que se nos otorgó al nacer- Ella sonrió de una manera muy tierna mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Claro… Calder, pero en ese caso deseo que me llames Aitana-

-Es un trato-

-Dime ¿Cómo es la madre naturaleza?- Esa es una pregunta hasta en la que yo estoy interesado, gracias a North había escuchado sobre esos seres tan legendarios pero jamás los eh visto en persona y el que se lo respondan me informara a mí también, todo se está volviendo oscuro mientras noto como imagen tras imagen pasan rápidamente ante mí, ya entiendo están adelantando algunas de las memorias de Calder, ¡Esto no es justo! Ya que no se me permite enterarme de ellos, de hecho si Aitana le respondía a Calder eso significaba que tal vez podría saber cómo era el hombre de la luna, pero simplemente no me dejan ya que al observar a mi alrededor estoy en un salón en aquel palacio de hielo y al juzgar por las estatuas que ahí se encuentran ha pasado tiempo… Detesto no saber cómo son los antiguos ya que hay muchas figuras tanto femeninas como masculinas, probablemente una de ellas sea aquel hombre que me dio una segunda oportunidad de vivir… Pero no.

-Dime Aitana ¿Tu padre se molestó cuando me encontró aquí?- Excelente, esto es simplemente fabuloso… ¡Fui llevado a una memoria distante! Si por lo menos me hubieran permitido ver esa memoria hubiera conocido al hombre de la luna.

-Si… El desea que ya no te vea jamás- Acabo de olvidar que estaba molesto ¿Cómo que ya no podré verla jamás? Bueno Calder aunque si lo analizo, da lo mismo ya que somos la misma persona.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Recuerda lo que te dije Calder, mi padre me había tenido bajo su cuidado durante mucho tiempo… El no desea que tenga algo que ver con algún ser- Siento el enojo de Calder y lo entiendo perfectamente, si a mí también me hubieran dicho que me alejara de Elsa jamás lo hubiera permitido.

-Eso es una tontería, ¿Qué es lo que tiene tu padre en contra de que estés con alguien?- Calder por un breve momento mira por la ventana y alcanzo a ver una fuerte tormenta de nieve, por las formas que tienen los copos es muy agresiva ya que en vez de lucir de una forma hermosa no tienen ninguna, sus puntas son afiladas… Parecen cristal.

-Yo tengo miedo… No quiero que me alejen de ti- Sus ojos están invadidos por lagrimas que destrozan nuestro corazón.

-No lograra separarnos, hemos pasado 100 años juntos y no evitara que el tiempo juntos termine aquí- ¿100 años? ¡Debe de ser una broma!

-¿Cómo lo evitaras?-

-Aún no lo sé, pero juro que encontrare la forma- Tomo la mano de Aitana con mi mano izquierda mientras que la derecha rodea su cintura, con un movimiento delicado la acercó a mi cuerpo… Sus ojos son los mismos que los de Elsa y mis emociones se sincronizan con las de Calder, lo siento en mi pecho… Aquella calidez que lo está invadiendo al ver a Aitana es la misma que siento yo cuando estoy con Elsa, me da la fuerza para saber que la protegeré ante todo y ante todos y que nada nos separara, que siempre estaré para ella…-

-Te quiero- Susurro mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos, yo también la quiero pero de una manera más intensa…

-Yo no…- Siento como se pone rígida entre mis brazos, pero antes de que se aleje la sostengo con fuerza- Yo siento algo aún más intenso-

-¿Calder?- Se separó de mi colocando sus pequeñas manos en mi pecho, en este momento estoy más que seguro que es donde debo estar… Esta misma calidez, sé que Calder me ayudara a descifrarla y cuando tenga a Elsa frente a mi podré decirle lo mismo que él le expresara a Aitana.

-No me importa si tu padre me mata ya que no me quise separar de ti, no me importa si pierdo mi magia por combinarla con la tuya, no me importa si me madre me desconoce y me transforma en un ser mortal solo por permanecer a tu lado- Mi frente queda pegada a la de ella, veo como cierra sus ojos mientras un pequeño temblor se apodera de su cuerpo- Te amo Aitana… Te amo y no quiero dejarte ir, no puedo dejarte ir… Mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi alma te pertenecen- Se abrazó a mí con más fuerza mientras siento como la tormenta se ameniza, ella lo está logrando; comienzo a sonreír al darme cuenta de que soy un idiota por no percatarme de esto antes… Yo amo a Elsa, esa calidez que siento dentro de mi corazón es porque la amo…

-Yo tampoco deseo separarme de ti, también te amo Calder- Un copo de nieve se dibuja debajo de nosotros, si lo analizo un poco es muy similar al que llevan las banderas del reino de Arendelle pero al parecer eso no importa ahora, la felicidad que siente Calder al darse cuenta de que es correspondido me inunda a mí también, es como si Elsa correspondiera a lo que siento y dentro de mi corazón sé que es así-

-¿Ese es el deseo que guarda su corazón?- Es una voz masculina ¿Sera acaso? ¡Por dios Calder! ¡Gira! ¡Quiero saber con quién están hablando!

-¡Padre!- ¡Lo sabía!, ¡Es el hombre de la luna!

-Hija mía, ¿Este es tu deseo?- Calder por fin gira… ¿En verdad podre conocer al hombre de la luna? Mi ansiedad crece cada que se mueve un poco pero, claro tenía que pasar algo así… La imagen que esta ante mí luce distorsionada y su voz comienza a cambiar, debo de imaginarme que él es quién no me deja saber su verdadera forma.

-Señor, por favor permítame…- El hombre de la luna eleva una mano, pide a Calder que guarde silencio mientras que a paso tranquilo se acerca a ellos.

-Responde hija mía- Aitana se separa de nosotros, la veo asentir levemente con una mirada asustada.

-Amo a Calder, padre por favor te lo pido… No me separes de él-

-Entiendo hija mía, mi felicidad es la tuya y si ese es tu deseo lo respetare- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estoy escuchando bien? ¡El hombre de la luna les ha dado autorización para estar juntos!- Pero…- Ya sabía que era demasiado bueno- Deben de aprender a controlar su magia-

-¿Por qué? Tenemos muchos años viviendo de esta forma ¿Acaso hicimos algo mal?- El hombre de la luna, que ya no sé si es un ente femenino o masculino por los cambios de voz que lleva, se acerca a la ventana mostrándonos un paisaje nevado muy desolador- Su magia se basa en sus emociones, ustedes deben de aprender a controlarlas cuando estén juntos ya que si algo sale mal de nuevo, las criaturas mágicas que habitan este reino pueden llegar a morir… Hija mía, príncipe hijo de la madre naturaleza… Deben de tener cuidado- Ambos asentimos mientras vemos al hombre de la luna desaparecer, siento la felicidad que me invade debido a que todo salió bien.

-Te amo mi hermosa princesa de hielo- Cuando nuestros labios se iban a unir a los de Aitana todo comienza a volverse oscuro, comprendo… Es un momento que cada uno debe de vivir por su cuenta, pero no me importa ya que sé que cuando regrese a mi mundo podre decirle a mi propia princesa lo que siento… La amo…

**Les pido un poco de paciencia ya que la escuela me quiere matar mi lado creativo T_T, el de "propuesta indecente" tardare un poquito en actualizar ya que deje el capítulo a la mitad (Espero mañana acabarlo ya que tengo un poco de tiempo libre) así que a los que llegaron a leerlo les pido paciencia. Ahora gracias por los reviews a:**

**-MyobiXHitachiin**: De hecho los acababa los dos a la vez pero ahora me fallo u.u, espero te guste este nuevo capítulo.

**-Caro 11: **Bueno pues preguntas respondidas, lamento dejar cada capítulo en la mejor parte pero así hago que lo leean, soy malvada muajaja XD.

**-LaidyX: **Espero que esta parte de las memorias de nuestro chico de invierno te guste nwn.

**-BlueAtom09974: **Pues no te defraudare, mi prometerlo**.**

**-1000deppera: **¿Acaso hay alguien a quien no le guste? Jack es un amor.

**-Ambar51 chik: **Oh por Dios, que cosas ya que me sentí especial por crearlo XD.

**-DarkCarmilla: **Una parte esta revelada, espero te guste y no te desilusione nwn.

**-Marina Acero: **A mi al contrario, me gusta mucho jugar con la intromisión de algunos personajes ya que es divertido imaginar la escena, ojala te guste la actualización.

**-Guest: **Gracias por los halagos, me alegra mucho que te guste el fic.

**-Fatima: **Créeme que estoy a punto de serlo, tengo ojeras en las ojeras T.T. Ojala te guste el capítulo.

**-Bloss Frost: **Espero te agrade lo que escribí.

**-Una demente suelta: **Lo siento pero ahora puedo permitir saciar tu intriga XD.

**-Chocoleti´e: **Jajaja tu expresión me dio risa en cuanto lo leí, fue gracioso Jajaja; gracias por el chocolate intentare no tardar en actualizar.

**-PINKDIAMOND4000: **Me da mucho gusto que te agraden los nombres, busque como desesperada unos que me convencieran hasta que encontré a los ganadores Jajaja.

**-Luin-fanel: **Jajaja si parece un poco comercial pero intentare hacer todo para no perder energía, perdón por "cortarles la inspiración" pero tengo que esperar un poco para esa escena jijiji ojala te guste el capítulo.

**-Cam Kiryuu Biersack: **Y yo los amo por leer, gracias a ustedes este fic sigue su curso.

**Ahora si como dice Porky: Eso es todo amigos; y recuerden entre más reviews más rápido actualizo. Hasta la próxima nwn. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Lamento actualizar hasta ahora pero fue el cumpleaños de una buena amiga y no pude subir ayer (Me fui de fiesta wiii) además penúltimo capítulo con la vida pasada de los amantes de hielo y nieve. Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords animation y disney. **

**(Capitulo 11)**

North observaba a Jack dormir, llevaba días así ¿Qué tanto le mostraría el hombre de la luna? Subió a su trineo dejando al muchacho ya que a juzgar por la magia de protección que lo rodeaba nada le pasaría, además aquel copo de cristal seguía intacto con un brillo único que le resultaba tranquilizador; emprendió la marcha rumbo a Arendelle ya que con Elsa sería más complicado lograr que recuperara sus memorias ya que muchos notarían la ausencia de la princesa en el castillo, una idea tal vez algo loca surco su mente y pediría ayuda a quienes menos se imaginaba esperando dentro de su corazón que aquellas personas aceptaran.

Después de un largo viaje llego hasta el reino de Arendelle dejando su trineo en una parte oculta de aquel bosque donde lograba apreciar el castillo junto a todo el reino, era un lugar hermoso que debido a su trabajo había tenido la oportunidad de visitar notando que ambas jovencitas eran buenas personas además de dulces; le tendió la mano a la persona que estaba junto a él para comenzar a caminar hasta el lugar destinado. Gracias a la magia que el hombre de la luna nadie pudo percatarse de la presencia de la compañera de North ya que a él nadie podía verlo, caminando con toda libertad hasta la puerta de Elsa, la chica estaba sentada mirando por la ventana de su habitación, pero al escuchar ruido su mirada se posó en la puerta encontrándose con un hombre de largas barbas blancas y ojos azules de mirada cálida y paternal, pero más grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una chica a la cual conocía a la perfección.

-¿Mavis?- Elsa se puso de pie caminando hasta ellos, North estaba confundido pero no había tiempo para eso- ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?-

-North me trajo, hay algo importante que debes de saber- El hombre de rojo se presentó ante la princesa con una sonrisa tierna.

-Un honor conocerla princesa Elsa, mi nombre es North soy un guardián del hombre de la luna- La chica sonrió también, iba a tocar el hombro de aquel señor pero un brillo entre el collar y aquel cofre de cristal se lo impidió.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Perdóneme princesa- La chica no comprendió hasta que el robusto hombre abrió el cofre presentando ante ella a Aitana, una mirada de miedo invadió los ojos azules de la chica quién sin querer hacerlo comenzó a congelar su alrededor.

-_Relájate hermosa niña- _Aquella mujer levanto la mano ocasionando que la nieve desapareciera- _No tengas miedo de mi- _

-¿Qué significa esto Mavis? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Por qué esa mujer se parece a mí?- La vampiresa miro a North quien asintió con una sonrisa.

-Confía en ellos Elsa, de la misma forma en que confías en mi o en Jack- El nombre del muchacho extraño a la chica de ojos azules.

-¿El que tiene que ver? ¿Ellos conocen a Jack?-

_-En mi tiempo… Lo conocí como Calder- _

_-_¿A qué te refieres con que en tu tiempo? No entiendo nada- Aquella chica tomando las orillas de su vestido se inclinó ante Elsa con una tierna sonrisa.

- _Mi nombre es Aitana, soy la princesa de hielo hija del hombre de la luna… Soy tu vida pasada- _

-¿Vida pasada? ¿Pero no se supone que en ese caso tú no deberías existir? Si yo estoy viva… Tú no tienes por qué estarlo… - Elsa se dejó caer en su cama tratando de procesar toda esa información.

_-Y no existo cariño, solo soy una ilusión de lo que en algún momento fui… Calder o si prefieres Jack también está pasando por lo que tú comenzaras a pasar- _

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

_-Dame tu mano Elsa, te mostrare lo que debes de saber…- _

_-_¿Jack está bien?-

-El… Estará bien- Elsa estaba insegura, quería saber que sucedía pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo; cuando Aitana dijo esas palabras pudo ver un deje de tristeza en su mirada que la preocupo.

-Confía pequeña princesa- Menciono aquel imponente hombre, su voz le era familiar de algún vago recuerdo de su infancia.

-Lo… Lo intentaré- Tomo la mano de Aitana sintiendo como se unían, su pecho ardía obligándola a cerrar los ojos, su cuerpo se dejó caer pero antes de tocar el suelo North la tomo entre sus brazos recostándola con gran cautela en la cama; Mavis asustada se acercó pero antes de poder tocarla algunos picos de hielo se levantaron defendiendo a la chica.

-North ¿Qué paso?-

-Su alma viajo en el tiempo como la de Jack, deben de conocer su vida pasada aunque aun no entiendo por qué- El hombre de rojo saco de entre las bolsas de su abrigo un pequeño costalito de donde extrajo un polvo de color plateado, lo roció sobre Mavis logrando que su cuerpo se transformara mostrando a la princesa de Arendelle.

-¿Qué es esto?- Miraba sus manos notándolas un poco más pálida, sujeto su cabello percatándose de que era más largo que antes.

-Es la ayuda que le pedí a tu padre, aunque me costó bastante convencerlo pero le jure que siempre estaré a tu lado para evitar que algo malo te pase-

-¿Pero qué debo de hacer? ¿Por qué me transformaste en Elsa?-

-No sé cuánto tiempo estará inconsciente, pero sea el que sea la gente del castillo se dará cuenta de su ausencia en algún momento… Mavis debes de hacerte pasar por ella-

-¡¿Qué yo que?! ¡North debes de estar loco! ¡Recuerda que yo no puedo mostrarme ante la luz del sol!- El guardián le sonrió a la pequeña vampiresa con cariño mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Sé que lo harás bien, eres Mavis Drácula y tu padre te educo de una excelente forma que te hará pasar fácilmente por ella, sé que podrás llevar bien tu papel suplantando a Elsa-

-North yo… No lo sé, no estoy segura-

-Animo Mavis, es como un favor a dos de tus mejores amigos- La vampiresa aún estaba dudosa pero asintió, ella apreciaba mucho a Jack y Elsa así que lo haría sin dudar.

-Acepto North, por favor sal de la habitación ya que los vestidos que me da mi padre no cuadran para nada con lo que usa Elsa-

-Gracias pequeña Mavis, estaré contigo en todo momento aprovechando que nadie en este palacio me puede ver más que tú-

-Pero ¿Qué me dices de tus responsabilidades como guardián?-

-Puedo dejarlas por unos días, los yetis saben lo que deben de hacer y eso me ayudara para dejarlos a cargo; falta más de un año para las entregas así que por ese lado no hay problema tampoco-

-¿Quieres mucho a Jack verdad?-

-Así es, es un gran muchacho a pesar de todo-La chica asintió con una sonrisa, cuando el hombre de rojo salió de la alcoba miro a Elsa durmiendo plácidamente mientras caminaba hasta el armario; sonrió al ver los vestidos de colores pastel tomando uno sencillo de color turquesa que se ajustaba a la parte superior de su cuerpo, la falda era amplia y sus mangas eran amplias sujetadas en pequeños nudos sobre los brazos. North esperaba pacientemente del otro lado de la puerta, en cuánto esta se abrió se encontró con Mavis quién salía caminando con porte y elegancia.

-¿Cómo me veo?-

-Perfecta, ahora escucha la mayor parte del tiempo tendrás que estar en la habitación ya que Elsa se encierra ahí casi todo el día debido a su magia y…-

-Lo sé, ella me lo explico hace un tiempo… No te preocupes creo que podré llevar acabo mi papel ya que me hablo un poco de su familia junto a sus costumbre, daré mi mayor esfuerzo para ayudarlos, solo espero que todo esto acabe bien para Jack y Elsa-

-Eso espero yo también Mavis…- Miro a Elsa quién lucía muy tranquila sobre la cama- Yo también lo espero- Cerraron la puerta con tranca para que nadie acezara.

-Solo respóndeme algo North…-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Yo, eh visto que el cariño que se tienen a crecido conforme pasan los años… ¿Es porque es el amor que se tenían es por sus vidas pasadas o el algo que nació en ellos?- North abrió los ojos pero después sonrió dejando a la chica con su duda.

-¿Elsa? ¿Con quién hablas?- Mavis giro encontrándose con la que esperaba fuera Ana, aunque no tenía por qué dudarlo ya que era muy parecida a Elsa.

-Lo siento, creo que pensaba en voz alta… Discúlpame pero tengo asuntos que atender en el estudio-

**-**Está bien…- Seguida de North la vampiresa camino a paso tranquilo aunque nerviosa, si fuera por ella comenzaría a correr ya que la situación le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Relájate Mavis, sé que lo harás bien-

**Pov Elsa**

No entiendo porque me cuentan todo esto, el que me mostraran a Calder afecto mucho mi corazón, no puedo negar que su apariencia es muy atractiva ya que es un joven de veintitantos años con el cabello más largo del que utiliza en mi tiempo, aunque sus ojos siguen con aquel hermoso azul que me gusta junto con la mirada expresiva pero yo prefiero al Jack que conocí y del que me enamore.

A pesar de todo me da miedo lo que me quieren mostrar, primero me encuentro con Calder y me arrepiento mucho de haberlo tratado de forma tan cortante, el simplemente quería ser amable conmigo pero por mis pensamientos al estar unidos a los de Aitana entiendo totalmente porque lo trataba así, al parecer desde aquel entonces mi vida fue… Solitaria, aunque en esta vida tengo a Ana conmigo pero Aitana solo tenía a su padre ¿Me pregunto cómo será el hombre de la luna?

El siguiente recuerdo que tuve fue como declaro su amor por mí… Aquellas palabras eran tan hermosas, su mirada tierna me conmovió y no puedo evitar imaginar que algo en sus ojos me recordaban al Jack que estaba en mi tiempo, sonreía cada que imaginaba aquellas palabras y más que nada el momento en que sus labios se unieron a los míos, pero no era la misma sensación que cuando bese a Jack; aunque eh de admitir que fue agradable prefiero regresar a mi tiempo y volver a besarlo a él, cuando siento que las manos de Calder comienzan a descender todo se vuelve oscuro impidiéndome ver más allá del beso.

En esta ocasión estoy en el mismo claro que visite en mis años de infancia, cuando todo comenzó al haber lastimado a mi pequeña hermana Ana; aunque ahora los trolls no se acercan a mí solo me ven de lejos sin embargo lo que me preocupa es que me ven ¿Con miedo?, mi mano se acerca a mi pecho ya que mi corazón comienza a oprimirse al ser tratada en este mundo así, el pequeño troll que vi en una memoria de Aitana intenta acercarse pero su madre no se lo permite.

-Es peligrosa- Alcanzo a escuchar que dice de mí, ¿Por qué lo dice? Jamás les he dado un motivo para que me vean así, miro todo alrededor y me encuentro con algunos de los arboles caídos como si una fuerte ráfaga de viento los tirara.

-Yo… No… Se equivocan-

-¿Qué la trae por aquí princesa Aitana?- ¿Por qué me habla tan fríamente el anciano?

-Yo… Tengo dudas y quería consultarlo con usted-

-¿Por qué conmigo princesa?-

-Porque no eh podido ver a mi padre- Aún me ve desconfiado, parece que no le agrada la idea de hablarme.

-Sígame por favor- Asiento comenzando a caminar, mientras paso entre los troll muchos de ellos me ven con miedo y retroceden unos cuantos pasos, llegamos a una pequeña laguna que jamás eh visto y me ofrece asiento en una roca junto al cuerpo de agua.

-¿Qué sucede anciano? ¿Por qué todos me ven así?-

-¿Qué la trae por aquí princesa?- El que me conteste así solo significa una cosa, él no quiere hablar de lo ocurrido.

-Bueno me eh sentido mal últimamente, jamás me había preocupado por eso pero siento que mi peso ha cambiado además de mi apetito, aunque por más hambre que tengo nada se queda en mi estómago debido a que cosa que ingiero cosa que vomito-

-¿Qué?- El anciano está asustado, lo puedo ver en su cara.

-¿Usted sabe que tengo?-

-Váyase de aquí princesa-

-¿Qué?-

-Aitana, ya no eres bien recibida en este lugar…- Ya no pudimos soportarlo y nos marchamos corriendo, podía sentir que detrás de mí dejaba el rastro de hielo congelando algunas cosas pero no me importaba, la actitud de aquel anciano me había lastimado y más a la princesa quién lloraba desconsoladamente.

Me introduje en el bosque ya que no tenía deseos de ver a nadie y en el castillo era probable que estuviera Calder pero no quería verlo, no deseo que me vea tan triste y con mis ojos inundados en lágrimas, seguí corriendo hasta que una cálida brisa me detuvo, me puse en guardia temiendo que fuera un enemigo o alguien que intentara lastimarme pero no me paso nada ya que entre el viento que me rodeaba un pequeño remolino de hojas y flores se alzó ante mí, la imagen de una hermosa mujer se comenzó a formar con sus largos cabellos castaños y mechones verdes, sus ojos eran únicos ya que el color verde que poseían era muy intenso, una túnica blanca que tenía un cordón dorado en su cintura junto a una guirnalda de pequeños botones de diferentes flores adornado su cabeza y en sus brazos enredaderas de campanillas moradas que se intercalaban hasta sus manos.

-¿Quién eres?- Aquella mujer me sonrió maternalmente.

-Tranquila Aitana, no te haré daño- No entiendo porque pero aquella mujer me transmitió mucha confianza, se acercaba a mi paso a paso y las flores que estaban a su paso se abrían con hermosura.

-¿Quién es usted?-

-Mi nombre es Gaia, soy la madre naturaleza- ¡Por el hombre de la luna! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan irrespetuosa?, me inclino con solemnidad ante ella- Tranquila hermosa niña, levántate-

-Pero usted es…-

-Parte de tu familia ahora- ¿Mi familia? ¿Qué quiere decir?- Eres la mujer de mi hijo… Calder-

-Entiendo…-

-¿Qué te acompleja pequeña?-

-¿Esta mal que permanezca al lado de su hijo?- Veo que su bondadosa mirada cambia por unos segundos a una sorprendida pero después una sonrisa se plasma en su rostro.

-¿Lo amas?-

-Es lo más importante que tengo en esta vida-

-En ese caso no veo lo malo- Me tendió su mano la cual tome sin dudar mientras que con su mano izquierda pudo hacer que un árbol se inclinara logrando hacer que nos sentáramos- Aún hay algo más que te acompleja Aitana ¿Qué es?-

-Yo no lo sé… Tengo cambios en mi cuerpo que jamás había experimentado- Su mano se acerca a mi vientre mientras sus verdes ojos se cerraban, unos instantes después los abrió dejando que pequeñas lagrimas se derramaran de ellos al tiempo en que una ligera brisa nos comenzó a rodear.

-Mi niña escucha, ve a tu castillo junto a mi hijo mientras le dirás las siguientes palabras…-

Sigo sin creer lo que la madre naturaleza me ha dicho, ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿En verdad puedo…? Mi felicidad es indescriptible al enterarme de aquella hermosa noticia, al ingresar al castillo siento mucha ansiedad y nerviosismo pero la sonrisa de mi rostro no se borra; busco en cada habitación pero no encuentro a Calder por ningún lado así que pienso que lo mejor es esperarlo, subo hasta donde está el balcón principal mientras invoco una silla de hielo para sentarme a contemplar como el sol se despide poco a poco de la tierra, después de unos momentos puedo ver como una tormenta de nieve se acerca, de nuevo una sonrisa se plasma en mi rostro, bajo corriendo las escaleras y en cuanto lo veo entrar me lanzo sobre él aprisionándolo con mis brazos.

-También me da gusto verte mi amada princesa- Siento sus brazos envolverme y mis lágrimas comienzan a salir, siento que se preocupa porque se aleja.

-¿Qué sucede Aitana?- Una de sus manos limpia mis mejillas pero sujeto con fuerza su mano, le pido con mi mirada que me acompañe y lo hace sin dudar.

-Calder quiero hablar contigo de algo importante-

-Lo que quieras decirme siempre te escuchare- Suspiro mientras mi mirada se encuentra con la de él, puedo ver la ansiedad y preocupación pero aunque lo intento no puedo reprimir mi sonrisa que lo tranquiliza un poco.

-Calder hable con tu madre quién me explico lo que sucedía con unos cambios que eh tenido en mi cuerpo- El asintió con seriedad, de nuevo el aire abandona mis pulmones- Ella me dijo que a pesar de que somos entes mágicos o inmortales podemos dar vida, así como ella te dio la vida a ti o mi padre me lo permitió-

-Comprendo mi hermosa niña, pero ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?- Sujeto con un poco más de fuerza su mano.

-Calder… Yo… Nosotros vamos a tener… Un hijo…- Su mirada es indescriptible pero a pesar de eso puedo ver la felicidad y sorpresa en sus ojos.

**Pov General**

-¿Un hijo?- La chica asintió con la cabeza mientras que el no cabía en su sorpresa, se levantó drásticamente tomando a la mujer de la cintura para darle algunos giros en el aire.

-Aitana es una hermosa noticia, la mejor que me han dado en mucho tiempo… Te amo Aitana, te amo… Elsa- Ambas almas que estaban de huéspedes en aquellos cuerpos pasados se sorprendieron por las últimas palabras, se dieron cuenta en ese momento, ambos estaban ahí reviviendo la historia de amor de sus vidas pasadas.

**La verdad este pequeño giro ni yo me lo esperaba simplemente lo cree de último minuto pero a pesar de ello me gusto, por cierto fue breve el punto de vista de Elsa porque si lo hago todo debo de admitirlo sería demasiado repetitivo al igual que aburrido. Quiero darles las gracias por los bellos reviews a:**

**-BlueAtom09974 **(listo, ojala te guste)

-**MyobiXHitachiin **(Se pondrán pero creo que dentro de dos capítulos, creo ya que entre tantas cosas que escribo pues ya pierdo el hilo de las ideas previstas XD)

**-LaidyX **(¿Con que se encontrara cuando regrese a su época? Es una buena pregunta, con respecto a la escuela creo que pude haber salido mejor pero en fin a echarle más ganas en los futuros exámenes)

**-Marina Acero **(Jack es hijo de la madre naturaleza y Elsa del hombre de la luna, estaba pensando en que fuera al revés pero sería demasiado predecible)

**-DarkCarmilla **(El escribir en esta temporada me despeja, me tranquiliza mucho ya que es un buen despeje; que gusto me da que te agrade el cómo describo la historia de los amantes de hielo)

**-Desconocida **(La escena pervertida vendrá más adelante, quiero que sea tierno ya que será la primera vez de ambos nwn y aunque no saque 10 pues si pase, eso es lo que cuenta aunque aún me faltan XP)

**-Fatima **(Gracias por el halago de genio que ojala me sirviera para otras cosas Jajaja, tratare de actualizar cada fin de semana para que tengas un día en específico y si puedes lo intentes leer nwn)

**-Luin-Fanel **(Pues en si no dejo que los conozca porque el en la película no sabe nada del hombre de la luna y como este fic está basado antes de que sea guardián, si le mostrare todo hasta su muerte y unas cositas más)

-**Caro-11 **(La declaración de Jack frente a Elsa será dentro de poco, lo prometo y lamento ser una persona tan malvada XP)

-**Rainbow death **(Espero te guste este nuevo capítulo)

**-Una demente suelta **(Lamento cortarlo en las mejores partes pero así impacta más)

**-PINKDIAMOND4000 **(Pues como el fic está basado antes de la película, no puedo dejar que lo conozca y lamento eso)

-**Nana Caballero **(Gracias por declararte mi fan, créeme que eso es bastante halagador nwn espero este capítulo te guste de igual forma)

-**Mikori **(Gracias por decir que amas mi fic, eres muy dulce y espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo)

**-Clary17 **(Bienvenida al fic, espero te guste lo que iré escribiendo más adelante)


	12. Chapter 12

**Holis ¿Cómo han estado? Yo algo fastidiada mientras le digo muchas cosas altisonantes a la escuela pero de ahí en fuera creo que bien Jajaja, eh aquí el capítulo hasta el momento más triste de "Corazón de Cristal", estoy segura de que ya se imaginan que viene a continuación así que: "Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords y Disney"**

**(Capitulo 12)**

La noticia del bebe los tenía por demás felices, jamás se habían visto como los padres de alguien teniendo un poco de miedo pero aun así la ilusión era enorme. El hombre de la luna estaba al tanto de lo sucedido gracias a la madre naturaleza, al principio estaba sorprendido pero el ver a su pequeña hija tan feliz no pudo hacer más que compartir esa felicidad, los únicos inconformes eran diversas criaturas de aquel enorme bosque, temían a los que antes consideraban dioses debido a sus poderes elementales pero su vida corría peligro o al menos eso pensaban. Una reunión se dio acabó entre los representantes de las diferentes criaturas que habitaban el bosque en un intento por encontrar alguna solución.

-¡Debemos de hacer algo! ¡Hace poco casi destruyen el bosque!- Gritaba un centauro señalando los árboles que ahora estaban doblados.

-Pero son los hijos del hombre de la luna y la madre naturaleza, tendremos represalias si algo les sucede- Intervino un hada.

-¡Pero si no hacemos algo ellos acabaran con nosotros!- Grito el líder de los troll- Tal vez deberíamos hablarlo con el hombre de la luna o alguno de sus hermanos-

-Ninguno de ellos nos escuchara, ¿Acaso creen que nos pondrán sobre sus hijos?-

-En ese caso usaremos algo que me han dejado a mí cuidado durante mucho tiempo…- Aquella ninfa invoco un montículo de rocas y de entre las enormes piedras un cofre de cristal bellamente decorado se asomó.

-¿Acaso estás loca? Ese es el cofre de los inmortales… No debemos de jugar con eso- Volvió a gritar el troll.

-Lo sé, pero con él no los mataremos solo bloquearemos su magia-

-¡Me niego a usarlo!- Grito el troll alejándose del lugar, se sentía mal al haber corrido a Aitana de sus dominios como lo hizo pero tenía miedo igual que el resto en especial cuando se corrió la noticia del primogénito de nieve y hielo de los príncipes- Debo poner en alerta al hombre de la luna-

**PoV Jack**

Me siento extraño al saber que pronto seré padre o al menos que en algún momento lo fui, no es que reniegue que al final aquel bebe es mío ya que como dijo Calder estas son sombras de lo que en algún momento viví pero al final este hijo es de Calder y Aitana, no de Elsa y mío. Elsa… ¿Realmente estará dentro de Aitana? En aquella ocasión mis pensamientos hacía mi princesa eran tan fuertes que intervinieron en las palabras que decía Calder, pensé que Aitana se molestaría pero algo en su mirada me dijo que no fue así, que al contrario, se sentía dichosa de que el nombre de mi princesa se escapara de mis labios…

-¿Calder?- Giro mi vista a donde escucho la voz de Aitana encontrándome con ella y su pequeño vientre abultado, aunque aún no digiero del todo la idea debo de admitir que luce realmente hermosa en ese estado y no puedo evitar pensar, si Elsa me acepta ¿Llegaríamos a tener hijos nosotros también? Aunque vamos a quién engaño, solo soy un espíritu sin un cuerpo mortal.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Te eh visto un poco distraído últimamente, ¿Acaso hay algo que te moleste?- Le tiendo la mano a mi princesa de este tiempo, aunque Calder sonríe yo también me eh dado cuenta de que algo malo le pasa.

-No es nada, solo estoy reflexionando algunas cosas sobre nuestra futura vida- Me arrodillo ante ella acariciando su vientre, sonrió como un idiota al saber que dentro de algún tiempo un pequeño bebe estará en este mismo palacio como prueba del amor que se tienen Aitana y Calder.

Desearía saber que atormenta a Calder ya que en estos últimos días no se me ha permitido ver muchas memorias y entre las que me muestran solo son lo felices que son ambos príncipes; aunque hay una que me atormenta ya que me mostraron como muchas criaturas de las que habitan este mundo huyen de nosotros. Por más que intentamos acercarnos a ellos, no lo permiten escapando aún más lejos o utilizando su magia para alejarnos… Tal vez sea eso lo que tiene tan intranquilo a Calder pero sigo sin ver una sola razón por la que tengan ese tipo de comportamientos con nosotros.

La mano de Aitana acaricia mis cabellos transmitiéndome mucha paz, pero su tacto desde hace un tiempo me es tan familiar… Me recuerda mucho a Elsa, extraño a mi princesa y solo espero que las enseñanzas del hombre de la luna terminen pronto para poder regresar a su lado, eh decidido que intentare por todos los medios ir a su coronación ya que es un día especial para ella y quiero estar presente.

La noche llega como siempre, es el momento en que aprovecho para viajar y cumplir mi deber como señor del invierno eterno pero aún tengo esa extraña sensación de que algo está por pasar, miro a Aitana quién sueña tranquila con una sonrisa en su rostro, debido a su condición algunas veces duerme más temprano que yo y quiero pensar que es normal, salgo por la puerta principal y me dirijo a otra parte del mundo para dejar que la nieve caiga cumpliendo con el cambio estacionario, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado puedo ver que eso no ha cambiado en nada, una fuerte opresión en mi pecho me hace llevar la mano a ese lugar… Un miedo enorme me carcome en el interior y lo primero que me viene a la mente es el nombre de mi princesa: Aitana… Ella está en peligro, lo siento en mi interior.

**PoV Elsa**

Cuando siento que Calder se va me incorporo en la cama, me siento mal porque algo le preocupa y no me lo quiere decir ¿Qué podrá ser?... Camino hasta el balcón de nuestra habitación para poder apreciar el astro que rige mi padre todas las noches apartando la oscuridad, abrazo mi vientre mientras sonrió ya que no me puedo creer lo feliz que soy ahora, pero tengo miedo ya que sea el tiempo que sea siento que mi felicidad jamás dura.

Una luz en medio del bosque llama mi atención y al enfocar mejor mi vista me doy cuenta de que algunas de las criaturas mágicas de aquel lugar vienen a mi hogar, aunque algo no está bien ya que se ven demasiado… Molestos… Una caja llama aún más mi atención, yo no entiendo que sucede con ella pero gracias a los pensamientos de Aitana sé que aquella caja es peligrosa y comenzamos a correr para salir del castillo a toda prisa.

Cuando menos me doy cuenta estoy en lo profundo del bosque intentando alejarme de mis captores y aunque el hielo y nieve son elementos que se manipular en esta ocasión todo sale de control, picos de gran tamaño salen del suelo en un intento por protegerme pero aquellas criaturas mágicas logran evadirlos con sus habilidades… Encuentro un lugar perfecto para refugiarme, parece una cueva pero no me interesa lo que sea e ingreso, un miedo enorme comienza a invadir mi corazón por lo que llevo mis manos hasta mi vientre tratando de proteger con ello la vida que yace en mi interior, no quiero que le pase nada malo a mi bebe ya que es lo más hermoso y puro que tengo; además sé que Calder llegara pronto y me ayudara.

-¿Está bien princesa?- Escucho una voz a mis espaldas y me encuentro con mi pequeño amigo troll- Vamos, no es momento de que se quede aquí ya que la están buscando y no es seguro- Me siento feliz al ver que hay alguien que puede ayudarme.

-Gracias…- Me incorporo y lo sigo hasta lo más profundo de aquella cueva, no puedo ver mucho ya que la oscuridad es inmensa pero mi pequeño amigo parece no tener problemas con eso así que toma mi mano y me indica el camino, al final de este enorme túnel veo una pequeña luz que me devuelve la tranquilidad ya que espero no toparme con ninguno de los que ha intentado hacerme daño.

-Aquí estaremos seguros princesa- Asiento con la cabeza relajándome un poco pero al ver la sombra del pequeño troll me vuelvo a aterrorizar, no identifico de que se trata pero es demasiado grande para pertenecerle a mi inocente amigo… Me levanto e intento alejarme pero detrás de mí llega un centauro que me sostiene fuertemente.

-Me temo que no podemos dejar que escape princesa-

-¿Quiénes son y que desean de mí?- Alcanzo a preguntar con un hilo de voz, el miedo me impide hablar apropiadamente, no me responde pero lo último que siento es un golpe en la cabeza que me impide seguir consiente… Todo mi mundo se vuelve oscuro…

**PoV Jack**

El castillo esta hecho trizas, las ventanas y las puertas están totalmente destrozadas, cuando ingreso mi cara se deforma al notar que cada mueble está totalmente destruido y sin tiempo que perder comienzo a correr escaleras arriba con la esperanza de encontrar a Aitana pero nada, nuestra habitación está totalmente desecha…

-¡Aitana! ¡Aitana responde!- Pero ni una sola respuesta, cuando mi vista se topa con el balcón veo que pasa una pequeña hada que me sonríe triunfal… No puedo tolerarlo comenzando a perseguirla ya que es muy probable que ella sepa dónde está mi princesa, para ser pequeña vuela bastante rápido lo que me hace alcanzarla hasta casi la punta de la montaña y lo que veo hace que la ira se apodere de mí ya que mi esposa esta inconsciente en los brazos de un centauro.

-Un placer verlo príncipe Calder- Me dice el muy bastardo con toda tranquilidad, quisiera poder congelarlo para borrarle esa sonrisa idiota del rostro pero la seguridad de Aitana es mi prioridad.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen? ¿Qué le han hecho a mi esposa?- Alcanzó a ver como los ojos de mi princesa se abren con dificultad al reconocer mi voz y al enfocar bien su mirada en mi sonríe.

-Nosotros solo tratamos de mantenernos con vida… El que ustedes estén juntos solo trae destrucción para nuestro reino-

-¿De qué hablan?- Aitana intenta alejarse de aquel sujeto pero es obvio que es más fuerte y ella está muy débil para conjurar su magia.

-Lo que escucha princesa…- Veo a una ninfa que se acerca con un cofre que reconozco a la perfección, es con él cual nos unieron a Calder y a mí en aquella montaña… Algo no está bien, temo por Aitana quién está más vulnerable- Esperamos que nos perdonen…-

-¡Viento ayúdame!- Grito al tiempo en que una enorme ráfaga impulsa lejos a aquellas criaturas mientras que Aitana gracias a la escarcha en el suelo resbala hasta donde estoy yo sin ningún daño- ¿Estas bien?-

-Calder…- Sus brazos pasan alrededor de mi cuello temblando levemente, está asustada y la entiendo ya que estoy en la misma situación- Tengo miedo…-

-Tranquila, te protegeré…-

-Lo siento alteza pero eso no será posible- ¿En qué momento esta maldita ninfa se colocó detrás de mí? No tengo tiempo de defenderme cuando de entre la nieve siento una raíz que sujeta mi pie haciéndome caer arrastrándome hasta mantenerme lejos de ella.

-¡Calder!- Grita mi amada mientras que la nieve a su alrededor toma la forma de poderosas estrellas afiladas, Aitana está nerviosa al tiempo en que tiene miedo y sus poderes comienzan a descontrolarse lanzando aquellas estrellas a diestra y siniestra sobre sus enemigos.

-¡Aitana detente!- Pero ella parecía estar fuera de sí, su hermoso color azul había desaparecido transformándose en un blanco absoluto.

-¡No se los voy a perdonar!- Jamás había visto a mi princesa de esa forma, las estrellas de hielo se impactan en aquellos seres mágicos que nos miran con más miedo aún.

**PoV Elsa**

No puedo tolerar lo que estoy viendo, mis sentimientos y los de Aitana se unen causando aún más estragos de lo que esperaba ya que jamás me imagine tener este tipo de poder, veo a Calder en el suelo pero como si de un espejismo se tratara me encuentro con la imagen de Jack; mis manos se cierran formando un puño y enormes paredes de hielo para protegerlo.

-¡No los voy a perdonar!- Alcanzo a ver a aquella ninfa con el cofre en manos y con movimientos temblorosos lo abrió, sentí que algo me arrastraba; me sentí débil de repente pero antes de caer al suelo Calder me tenía entre sus brazos.

-¿Estas bien?- Asentí con la cabeza, él me sonrió ligeramente para dejarme en el suelo…

Veo como saca la espada de su empuñadura, su mirada está vacía sin ningún tipo de emoción y me preocupo al ver que se lanza contra ellos, pero no los mata simplemente los deja inconscientes. Si las cosas siguen así cabe la posibilidad de que podamos escapar y reunirnos con Gaia, estoy segura que ella nos protegerá… Cuando Calder deja en el suelo al último enemigo se gira y me sonríe, sonrió con él pero mi expresión cambia cuando una enorme debilidad invade mi cuerpo, mis rodillas tocan el suelo mientras que mis manos aprietan la nieve con fuerzas, mi vista da a mi espalda y veo que aquel cofre de cristal está abierto mientras que su magia extrae la mía y un colgante se está formando… Lo conozco, es el copo de cristal que eh tenido desde pequeña… Comienzo a entender el por qué estoy tan unida al collar desde que lo vi, el alma de Aitana o al menos parte como ella lo menciono está dentro, mi cuerpo pierde aún más fuerza y no soy capaz de sostenerme dejando que mi cara sienta lo frio de la nieve en el suelo.

-¡Aitana! ¡Aitana resiste por favor! ¡Aitana!- Siento que Calder me toma entre sus brazos, al abrir mis ojos sonrió porque puedo ver el rostro de mi amado, aunque esa expresión no me gusta ya que gruesas lágrimas de tristeza surcan su hermoso rostro.

-Lamento… Lamento no ser… Más fuerte…- Mi mano se pone sobre la de él, cierra los ojos en un intento por detener las lágrimas pero es inútil ya que cuando los vuelve a abrir caen con más fuerza.

-Créeme que eres muy fuerte mi linda princesa-

**PoV Jack**

Por favor que el momento aún no llegue, esta no puede ser la despedida que tuve con Aitana hace ya muchos años… Pero ¿Acaso no seré capaz de conocer a mi hijo? ¿Qué ni a mi bebe le darán la oportunidad de conocer este mundo?

-Calder… Perdóname…- La aprieto con más fuerza contra mi cuerpo, no quiero perderla… Tengo miedo de perderla.

-Perdóname tú a mí, no pude protegerte- Mi mirada da con sus pies los cuales comienzan a desvanecerse en el aire formando una ligera ventisca- No te vayas… Quédate conmigo… Por favor…- Siento como su pequeña mano se coloca sobre mi mejilla y al verla a los ojos me está sonriendo, una sonrisa tan única que lloro con más fuerza.

-Sabes… Que te… Te amo ¿Verdad?- Asiento con la cabeza mientras ella con gran fuerza se incorpora y me besa, el último beso que siento de su parte ya que su energía desaparece totalmente.

Un fuerte grito emerge de mi garganta y soy consciente de que una poderosa tormenta de nieve comienza a crearse pero ya no me interesa nada, eh perdido a Aitana… A Elsa… ¡Esto no es posible!, un ruido llama mi atención y veo a la maldita ninfa que tenía el cofre en mi poder… Tomo mi espada acercándome a ella quien me mira con miedo…

-¡Yo no quería que esto pasara!- Me grita aterrada mientras me acercó con cautela, levanto mi espada sobre ella pero no soy capaz de lastimarla lanzándola frente a ella.

-Me han quitado lo que más amo en este mundo, no tiene ningún sentido seguir aquí…- Arranque el cofre de sus manos y lo abrí ante mí, sentí mucha debilidad física ya que la mental… Esa se agotó desde que vi a Aitana desfallecer ante mí… No siento nada solo el dolor de mi corazón al saber que mi familia había muerto y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, una silueta se acerca a toda velocidad ante mí y sonrió al distinguir al hombre de la luna.

-¡Calder! ¿Qué sucedió?- Mis rodillas impactan contra el suelo mientras mi debilidad se incrementa.

-Aitana… Murió…- Veo que el rostro siempre pacifico de aquel gentil hombre cambia a uno lleno de horror y tristeza- Por favor… Trate de revivir… A mi hijo…- Veo que asiente mientras que con sumo cuidado me acuesta en la nieve, veo el cielo que comienza a despejarse mostrándome el azul de un nuevo día.

-Calder… Te juro que haré lo posible porque se vuelvan a reunir, en esta vida o en otra… Y por él bebe no te preocupes, el estará bien-

-Sé que así será, eres su abuelo así que sabrás que hacer- Cierro mis ojos al sentir que mis últimas energías desaparecen.

**Pov General**

Jack se incorporó abrazándose, acaso lo que había visto fue un sueño, su vista trataba de encontrar al guardián de la luna pero solo se encontró con Calder quién desaparecía poco a poco.

-¿Estas bien?- Jack aún nervioso asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué me mostraste todo eso Calder?- Su vida pasada si acercó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, su mano se posó en el hombro del muchacho quién apretó con fuerza el cayado.

-Quiero evitar que sufras lo mismo que yo, escucha Jack el motivo por el cual estaba tan intranquilo ese día fue porque me había dado cuenta de las actitudes de aquellos seres mágicos, pero no quise que Aitana se enterara porque aún no confiaba en los demás… Su corazón permanecía cerrado… ¿Tu entiendes eso verdad?-

-Elsa en este tiempo solo permanece conmigo… No deja que nadie en el castillo se acerque mucho a ella ya que teme congelar el corazón de alguien-

-En ese caso… Cuídala, haz que ella logre abrir su corazón ante las personas que la aman… Pero sin recurrir al plan principal que tenías, el estar juntos les da fuerza y un poder único que es fácil de equilibrar pero si se separan ese poder mágico será caótico causando desesperación y sufrimiento-

-Si ese es el caso ¿Por qué aquellos sujetos acabaron con su existencia?- Calder sonrió comprensivo.

-Es normal que teman ante algo que no puedes controlar y que crees puede dañar aquello que cuidas-

-¡Pero ustedes jamás dieron ese motivo! ¡Y porque el troll no fue capaz de hacer algo por protegerlos!-

-Jack escúchame, el anciano troll de tu tiempo es el bisnieto del que fue a buscar al hombre de la luna… El a pesar de temernos trato de encontrar una solución, cuando le dijo lo que sucedía recibió su castigo pero aun así para limpiar su conciencia juro proteger nuestras vidas futuras, por eso el troll fue capaz de ayúdate cuando lo necesitaste ya que es un juramento eterno, aunque su vida terminara sus descendientes llevarían acabó esa tarea hasta que ustedes llegaran…-

-Entiendo…- Apretó su cayado con fuerza mientras que suspiraba profundamente cerrando sus ojos.

-Es momento de despedirme Jack, solo quiero decirte una última cosa… Si no eres capaz de descubrir la verdad con los ojos del corazón sucederá lo mismo que con las otras criaturas mágicas- Calder se levantó caminando a paso tranquilo.

-Calder espera…- El mencionado se giró observándolo atentamente- ¿Qué sucedió con él bebe?- El príncipe bajo la mirada con una cálida sonrisa.

-El hombre de la luna cumplió su palabra… Mi hijo vivió, guardo su alma junto con los collares durante mucho tiempo hasta que encontró una pareja humana que le dio el amor incondicional que ni Aitana o yo pudimos-

-¿Lo conoceré?-

-Me temo que no Jack, mi pequeño debo decir que fue niña… Era un ancestro de Elsa, por eso ella nació con sus poderes activos…-

-¿Eso quiere decir?-

-Así es Jack, es mi familia y aunque tú y yo somos uno, no hay nada sanguíneo que los una… Pueden hacer su vida juntos si así lo desean- De nuevo dio la vuelta caminando a paso tranquilo hasta desaparecer sin dejar rastro, Jack se puso de pie sacudiendo sus ropas.

-Calder… ¡Te juro que no dejare que nada malo le pase a Elsa!- Emprendió el vuelo, después de aquellas visiones tenía deseos de estar junto a su princesa y así poder expresarle sus sentimientos pero desgraciadamente tendría que esperar hasta la coronación para darle la sorpresa.

Elsa abría sus ojos con calma y delicadeza pero en cuanto estos enfocaron el techo de su alcoba gruesas lágrimas descendían de sus ojos, Mavis quién bajo su identidad junto a North entraban a su habitación se acercaron a ella rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede Elsa?-

-¿Aitana?- Mavis observo a North quien entendió de inmediato, esparció aquellos polvos plateados sobre la vampiresa regresándola a su aspecto original.

-Soy solo yo…- Elsa se levantó con la misma gracia que la caracterizaba mientras se acercaba a la ventana apreciando la montaña nevada.

-Jamás debí… Jamás debí abrir mi corazón-

-¿Qué dices?- Mavis intentó acercarse a la princesa pero está bajo la vista.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?- North se acercó también con una expresión sería.

-Dos meses princesa-

-Entiendo, la coronación será dentro de poco…- Su mirada se posó en sus amigos y noto que detrás de ellos estaba Aitana- Lamento lo que te sucedió Aitana…-

-Es una pena cariño pero debes de entender algo…- Su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse ante Elsa quien apretó con fuerza sus la tela de su vestido- Las cosas sucedieron por algo y aunque lo intentes eso no cambiara, ahora es parte del pasado… Si te enseñe esto es para que no cometas el mismo error que yo- Beso su frente mientras que con su mano acariciaba con gran calidez su rostro- Cuídate mucho… Mi querida niña…-

-¿Qué harás ahora Elsa?-

-Lo que ella me dijo Mavis, lo mismo que he hecho durante todo este tiempo… No eh de abrir mi corazón, es la única forma en que pueda evitar que la historia se repita y así pueda proteger a todos los que amo- Se acercó a la vampiresa abrazándola con fuerza -Gracias por ser una gran amiga pero me temo que no te volveré a ver-

-Elsa no creo que Aitana quisiera esto…-

-Yo opino que sí North, es lo mejor para todos- Camino a paso sereno hasta la puerta saliendo con delicadeza pero antes de abandonar totalmente la habitación se giró a donde ellos estaban- Gracias por todo y si ven a Jack… Despídanme de él…-

-¡Elsa espera!- Pero aquellas palabras ya no fueron escuchadas por la princesa -¿Qué haremos North?- El hombre de barbas largas lanzo una esfera de nieve que rápidamente creo un portal con la imagen del castillo del conde Drácula.

-Por el momento debo llevarte con tu padre y esperar que todo esto se solucione- La vampiresa asintió siguiendo al guardián, mientras que del otro lado de la puerta Elsa permanecía inmóvil dejando que sus lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos con libertad.

-No has de abrir tu corazón… Aitana lo hizo y por ello perdió a Calder… No quiero que eso nos pase a Jack y a mí… No debo volver a verlo…-

**Eso es todo por ahora, gracias por aceptar tan maravillosamente mi fic y gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior a:**

**-MyobiXHitachiin **(Pues de hecho fue divertido pero tuve que irme rápido porque mi novio empezó de fastidioso y mejor me salí para no hacerle numeritos a mi amiga TnT… Pues si algo pero como quiero manejar mejor el lemon pues no especifique XD)

-**BlueAtom09974 **(Aunque no sé como tomar el que tu prima comentara *Hace una pequeña reverencia* para mí es un honor que lean mi fic y me comenten ya que sé que hago un buen trabajo gracias a sus reviews, espero te guste el nuevo capítulo)

**-LaidyX **(Jajaja cuando un fic esta interesante me sucede exactamente lo mismo, de hecho mi familia me grita "¿Acaso estas loca?" pero ya después de un rato se acostumbran XD)

**-SkyBlue05 **(Bienvenid al fic Sky, no te preocupes por no haber comentado antes ya que ahora lo haces y me halagas en sobremanera; gracias por declararte mi fan eso me apena y mira que casualidad que visualizáramos a la madre naturaleza casi igual n.n. Espero te guste la actualización)

** HDA **(Muchas gracias por la felicitación y si dices que es la primera vez pues bienvenida nwn)

-**Caro-11 (**Pues creo que todas tus preguntas fueron respondidas en este capítulo y te aseguro que no me agrado la idea de hacer a esas criaturas mágicas tan crueles pero alguien debía de ser el malo en esa parte de la historia)

**-Zakuro Hatsune **(Si un bebe pero no lo pudieron conocer UnU, espero te guste la actualización)

**-Marina Acero **(De hecho tengo algunas cosas planeadas por eso no dejo que lo conozca, créeme que no te desilusionare con lo que planeo o al menos eso espero)

-**PINKDIAMOND4000 **(Si lo sé, pero es una lástima lo que sucedió con el u_u)

-**DarkCarmilla **(Pues de hecho lo hice triste porque así debía ser, lamento hacer sufrir tanto a Elsa-Aitana TnT)

**-Luin-Fanel **(Mi hermana decía que lo escribiera todo de nuevo pero la verdad que hueva y que aburrido, asesinato listo ojala te guste como quedo)

**-Mikori **(Dudas respondidas y lamento la demora pero la escuela es primero TwT)

**Eso es todo, antes de que lo olvide a los que les guste la pareja de Mérida por Hiccup subiré me parece hoy una historia que haré con ellos dos, probablemente meta a Jack Frost ya que lo amo *w* pero aún no es seguro XD… El fic se llama "Entrenando un valiente corazón" Ojala puedan darse una vuelta y me den su opinión. Eso es todo amigos cuídense y no olviden dejarme muchos reviews ya que eso es lo que me inspira a seguir este fic. Hasta pronto nwn. **


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Día de actualización! Mil gracias a todos los que pasan a leer las cosas tan locas que crea mi malévola cabecita XD, los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de dreamwords animations, sony pictures y Disney.**

**(Capitulo 13) **

La coronación de la princesa de Arendelle sería dentro de dos días y aun así Jack deseaba verla antes, las memorias de Calder estaban frescas tras haber revivido todo… ¿Debería ir a visitarla? No, lo mejor sería esperar y así planear la mejor forma de expresarle lo que sentía; aunque sonaba algo ridículo quería practicar y sabía a quién recurrir para hacerlo, pasaría un día con su amiga de cabellos negros y volaría rápidamente hasta el reino para estar presente en la coronación.

-¿Entonces Mavis qué opinas? ¿Sueno demasiado cursi si lo digo de esa forma?- Pero la vampiresa parecía estar en otro mundo, Jack la miraba curioso y con una sonrisa, se acercó a paso tranquilo a ella moviendo su mano delante de su rostro- ¿Estás ahí Mavis?-

-Lo siento Jack-

-¿Qué te sucede? Te eh visitado en diversas ocasiones pero sigues así, de hecho creo que desde que regrese de mi viaje al pasado- La vampiresa no pudo sostenerle la mirada, bajo la vista mordiendo su labio inferior- ¿Qué pasa Mavis? Estas comenzando a asustarme-

-No es nada-

-Si claro y mañana tu papá dejara que salgas conmigo de este castillo- Su mirada inquisitiva hizo que la chica le diera su espalda para mirar por la ventana.

-No crees que la luna esta hermosa esta noche- Jack soltó un suspiro colocándose ante la vampiresa.

-Mavis dime que sucede, ahora-

-Jack ¿Qué sucedió cuando viajaron al pasado?-

-¿Por qué quieres saber?-

-Hay algo que debes de saber- La jovencita de cabello negro suspiro explicándole lo que había visto, enfatizando aún más en la determinación que tenía la voz de Elsa cuando le había pedido despedirse del muchacho.

-Ella no pudo haberte dicho eso-

-La vi demasiado afectada con lo que vio en su visita al pasado, por eso te preguntaba qué era lo que había sucedido- Ahora fue el turno de Jack de contarle al menos su parte de la historia, Mavis escuchaba todo atentamente -Ahora entiendo el porqué de su tristeza… Sufrieron mucho en sus vidas pasadas-

-Pero insisto que hay algo más allá-

-Sabes, cuando estuve cubriendo a Elsa en Arendelle me di cuenta de que todos la quieren y la respetan, no solo por el hecho de ser princesa sino por ser ella… Me costó un poco de trabajo poder igualarla, tiene muchas virtudes que siento ni ella se ha dado cuenta de que están ahí- Mavis para ese momento ya estaba sentada en su cama apretando sus puños con fuerza sobre su regazo.

-Entiendo… Tengo que ir a verla, esto no está bien-

-Pero ella no querrá verte-

-Créeme que soy bastante persistente, tengo la sensación de que mal interpreto las palabras de Aitana- Mavis se puso de pie mirando atentamente al muchacho- ¿Qué le dijo exactamente?-

-"Si te enseñe esto es para que no cometas el mismo error que yo"- Jack había cambiado su semblante a uno más pensativo, algo no estaba del todo bien en la frase pero ¿Qué era?- ¿Tienes alguna idea?-

-Escucha Mavis, definitivamente tengo que ir a verla… Debemos hablar de lo que sucedió-

-¿Pero si ella no quiere verte?-

-Tendrá que hacerlo o la secuestrare hasta que me escuche- Con una fuerte ráfaga de viento abrió la ventana saliendo en la búsqueda de su princesa, Mavis intentó detenerlo gritando su nombre pero no surtió efecto ya que volaba a una velocidad que jamás había visto.

-Ten cuidado Jack… El calor está presente en Arendelle y eso podría debilitarte- Colocó sus manos ante ella frotándolas levemente mientras sus ojos se cerraban, temía por sus amigos.

Sabía perfectamente que no debía permitir que Elsa se encerrara en su mundo sin darse la oportunidad de convivir con la gente, el encierro jamás le traería nada bueno y le mostraría lo más hermoso que hay en el mundo; además de que le diría lo que sentía, que la amaba con cada fibra de su ser y su existencia.

Para Elsa las cosas no eran así, ella se apartó aún más de la gente sin salir de su habitación a nada que no llegara a requerir estrictamente de su presencia, Ana volvía a perder la esperanza de ver abiertas las puertas del castillo o por lo menos que Elsa conviviera de nuevo con ella, así como cuando eran pequeñas. Aquellos ojos azules tenían una mirada triste y preocupada ya que la coronación sería dentro de poco, se perdía en el retrato de su padre donde él había sido coronado años atrás practicando con algunas cosas pero en cuanto se percataba de que estaría delante de tanta gente sus emociones se salían de control congelando todo a su alrededor, no se sentía lista y el hecho de haber visto a vida de Aitana afectaba aún más sus emociones. Salió disparada del lugar hasta su alcoba, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder.

-No abras tu corazón… La gente puede salir lastimada por eso…- Miro sus manos sin guantes y después recordó como aquellas cosas con las que había practicado se cubrían con la escarcha, tenía tanto tiempo sin tocar las cosas directamente que no sabía cómo controlarse y eso la aterraba.

-¿En verdad crees eso?- Elsa se sobre salto al escuchar la voz de Jack a sus espaldas

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Andaba de paso y me dije ¿Por qué no ir a ver a Elsa? ¿Qué sucede mi princesa?- Intentó tocar su rostro pero la chica se alejó unos pasos- ¿Elsa?-

-Vete Jack, no tienes nada que hacer aquí…-

-Claro que sí, estás tú y con eso tengo suficiente para estar aquí-

-No Jack, debes de irte- Al no escuchar una respuesta se frustro, suspiro tratando de juntar el valor para echarlo, pero él estaba de rodillas en el suelo respirando difícilmente- ¿Jack qué te pasa?-

-Yo… Tengo demasiado… Calor- Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, Elsa asustada se acercó a él para notar que su temperatura se elevaba drásticamente.

-¡Jack reacciona!- Elsa tomo la cabeza del muchacho para colocarla en su regazo acariciando con delicadeza las mejillas del chico, algo no estaba bien y no entendía que era- ¡Abre los ojos por favor!- La habitación comenzaba a congelarse mientras que el miedo invadía el corazón de la princesa y gruesas lágrimas de agua salada se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-Tranquila- Susurro el muchacho acariciando su mejilla y formando una cálida sonrisa, una solitaria lágrima resbalo por su mejilla que el muchacho limpiaba con su pulgar- Debes tener cuidado… Se podría poner aún peor la situación- Comentó burlón pero lo único que ocasiono fue que ella sollozara aún más.

-Jack ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Es… El calor…-

-Ayúdame, debo de pasarte a la cama ahí estarás mejor-

-Mi lugar actual… Me agrada más…- Elsa sonrió débilmente al ver que conservaba su sentido del humor, se arrodillo ayudando al muchacho colocando el brazo de Jack sobre sus hombros.

-Trata de levantarte- Asintió débilmente, su rostro mostraba gotas de sudor que preocupaban mucho a Elsa; cuando llegaron a la cama Elsa lo dejo caer pero su brazo seguía aferrado al cuello de la chica haciendo que ambos cayeran dejando a Elsa arriba de Jack.

-¿Acaso quieres aprovechar la situación?- Elsa se sonrojo ante el doble sentido de las palabras del muchacho pero simplemente su puso de pie, cerro las ventanas al tiempo en que las cubría con las cortinas.

-Tengo una idea- Se quitó los guantes mientras que se concentraba formando una tormenta de nieve dentro de la habitación, la temperatura poco a poco comenzaba a descender.

-¿Qué haces? Podrían descubrirte- Con paso tranquilo se acercó a la puerta cerrándola por dentro, así evitaría visitas inesperadas… De regreso a su cama toco los muebles congelándolos, debía de mantener una temperatura baja para que él se recuperara.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Con demasiado calor- Cerró sus ojos concentrando su magia ayudando a descender también la temperatura del lugar disparando un rayo de hielo con ayuda de su cayado creando un candelabro en el techo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Jack?-

-Te lo dije… Quería verte- Elsa tomo la jarra con agua que utilizaba cada mañana para lavar su rostro, toco el líquido con uno de sus dedos al punto de formar escarcha sobre este.

-No debiste venir si sabías que podrías ponerte tan mal- Tomo una toalla de tamaño pequeño remojándola en el líquido, la colocó sobre su frente y ojos.

-Tal vez, pero era más importante estar contigo…-

-Lo mejor es que ya no me busques más, no te das cuenta que desde siempre solo eh traído problemas… Mi magia siempre ha causado problemas a aquellos que me rodean y quiero- El chico se quedó quieto unos minutos.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?-

-Por favor Jack, Aitana pasó por lo mismo… Si ella no se hubiera enamorado de Calder nada hubiera sucedido, probablemente el… Bueno tú te enamorarías de alguien más y habrías tenido la posibilidad de criar al bebe que jamás conocimos; es probable que por lo menos tu historia hubiera sido diferente… Fue un error conocerte- El chico quito aquel pequeño trapo de sus ojos solo para ver que la princesa se abrazaba a ella misma dándole la espalda, su cabeza estaba gacha.

-Yo no lo creo así Elsa…-

-¡Claro que sí!- Se giró para encararlo pero él ya estaba a dos pasos de distancia de ella mirándola seriamente.

-Yo no creo que en esa vida y mucho menos esta haya sido un error el habernos conocido- Tomo su rostro apreciándolo, su cara cambio su semblante a uno más relajado- Yo opino que ambos nacimos para conocernos y aunque en el pasado no pudimos estar juntos en esta vida es posible, por eso nos volvimos a encontrar-

-¡No lo es Jack!- De un golpe aparto la mano del chico, volvió a esquivar su mirada dándole la espalda- ¿No te das cuenta?-

-¿De qué?-

-Soy humana y tu un espíritu…-

-Ya encontraremos la forma de permanecer juntos- La abrazó por la espalda- Lo único que importa es disfrutar el tiempo-

-No lo sé Jack, tengo miedo-

-Confía en mi Elsa-

-Siempre lo eh hecho… Te amo Jack y no quiero perderte como le sucedió a Aitana- Jack tomando su rostro con ambas manos, la beso de la forma más tierna que puedo ya que deseaba que con ello se diera cuenta de que jamás la abandonaría…

-Y yo te amo a ti Elsa, jamás te dejaría sola- La volvió a besar siendo correspondido con la misma intensidad, fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de que los collares resplandecían de una forma única, se unieron en uno elevándose y explotando en el techo del lugar.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Tal vez le dimos a Calder y Aitana el descanso que necesitaban- La chica sonrió tímidamente mientras abrazaba al joven escondiendo su cara en su pecho.

-Gracias por estar conmigo Jack-

-Siempre será así-

-Pero Aitana me dijo que no cometiera su mismo error- Jack sonrió ante la respuesta de la chica, beso su frente y la ayudo a sentarse en la cama.

-Presiento que no era lo que te imaginas lo que te quería decir- Se dejó caer de espaldas en la mullida cama de la princesa mientras cerraba los ojos- Piénsalo bien ¿Crees que abrir su corazón fue su error?-

-Yo, no lo sé-

-Mi linda princesa- Sintió como tomo su mano para recostarla a su lado, pasó sus brazos por su cintura acercándola más a él- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-

-S… Si- Jack sonrió al ver el rostro sonrojado de Elsa.

-Quiero que te des la oportunidad de convivir con la gente en la coronación- Elsa se intentó incorporar a causa de la petición.

-Sabes que no puedo-

-No te estoy pidiendo que hables con todos como lo haces conmigo pero sí que intentes divertirte-

-Lo intentare- Volvió a acomodarse mejor en los brazos del chico jugando con el pequeño lazo que mantenía atada su capa marrón.

-Gracias Elsa-

-Sabes en este tiempo descubrí algo interesante-

-¿En serio? ¿Qué?-

-Nuestra hija, bueno la hija de Aitana y Calder… Fue la primer reina de Arendelle, su matrimonio fue el que fundo aquí el reino- Jack sonrió al saberlo, aunque ellos no fueron directamente los padres de aquella niña le agradaba saber que fue feliz.

-Es una linda noticia-

-Aun me siento mal por como termino todo- Jack pudo ver que la chica aún tenía su vista triste así que la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?-

-¿Qué?-

-Juega conmigo…- Formo una bola de nieve en su mano y se la lanzó a la princesa, logro esquivarla pero pequeños copos quedaron a su alrededor tocando su nariz dando un brillo especial en su rostro color azul al tiempo en que una hermosa sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

-Con qué muy listo ¿No?- También formo una bola de nieve lanzándola sobre el chico con la fortuna de haberle dado directamente en la cara.

-Eres buena princesa-

-Tuve un buen maestro ¿No lo crees?-

Una batalla de nieve se desato en aquella habitación causando que la princesa olvidara sus problemas y aquellas ideas que la acongojaban desde hacía unos días atrás, simplemente como lo había dicho Jack, disfrutaba de aquel pequeño juego a su lado; una última bola impacto en el rostro de ambos al ser lanzada por su enemigo logrando que cayeran de bruces al suelo.

-¿Te rindes?- Jack limpiaba la nieve de su rostro escuchando como la chica reía fuertemente, al verla se percató de que su cabello se había soltado dejándolo caer libremente sobre su espalda.

-Si… Ya me canse, gracias Jack eso fue muy divertido-

-Lo sé, yo también me la pase bien y una de mis pagas es ver tu sonrisa, va bien con tu cabello suelto ya que te hace ver más hermosa que antes-

-Gracias- Un sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas –Aunque ¿Una? ¿Cuál es la otra?-

-Esta…- Volvió a tomar posesión de sus labios de forma apasionada, amaba a la muchacha como a nada y agradecía poder compartir aquellos momentos tan llenos de alegría- Vamos, ya es tarde y debes de recostarte sino en la coronación estarás agotada-

-Tienes razón- Cuando estaba sentada sintió los labios del chico de nuevo sobre los suyos, se levantó intentando intensificar el contacto lo cual logro al pasar sus brazos sobre su cuello y él la tomaba de las caderas acercándola a su cuerpo.

Jack logro que al dar un paso al frente Elsa y el cayeran en la cama sin deshacer el beso, el muchacho de cabellos blancos acariciaba el cuerpo de la chica sobre su ropa sintiendo cada curva que con el paso de los años se había formado, la deseaba más que cualquier cosa y el amor que le tenía incrementaba aquel deseo… Se separó de ella, eso no estaba bien y no quería hacer algo que incomodara a la chica.

-Yo… Perdóname…- Se sentó quedando de rodillas sobre ella, Elsa no quería que se detuviera en esta ocasión.

-¿Qué debo perdonar?- Tomo su rostro besando castamente su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz y por ultimo sus labios- Te amo, quiero estar a tu lado y si eh de hacer esto… Me alegra que sea contigo-

-¿Estas segura?- Elsa sonrió mientras tomaba posesión de los labios del muchacho demostrando con ello lo que él deseaba saber.

Sus cuerpos se fueron recostando pero en esta ocasión con más delicadeza y cautela, los labios de Jack abandonaron la boca de Elsa para deslizarse en delicados movimientos por su cuello, sus manos acariciaban su pecho sobre el vestido descendiendo hasta el final de la falda donde poco a poco la subió mientras sentía las suaves piernas de la joven acomodándose poco a poco entre ellas. Elsa por su parte no sabía cómo reaccionar ante las diferentes sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba, era único y diferente causando que se sintiera agradable.

Abandono sus piernas cuando la larga falda de la chica estaba a la altura de su cintura, tomo a la rubia de la cintura solo para que se sentara sobre él y tuviera un mejor acceso a las diversas cuerdas que sujetaban el corset las cuales salían sin ningún inconveniente, Elsa tembló ocasionando que Jack se asustara un poco.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- La joven negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien… Solo nerviosa…-

-Yo también… Si no estás segura lo mejor es detenernos- Elsa se separó solo para mirar su rostro y sonreír, beso sus labios mientras desabrochaba la capa y después proseguir con la camisa dejando su torso desnudo al tiempo en que él liberaba la parte superior de su cuerpo del vestido dejándolo en un ligero blusón de encaje, sonrió al ver la clase de ropa interior usaba, pero aun así siguió con su labor quitando aquella prenda dejando sus pechos ante él, sus manos con un ligero temblor se acercaron a su pecho acariciándolos delicadamente, mordió sus labios acercándolos al izquierdo para poder saborearlo mientras una de sus manos seguía masajeando el que se encontraba libre.

-Jack…- Su espalda se irguió mientras sus manos tomaban la cabeza de su amante acercándolo aún más a su cuerpo en busca de seguir adquiriendo ese placer que el chico le otorgaba.

Sonrió contra sus pechos al ver que ella disfrutaba de esa forma mientras le daba el mismo trato con su boca al lado derecho y sus manos intentaban quitarle el vestido que estaba capturado aún por sus piernas, al ver que aquella posición impedía el deslizamiento de la prenda decidió recostarla para llevar acabo su objetivo, la imagen que tenía ante él era única: sus ojos estaban entre abiertos al igual que sus labios de los cuales salían ligeros gemidos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus manos tratando de cubrir la desnudez de su pecho.

-No lo hagas…- Tomo sus manos mientras las extendía a cada lado de su cabeza- Eres muy hermosa ¿Por qué te cubres?-

-Jack… Yo…-

-Solo confía en mí- Arrojo el vestido fuera de la cama dejando a la chica en la única prenda que cubría su centro femenino, iba a desabrochar su pantalón cuando sintió las manos de Elsa sobre las suyas- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Déjame hacerlo- Ahora él fue quien se sonrojaba en especial cuando sintió el suave tacto de la muchacha descendiendo poco a poco junto al pantalón marrón, su excitación ya era evidente en especial cuando sintió las caricias que le brindaba su amada dando breves masajes de arriba abajo a su miembro, Elsa se volvió a recostar sonriendo tras escuchar como deliciosos gemidos escapaban de su boca, Jack se volvió a acomodar entre sus piernas y sus manos la liberaban de la única prenda que cubría su desnudez sintiendo la humedad en el proceso.

-¿Estás lista?-

-Si- Un beso permitió que la joven prestara atención a otra cosa mientras que se introducía poco a poco en su interior, un quejido de dolor abandono la boca de la muchacha mientras ligeras lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos al sentir como la barrera que marcaba su virginidad desaparecía.

-Perdón… Soy un idiota…-

-No te preocupes, estaré bien… No te detengas por favor- Jack asintió un poco asustado mientras comenzaba a moverse, Elsa mordía sus labios pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo aquel dolor fue dando paso a una deliciosa reacción en su cuerpo que la hacía gemir cada vez más fuerte.

La pareja gemía de placer ante lo que experimentaba, Jack aceleraba sus movimientos mientras que Elsa abrazaba sus caderas con sus piernas en busca de más y sus manos apretaban las almohadas donde reposaba su cabeza, el muchacho se incorporó un poco solo para poder apreciar su rostro y al escuchar aquellos gemidos solo lograban excitarlo aún más.

-Te amo…- Menciono incrementando la velocidad, Elsa sonrió abrazando más el cuerpo del muchacho contra ella.

Cada embiste causaba que un calor se acumulara en la parte baja del cuerpo de ambos, era realmente una sensación única que lograba hacer que sus cuerpos se arquearan en busca de más placer aún. El sudor emanaba de sus cuerpos… La velocidad se incrementaba… El deseo se volvía un frenesí sin par… La excitación de ambos llego a su final tras un clímax donde Jack pudo liberar su esencia en el interior de la princesa junto a un ronco gemido, mientras que ella marcaba aquella blanquecina espalda con sus uñas y su grito era cortado al verse obligada a morder sus labios, Jack se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo tratando de regular su respiración mientras que ella se abrazaba con fuerza al cuerpo de su amante.

-Eres mía ahora princesa… De nadie más, te amo- Susurro contra el oído de la muchacha mientras se incorporaba.

-Y tú eres mío, te amo demasiado Jack- Sus labios se unieron en un nuevo beso, observaron a su alrededor para percatarse de que la habitación tenía sus paredes cubiertas por hielo que creaba hermosas figuras, Elsa se incorporó asustada mientras cubría su cuerpo con la sabana y se asomaba por la puerta rápidamente.

-Eso estuvo cerca, a fuera no hay nada fuera de lo normal… Me pregunto cómo la magia se quedó dentro de la habitación- Jack sin pudor alguno debido a su desnudez se acercó a ella aprisionándola contra la puerta besándola con fiereza.

-En ese caso deberíamos aprovechar ¿No crees?- Elsa sonrió asintiendo se dejaba llevar por Jack a la cama, por lo menos esa noche se iba a permitir ser una con su amado chico invernal una vez más.

**¡Listo! Espero que el lemon quedará bien porque quería que sonará lindo sin ser vulgar, espero opiniones y hablando de eso… ¡Momento de agradecimientos!**

**-Zakuro Hatsune**

**-MyobiXHitachiin **

-**SkyBlue05**

**-Blue Atom09974**

**-LaidyX**

**-DarkCarmilla**

**-Caro-11**

**-Flakyrukia**

**-PINKDIAMOND4000**

**-Una demente suelta**

**-JDayC (Gracias por comenzar a leer)**

**-Nana Caballero**

**-Clary 17**

**-Marina Acero**

**-Desconocida**

**-MikoBicho-chan**

**-Mikori**

**-Luin-Fanel**

**Perdón por no agradecer como siempre pero aún tengo que ir a actualizar "Propuesta indecente" y "Entrenando un valiente corazón" Mí promete hacerlo la próxima semana, por cierto muchas gracias por todo y los veo hasta la otra semana, no olviden dejarme muchos reviews nwn. **


End file.
